When You Dream
by PrincessZidet
Summary: The Guardians discover a small child in the shadows of Neo Arcadia.Leviathan grows very attached to her, wanting to get a chance to become her Mother. Fefnir gets the title of Uncle Biscuit by her. But Zero..finds something strange about her.
1. I'll be with you

Disclaimer- I do not own any Megaman characters or anything else. But I do own Cammy my character yup yup

Zidet: well one thing really fast. This has all been edited and such and I am pretty sure it looks a lot better now! so.. um! yes! Now you all can fee better! And me too! Nice and polished up now!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up... Please wake up. Mommy, I'm scared. Please open your eyes." A soft whisper sounded from a dark alley as a woman lay on the ground, dead. There beside her, a little girl cried, leaning against a wall. Sniffling slightly, she curled up next to her mother, taking off her small jacket and draping it over the still form.

"There you go, Mommy. Now you won't be cold. You are just taking a nap, huh? Like I do when I'm sleepy, and you cover me up with a blanket." She sniffled again, leaning against her mother. "But I don't have a blanket, Mommy. I only have my coat. I hope that's okay." Looking at the teddy bear in her arms, she smiled, putting it into her mother's arms, and stood up.

"There, Mommy. Now you have my teddy to protect you from scary monsters, okay? Teddy won't let anything happen to you now." She moved her long black hair out of her face. "Want me to sing you a lullaby, Mommy? When you did that, it always made me sleep better." The girl appeared deep in thought for a moment, and then raised her arm, coming to a conclusion. "I got it! I will sing that song you sang to me one time... You said it was from an old movie long ago called 'The Prince Of Egypt.' Okay... I'm not very good, but I'll try." The girl kneeled down next to her Mother and began to sing the words softly, her eyes holding a glimmer of tears.

"Hush now, my baby,

Be still love, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby...

So... I'll be with... you.."

She trailed off, more tears falling as she hugged her mother again.

"When you... dream."

Uttering those last few words she, sat on the ground, hugging her knees. Trembling from the cold air, she looked up at the darkening sky as it was covered by a blanket of clouds. Standing once again, the little girl walked carefully over to her mother and tried the best she could to shield her from the oncoming storm.

"There, Mommy. You won't get wet now, either. Because if you do... you'll get sick. And then you'll have to go to the doctor's, and you might have to get a shot. But I will make sure you don't, okay?" Minutes passed, and finally the rain came down, soaking the small child, but with silent determination, she continued to act as a diminuative barrier to her loving mother.

Four passing figures heard the girl's whimpering. "Who's there! Answer us now!" one called out, walking closer. The girl looked up and stared at the four who were now directly in front of her. She did not move, other than to quickly swipe a piece of wet hair out of her face. One of the figures kneeled down next to her, carefully picking the girl up in her arms.

"What's a child doing out here...?" she asked rhetorically. The girl cried slightly at being picked up by the stranger.

"Stop it... My mommy will be sick. Put me down... please?"

The figure didn't move to do as she had asked. Instead, she looked down before silently walking away from the fallen form. The girl squirmed in her arms, flailing her arms wildly. "Let me go! Mommy is still sleeping! Stop!" she screamed. One of the others walked up to the figure who held the girl.

" Leviathan... What are you doing? We can't-"

"She's coming with us... You see she has no family, so..." The girl continued to sob and scream, but it wasn't to last as the one called Leviathan rocked her back and fourth, whispering calming words.

"Sssh. It will be alright. Just close your eyes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of the Neo Arcadian base, Leviathan placed the small girl on a small bed, covering her up to make sure she was warm. Her blue hair tickled her little nose, causing her to stir slightly. "Leviathan... please tell me you are not going to go through with this. She's a human, and Master X probably won't approve, so I would advise that you don't get too attached," a voice spoke from behind her. Leviathan turned her head to see one of her partners in battle, Harpuia.

He continued, walking past her to gaze at the girl. "Don't you see? She will be frightened when she wakes up. She will recognize us. And she will probably not understand when you tell her..." He trailed off, looking back at Leviathan.

She shuddered, looking him in the eye with her sad blue ones. "But Harpuia, she'd die out there alone. We already evacuated all the humans from Neo Arcadia for this situation; she won't have anywhere to go. And she's so tiny, like a little doll," she finished, smiling at the thought.

Harpuia sighed, walking closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You would give anything to be loved, but is this really worth it"? he asked solemnly, his eyes not meeting hers. The room was silent, other than the soft breathing of the human girl. The dim light shined on Leviathan's eyes, making them sparkle with a mysterious glimmer. She sighed before nodding and walking out of the room to inform Master X about her findings.

Harpuia shook his head, looking back at the child with uncertainty. "Maybe Master X will find it in his heart to let you stay here, but even if that is so... Would you"? He wondered quietly. Without waiting for an answer which would never come anyway, Harpuia left, leaving the small girl in the room alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the resistance base, Ciel marched through the halls with a look of fear on her face. Her walking grew more hurried and panicked as she raced through the base, her blonde hair flipping back and fourth. The resistance members all turned her way as she passed, wondering what the problem was, but nobody's question was answered as Ciel continued through the hallway, her frustration growing.

"Zero? Zero? Where are you!" she called out, charging through the training room to see if he was in the middle of his daily workout. Of course, as she expected, he was nowhere to be found. She continued through the base, finally reaching the lobby only to see him speaking to one of the female reploids who was giggling wildly while blushing. Ciel's cheeks puffed in anger for a moment before she realized that wasn't the real reason she was searching for him. As she walked toward him, however, she couldn't help but feel the anger rise, since the female reploid's giggling was highly reaching an odd yet flirtatious pitch.

"Zero! What are you doing!" she called out before reaching him. Zero turned his head slightly to see Ciel, knowing already that he was in trouble. He closed his eyes, waiting for a hard slap to make contact with the side of his face, but instead of feeling the minor pain, he felt a hand on his as Ciel dragged him away, her eyes still filled with jealousy. "Why did I have to fall in love with an incredibly handsome and formerly infamous Maverick Hunter?" she grumbled, not expecting him to reply, but he did.

"Um... er... Because... you... did?" he answered, his eyes not meeting hers as he blushed slightly. Ciel, seeing his complete confusion, smiled. She could never stay angry with him, even though sometimes she felt that she could just grab his beam saber and knock the living- Her thoughts immediately stopped as she remembered the situation.

"Silly Zero... Don't worry about that. Anyways, we have a bigger problem. It involves a human... child," she explained, whispering at the word "child."

Zero glared, paying full attention. His duty was to protect humans with his life, and he most certainly would. He never changed his principles. "A child? What happened"? he asked with a stern tone. His eyes grew angrier as Ciel continued.

"well apparently, Neo Arcadia has a certain situation over there and had to evacuate all of the humans temporarily." She paused, seeing if he was still alert.

Zero looked down at her. "Go on..." he said shortly.

Ciel nodded as she continued. "All the humans were evacuated safely... except two of them. A mother and a child. Neo Arcadia seemed to be under attack, and that's why I suspect the humans were evacuated, but apparently... whoever attacked Neo Arcadia got to that mother. She didn't..." Ciel looked away, noticing from the corner of her eye that Zero's anger had turned into sadness for a moment. Instead of finishing her sentence, Ciel continued with her information. "Anyways, the child... was supposedly near her mother, but of course, she had already passed on. The Four Guardians found her, and I'm sure you know who they are Zero... They took her... to Master X, and I'm not sure if they are planning on giving her back. She must be scared."

Zero looked at Ciel one more time before walking past her. His eyes were narrow as his blond hair moved silently behind him.

"Zero? What are you doing? Surely your not going to go get her now. It's too dangerous. They'll probably be expecting it. Let's first get a plan together, okay?"

The former maverick Hunter looked back to her with thoughtful eyes. _What should I do...? Is Ciel right? And if she is... what if Copy X decides to keep her? What then?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master X, I beg of you... please? I will take care of her. I promise. She will be my responsibility. You won't have to do anything." Leviathan finished, kneeling down on one knee. Copy X looked down at her, an emotionless expression on his face. Instead of approving, he merely looked over to Fefnir, who was in the room as well.

"Fefnir... bring me the child," he said sternly. Fefnir looked shocked for a moment but quickly nodded before rushing out of the room.

In Leviathan's room, Phantom desperately tried to calm down the crying child, who had seemingly infinite tears. "Hey... stop... There's no reason to cry. It's okay," he exclaimed half heartedly with an annoyed tone, but the girl continued crying for her mother and shivering with fear. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks tear stained, and he lay her head on the pillow, sniffling. Phantom growled, staring at her for a bit longer before bringing out a shuriken and holding it in front of her. The girl immediately stopped crying as she glanced at the strange object with confusion and interest.

"What's that? It looks neat..." she whispered, wiping away a tear. Phantom sighed, quite proud of himself.

"It's a weapon... and it can be very dangerous. Now, will you stop crying"? he asked, his left eye twitching.

The girl sniffled again, looking up at him. "Well, why did you bring me here? I was trying to keep my mommy from getting cold.. Now she is probably getting sick. I need to make sure she is okay..." she muttered as another tear went down her face. Phantom looked away. He definitely didn't want to be the one who was going to tell her that her mother was gone; she was already crying enough. He didn't need to hear more.

As if hearing his silent plea, the door opened slightly, revealing an aggravated-looking Fefnir. Phantom stood up from his kneeling position beside the girl, knowing from Fefnir's facial expression that something was amiss.

"Let me guess, the girl goes to the dungeon? Okay, don't worry about it, Fefnir. I'll take her," he offered, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her off the bed, causing her to whine in protest.

Fefnir merely shook his head, pulling the girl away from Phantom. "Don't worry about it. Master X told me to bring her to him. I have no idea what he wants with her, though. Just doing my job." Phantom shrugged, pushing the girl over to the red-clad Guardian. Fefnir picker her up, putting her over his shoulder before heading toward the room where Leviathan and Copy X were speaking.

"I want my mom! Put me down! Please! Let go!" she screamed as he went through the doors. Some soldiers looked up and stared confusion, but they didn't dare ask. Fortunately, the hallways were almost deserted since the majority of the troops were busy evacuating most of the humans to a safe area.

Fefnir grunted, shifting her weight to a more comfortable position. "Be quite. You aren't seeing your mother again, so stop dwelling on it," he replied with no emotion. The girl screamed louder, beginning to struggle, her black hair hanging over her face. Fefnir paid no attention to her screaming as he carried her to the room, finally entering. Leviathan looked over, immediately smiling at seeing the child. She was so innocent and sweet... but her happiness faded as she heard her Master speak, and her blue eyes closed, trying to hide her sadness.

Fefnir put the girl on her feet in front of Copy X before kneeling in respect and walking back to the end of the room. The girl stopped shaking and looked at the ground. Everything was silent. The rooms lights flickered as the storm outside raged on.

"Well then... You are the small child that Leviathan is begging me to keep. It would be hard to tell her no, but then again... you would have to stay here in the heart of Neo Arcadia, and surely the resistance base has already found out that this has happened." Copy X looked over at Leviathan, who had her head down in disappointment, and then back to the girl. She continued to shake violently and was still crying.

He stood up, walking over to her and putting one hand on her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "But of course, I may get attached to you as well," he whispered without letting anyone hear besides the small girl. Her eyes looked into his red ones with fear. She didn't say a word, merely looking away. Copy X sighed. "No... look at me," he commanded softly, wiping away one of her tears. The child whimpered before doing as he said, turning her soft eyes back to him.

He smiled as he continued. "But then... Zero will come for you... won't he? And we can't have that, can we?" His voice was soft as he moved the hair out of her face. "But, little one... we won't let him take you away. You will remain here as I have decided. Zero will not succeed. I know they are readying themselves, and we should too." He finished, looking over at Leviathan again.

"Get her dressed in something other than these rags. She will stay here as you have asked, but prepare yourselves," he warned before looking back to the girl. "Child... what is your name?"

The girl was getting ready to answer, but backed away as she realized that she had forgotten. "I... don't... know..." Her tears began to flood her eyes again, and she trembled violently as Omega X walked back over to her, grinning.

"You don't know remember, do you? That's quite all right, little one. It must be from the chaos you have been through, but don't worry. I have a name for you. Your presence reminds me of... innocence... so I shall call you... Camille," he stated, looking over to Leviathan before walking out.

Fefnir huffed, looking at the girl. "Great... Master X seems to grow soft around her. Damn pacifist!"

Leviathan glared at him, going over to the girl and carefully picking her up. Camille began to sob again, coming to a realization. Her eyes shut as she cried on Leviathan's shoulder as the Guardian slowly rocked her back and fourth, comforting her. "There, there, Cammy. It's ok. I know you want your mom, but... she's no longer here. She went far away, into the sky, but she's not sick. In fact, she's very happy right now, and she can hear you, too. She may not answer back, but... she will always be there for you," she said softly, making Fefnir's jaw drop.

"A child... She's the only thing in this world to make you turn soft. Even Master X! unbelievable! Humans cant be good for us... not healthy," he stated before glaring and following Master X.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Zidet: well then! I have...well Rather my friend edited it all for me. Thank you Ri! Alot better, yes? Well hope you like it..Cause it's all going to be this way/ Thanks to Ri! Thank you again, Ri! Everyone thank Ri!


	2. Biscuit

Zidet: ok... next chapter..like I said though people. I am trying to fix the error's. Give me a break ok?

Harpuia: yes.. quite

Leviathan: yah.. ok can you just start so I can see my Cammy?

Zidet: yes. ok.. (ahem) and yes.. I know that he is a copy.. Omega X.. I know that.. (smiles)

Disclaimer- (dull tone) I dont own any megaman characters though I seriously wish I did ok? I own Cammy though. Isnt that good enough?

Leviathan held Camille close to her as she exited the room folllowing close behind Fefnir. She felt as if she wanted to cry. Not because she was sad. But because she was happy. Happy that Omega X let her keep this small little angel.

Up ahead of her, Fefnir grumbled occasionly looking back. Leviathan already knew he could care less about Camille. But she did know for a fact that Harpuia cared. And maybe with a little bit of persuasion, Phantom might as well. She stopped her thoughts feeling Camille's trembling body. She knew that this little girl was so frightened. But the only thing she could do was hold her and speak calmly to her. Until she accepted the truth. Accepted her part in being here. She felt a horrible pain in her chest as she heard Camille's whimpering. At that moment she wished she could do anything to bring her Mother back and give the child to her. Anything to make her stop shaking. It even made Leviathan tremble herself. She would do anything to make this girl happy.She didnt know why she felt like this. But something deep down told her that this was her responsiblity. This was her time. Her Destiny. Nobody else would want to have this child like Leviathan did.

" Levy...? what are you doing? you're holding on to that child like she is your extension of your soul... wait. you don't have one." Fefnir called out laughing as he walked into his own quarters, leaving her standing in the hallway with her eyes gleaming with anger. If it weren't for the girl, Leviathan would have defiantely busted the door down and kicked him to the ground without any remorse.

Looking down at the litle Cammy, Leviathan found that she could not do it. Not infront of her. She had to be a good.. role model. Thats what it was called, right?

Cammy held on to her tightly not wanting to have anyone else near her. She was far to scared to do anything. She wanted her mommy. She wanted to go home. Back at her house where her mommy would make her dinner and pancakes in the morning. But now.. she was here with these people. Reploids.. Thats what mommy said they were called.

"Cammy? It will be alright , ok? Are you hungry or thirsty? I will be happy to give you something if you are? Levithan asked gently, continuing on down the hall still rocking her in her arms. Camille shook her head softly, sniffling still in Leviathans arms.

" Leviathan, how did it go? Did Omega X agree to it? If he said no you should have probably expected it". A sudden voice called out ahead of her. The feminine built reploid looked up with a look of pure content on her face. Her eyes sparkled with happiness on seeing him.

"Harpuia, guess what? Omega X said I can keep her. She will be taken care of by me". She looked shy for a few moments before beginning to speak once more.

"I would be most grateful if you would be willing to help. But of course you dont have to if you dont want to." She looked down hoping her feelings wouldn't get in the way with her offer and request.

The green colored reploid looked toward the shaking human girl in Leviathans arms before stepping forward. His eyes held a bit of reluctance in them but also some love.

"um... sure Levy. I am happy that Omega x said yes. And as for helping...." he paused looking at her hidden face that seemed to be bright red. He smiles a bit seeing her embarassement.

"I will help you Levy. I will help you take care of this girl. Although I have never had experience caring for a human girl. Actually.. I have never taken care of any human before. But since I know how important it is to you, I will be glad to help with her."

Leviathans eyes widened in suprise to his statement. She couldn't believe he had actually agreed to it. But what made her wonder was, why? She knew Phantom would never do it. And asking Fefnir was a complete lost cause. He didn't really care about anything besides his own passion for fighting a worthy opponent. But then.. didn't they all?

Leviathan shook her head slowly, smirking. There was no way they cared as much as that crazy lunatic, Fefnir. He cared a bit too much for comfort.And sometimes she found herself envying that same lunatic. He certaintly had dedication.

"Levy? did you hear me? I said I would help. Is that alright"? Harpuia called out again, waving a hand infront of her, trying to get her full attention. Leviathan focused on what she was doing and looked directly at Harpuia. She smiled again before bowing her head.

"Thanks Harpuia. It means alot. You can help whenever you have the time." she explained as she rushed past him, to shy to say much more. She couldn't understand it though. This wasn't like her at all She had alot of confidence. When... facing enemies. And to put it nicely, Harpuia was not an enemy.

"But I may have to consider that egotistical son of a-" She paused looking down seeing Camille stare down at her with confused sad eyes. She smiled at her with a soft expression.

"son of a..... biscuit... yes fefnir is a son of a biscuit. Thats all." She said with little understanding on what she was actually calling him. Instead of thinking more on it, she found herself laughing all the way into her room Just as she was passing Phantom who looked at her curiously. His eyes narrowed as he watched her walk into her room, the door closing behind her.

"hmmm. The pressure must be getting to her. I hope I don't end up like that.Else I will have to kill myself. But.. not before I kill that moronic idiot , Zero!" Phantom began to laugh as well as he walked down the hall and past Harpuia who looked entirely confused. First Leviathan has ran away from him. Then he heard her laughing down the hall. And now.... Phantom was laughing. Something must of been in the air. But did that count. It was Phantom..... This had to be though out. So Harpuia did the only thing he thought would help.

"um.. ha ha ha?" he continued as Phantom walked past him, still laughing.

"yah.. that was fun.. What was so funny?" Harpuia asked himself as he went into his own room shaking his head.

Meanwhile in the Resistance Base, Zero was preparing to retrieve the girl from Neo Arcadia. No matter what it took.

Ciel watched him with envious eyes. She wished she could help with such a situation. But she would probably just get in the way. All she could do was hope. Hope everything would be alright. And pray that the girl was still ok.

Zero stood up from sitting, turning to a nearby window.

" Ciel.. what do you think we should do? Should we go now? Or later? I am not sure on what to do... But I know we can't wait long. Every second counts."

Ciel looked up at him, her eyes closing slightly.

" Zero... think about this. Neo Arcadia's people would not harm a human. Omega X, although has the wrong methods for what he believe is right. I don't think he would hurt a little girl." she whispered walking up beside him. Her long blonde hair flipping back and fourth. There was silence among them as they watched the sun set, both waiting for the stars to appear in the sky.

Zero lowered his head as he backed up from the window turning.

"Ciel.. exactly.. you don't think he would. But what if his anger and his power had grown. He probably wouldnt give it a second thought. And you know that. It's one little girl. And perhaps to him, its not worth it. Just like innocent reploids. His program might be too corrupted now to tell the difference". He continued to walk to the dorr, preparing to leave.

Ciel continued to look to the window, not turning to look at him. Her eyes held tears as she blinked trying to hold them back. Her fingers twisted her hair nervously as the sun began to hide itself away from her gaze.

"Zero, I would hate to think that Omega X would have gone that far out of his original-

"Thats the problem. We don't know. I am not sure. I don't know any more then you do. But can we really take our chances? Do we want to give them that oppurtunity"?

Ciel's eyes narrowed as she looked back at him with disbelief.

"How can you say that, Zero!? That is X! his copy! It still...in a way is him. Somewhere lies that sweet heart and gentleness. Somewhere. We just need to know how to find it. I cant believe you would think your best friend would do such a thing?!" she looked down waiting for his response. Zero closed his eyes as he walked out of the room with a few last words.

" Ciel. That is not my friend. That is a copy. And X... will never come back. That will never be him. No matter how similiar the program. You created him. You of all people should know that." he let the door close as he waslked through the resistance base holding back a strong urge to..cry? That wasn't like him at all. He did not cry. And he wouldn't. But X kept coming into his mind. Constantly haunting him. Never going away. But one day.. he would have to let go. One day.

Zidet: my goodness people, this is my first real fanfic at megaman. Please give me a break. please.?

Harpuia: ha ha ha?

Zidet:..................

Leviathan: (laughs hysterically) BISCUIT!!!!

Fefnir: Biscuit?

Zidet: (busts out laughing)

Phantom: (laughing) blow up Zero!

Fenir: I'm fighting Zero!! and what are you all laughing about!!?

Zidet: (takes in a breath) ah ok. I hope!! keyword.. HOPE! you like the chapter. and please no flames.. remember ..its my first try, ok? so.um read and review please?

Leviathan: BISCUIT!

Zidet:.......yes...biscuit.. um..er...bye..


	3. Baby Of Mine

Zidet: alright everyone... I am so sorry that I have taken this long to write this chapter. But hrmm. I will try to make this as long as possible for all of you alright?

Fefnir: I am not a biscuit!

Zidet: no..your really supposed to be a son of a - (is grabbed by Levi)

Leviathan: what are you doing?! don't say that infront of Cammy!

Cammy: ??????

Zidet: (muffled voice) ok..ok..

Harpuia: ok..look, this is all fascinating... but can we please go on with the story, oh dear Princess Z?

Zidet (gasps for air) yes! alright we will. I don't want anyone mobbing me (hides for dear life) um.. you all say that disclaimer .. I am trying to write! hurry!

all: (sweatdrop)

Disclaimer- Zidet does not own any of the megaman characters , but she is responsible for Cammy.

Leviathan: nooo I am !

Zidet:.......... whatever you say. oh and um..later on in this chapter...a song will be in it..like a sonfic..but only with this chapter ok? I think it goes perfectly.. its called baby of mine...yes its from Dumbo..but its sang by Alison Krauss, just in case you get curious enough to look up the song and play it with the chapter. well have fun.And read on!

" I just don't understand what happened.. did I miss something? Everyone was, well, erm.. laughing. And I barely hear that. Although it completely scared me spiraling me into utter confusion..... I suppose it is good to see then happy". Harpuia was in his room stating his thoughts aloud as he wandered around his area, eventually coming over to his window. His eyes softened thinking of levi. She looked just like a mother holding that human child. She looked no different than how a normal human Mother would hold her baby.

" I do hope she is happy.. and I will help her. I know things will get confusing but... I will try my best." Harpuia continued to stare out the window, realizing that even he was a bit excited about the little girl. All they had ever really done is fight. And it began to tire him. Perhaps relaxing a little would help ease they're minds. But he already knew it wouldn't last long.

"Zero..and the resistance base.. they will come for her. I already know that. But. I wont let them take her away from Levi." Levi hasn't smiled like that in a long time and Harpuia wouldn't allow anyone to make her cry or feel pain. Not now. Not when she had finally found what she was looking for.

As he continued his gaze out the window, a small but very clear thought played throughout his mind like a short film. Zero had come. And he was yanking the child away from Levi. and Levi.. is crying. Everyone looks so angry. Yet so panicked at the same time. They are taking her away. the child. she is so far away now. He could barely see her..

_Come back...._

She was gone. he couldn't see her anymore. But he could still hear Levi. She was still crying. It almost made him do the same.

"Come back!" Harpuia had been so submerged in the illusion he had gotten upset in reality. His fists tightly clenched as it made contact to a nearby wall. A loud yell echoed off the walls as he fell to his knee's,the image slowly fading.

"Zero... when you come. You better come prepared. Because I will not let you take away Levi's happiness... so ..if you come.. prepare to die By my hands.That child will stay here. I can promise that." Harpuia whispered silently to himself. He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open to his room. He didnt notice at all until he felt a presence behind him. Rather two, as he quickly spun around.

"Leviathan..? I.. um.. I am sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Is something the matter"? Harpuia quickly stood up, eyeing the hole in the wall he had just made a few moments ago. Leviathan followed his gaze , though she still cradled little Cammy in her arms. Carefully with one hand she flipped back her long blue hair, sighing a little.

"Harpuia..I assume that noise that I heard was that..um hit you made into the wall.. is something bothering you"? Her eyes held true concern in them as she walked a little closer to him, reaching one hand out to his shoulder. Before she had touched him, a small voice rang out.

"Are..Are you going to be my daddy?" Cammy asked curiously still curled up close to Leviathan. Her eyes were so sad, yet so sweet as she spoke. Her voice like a delicate gift from heaven.

It seemed like the remaining time being there was like pure magic.

_Baby mine, dont you cry._

Harpuia blinked a few times looking to Leviathan quickly before looking back to Cammy. He was afraid that his voice may not work if he even tried to respond. Silence still reigned Supreme as Cammy still stared blinking innocently, truly wondering what he would say.

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

He took in a deep breath lowering his eyes to the ground. He was truly at a loss of words at the moment. And usually, he always seemed to be the one to have a backup of expressions to show. His knee's felt shaky as Leviathan held Cammy tightly afraid what answer Harpuia would give. What could she say herself. She couldn't say anything now. It wasn't really her place to do so. She also of course didn't want to push away the one she cared about most. Although at times, she couldn't seem to reach him at all. And that was probably the most painful thing she ever had to experience.

_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._

Cammy signaled Leviathan with a little squirm of her legs , that she wanted to be put down. She did so, as she watched the small child walk slowly over to Harpuia with those same questioning eyes. Those same sweet soft eyes.

_Little one, when you play._

Her hand hand reached up slightly, poking him a bit with her tiny fingers. Her long hair fell infront of her face, but didnt bother fixing it as she still waited for his answer.

_dont you mind what they say._

She stared up at him as Harpuia did the same, his eyes looking , almost a bit panicked, still unsure of what to say. He glanced quickly art Leviathan noticing she had her head down. She seemed a bit embarrased by what was going on.

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine_

"I uh..erm..well I.. don't know how to be a Father...I am a warrior and umm" he looked back at her seeing that the little girl seemed to begin to shake. Her lip quivered as a tear fell. That tear itself had the power to tear someone apart from the inside out in guilt .And he of course was no exception.

_If they knew, sweet little you._

The tear went down the side of her face as she turned away walking back to Leviathan, her footsteps small and quite. Harpuia extended one hand slowly , still at a loss of words. what was he supposed to say to her? what did they want him to say?

_They'd end up, loving you too._

'wait.. come back.. I do want you' . Harpuia still reached his hand out not saying anything. Though he now knew he wanted to care for her. Now probably just as much as Levi did. Leviathan sniffled a little, her eyes still to the ground as she kneeled down preparing to lift the small girl up into her arms. Harpuia could already tell that she was crying. Both of them were. But.. he couldnt understand why. Did he mean that much to them? Did it matter if he said yes?

_All those same people who scold you._

"Wait...erm.. sweetheart." he struggled to speak, knowing that everything that came out of his mouth had to be appropriate for not just the child. But for Leviathan as well. His hand fell back to his side as the girl turned slowly looking back, her hair still in her face. Her eyes shone through her locks still holding that same innocence. She waited patiently.

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

"I would..be...happy to be your Father. But.. I have never done it before. So..erm..Both of you have to help me a little alright"? His voice was still shaky, but a bit excited at the same time. Cammy's eyes widened in happiness as she took a few quick steps toward him. Leviathan quickly wiped away a few tears, nodding quickly almost fainting from happiness. Not only had this miracle brought her a child.. but it brought her someone who she had loved and would love till they day she died.

_From your head down to your toes._

"Levi...told me what happened to..my other mommy.. But she promised that she can still hear everything I say.. and she also told me that mommy wanted me to have someone take care of me. And I want you and Levi too..be my mommy and daddy..until I grow up..." she walked a little closer making Harpuia tremble a little eyeing Leviathan.

_Your not much, goodness knows._

"so..daddy...can.. I have a hug..please?" her voice was soft as she looked up at him. Harpuia simply nodded kneeling down next to her and wrapping his arms around her gently. It felt so strange, yet so comforting as well. Her soft skin put him at ease as he found himself rubbing her back slowly. He even found tears falling down his face as he kept her in his embrace.

_But your so Precious to me, sweet as can be...._

Leviathan walked up to Harpuia watching as he stood before her with Cammy in his arms. His eyes lightend a little seeing her smile."I would never let any harm come to her...and I will not make you cry ever again.my Leviathan..." he looked down at the little bundle in his arms. He smiled more."and..my sweet..

_Baby of Mine........_

Zidet: alright.. I do hope you all like that chapter.. I know I made the romance kind of fast.but please give me a break...(hides) and dont kill me! I am sorry once again for taking so long...

Cammy: it was awfully romantic!

Fefnir:...you dont know about Romance...

Zidet: ok..apparently netiher do you..(chuckles)

Leviathan: oooh she got you...

Fefnir:..............................................

Zidet: thats what I thought..so please..read and review. I hope you like it! I will try to update soon kk? byeees


	4. Uncle Biscuits Story Time

Zidet: hmm author notes are so important though...and it seems that everyone else does it. Wouldn't it be more personal if everyone knew how the author really is?

Zero: what's more to say? You are a nerd.

Zidet:.......... True. Oh by the way.. umm Harpuia being a female.. um I have never heard about that, but uh sure! I dont know . I just always heard he was a guy.

Harpuia:.............

Zidet: my my though. I know it felt like I abandoned this fic. But I would never do that to you all. It's just.... My computer has a virus. And I am very very busy lately handling school and depression. But that's alright. I will never just stop this . And if you ever doubt me, email me and bother me,ok?

Disclaimer- I do not own any Megaman characters but I do own Cammy...yeah. Ok just start.

As almost about a week had finally passed leaving the Resistance Base in worried thoughts about the human child. Zero, who had listenened to everyones suggestion had decided to wait a little longer before going in , while Ciel tried to pull the base together. Since no word had been spread over to them about the little girl,.they all had no idea on what to think. Was she in pain? Or was she well?

Although they had discussed plenty of times about what they would do. It always ended up having some sort of flaw. Just like the other times when Zero had just about stormed back to Neo Arcadia to retrieve the girl. Now they were back at square one. Right at the beginning of how it first started.

"I swear Ciel. They have alot of nerve capturing a little innocent girl and taking her away from her Mother. I bet it was those moronic Guardians who killed her"! Zero shouted as he looked out to the setting sun, his long hair settled lightly on his back. His eyes were narrowed in determination to get to that girl somehow. But he of all of people knew it was best not to rush into things. But then again.. they all did not know how much time they had left.

Ciel sighed heavily closing her eyes and swinging her legs back and fourth lazily as she sat next to him, her own strawberry blonde hair blowing faintly in the calm breeze. She had no idea what to say. She had never known Zero to take things into such a personal matter. So why now?

"Zero? Listen to me, ok? you can't just assume to many things. For all we know she is just fine. The guardians might not have harmed her at all. Remember they are in Neo Arcadia. And like I said before..They are using horrid methods on how to get things done.But tell me... What reason would there to be harm a small girl like her? None right"? She spoke carefully choosing her words slowly so as to not upset him more. She knew they had gone through this conversation many times. But Zero refused to truly let himself listen to what she was saying.

Zero clenched his fists. He didn't know why he was getting so angry about this. He had never felt such a strong emotional urge such as this one before. He knew he wasn't the most kindest person around. But deep down he tried to reason whether the guardians would stoop so low as to harm such a early aged human. Part of him thought it was completely silly. But his other half which proved to be stronger kept him alert most of the time and very aggrivated. There had been some times where he had even snapped at Ciel . Though both of them knew he never meant it.

He took one more glance at the sky before heading back inside his eyes still narrowed angrily. His whole stance was filled with hard core determination.

"There may be no reason to harm such a innocent being, Ciel. But I have no idea what goes through their minds now . I just..I just don't know what to think anymore." He whispered to her without turning back, leaving Ciel all alone in the company of the bright fire sky. She sadly shook her head looking toward the direction of Neo Arcadia, her thoughts racing quickly barely giving her much time to think of what she should do with each first one.

"oh Zero.. why? Why does this bother you so much"?

Cammy sat at a table a small smile on her face as she looked over to Omega X who walked by her his eyes filled with a bit of amusement seeing the small little bundle.

"Camille? Are you ready for bed? It is starting to get late now. And supposedly.. Little girls such as yourself need plenty of rest". He asked her circling around her with a smirk. He knew he was starting to enjoy having her company. She was so so sweet and gentle. And so small.

Cammy looked down for a moment as if she was in long thought. Her eyes searched until they rested upon Fefnir. She giggled a little and jumped up from her seat and skipping over to him.

"yes, Master X. But this time it's Uncle Biscuits turn to tell me a story, remember? Because...Daddy already told me one last night. And now it is his turn". Her voice was so hyper and yet so soft as she reached Fefnir looking up to him with innocent eyes.

Fefnir, having heard at being called 'Uncle Biscuit' flinched as he saw her look up at him. His eyes went from her's to Omega X almost pleadingly.

The room was dim as Cammy jumped up onto Fefnir's lap and smiled wider her eyes sparkling with excitement. She had seemed to much happier then what she was before when they had first layed eyes on her. She trusted them more. And she now apparently thought of them as family.

"well of course. Your right. Fefnir..erm.. Uncle Biscuit? Wont you tell little Camille a story? It is your turn. And everyone else it out on business right now". Omega X asked rather with a steady tone.

Fefnir knew he didn't want to,but he certaintly didn't dare decline. He found himself shifting uncomfortably as he lifted Cammy up into his strong arms.

"um, of course Master X. I would be..happy to." He turned a little as he walked out of the room with the bouncy human in his arms. His eyes were shut tightly as he walked to the childs room , rather annoyed. He was not the type to tell stories and he never would be. Perhaps if he told her a violent story, she would get so scared she would never ask him the favor of this again. But then he had the risk of the others finding out. And the last thing he needed was all of them pampering the little thing and glaring down at him.

As they reached the room he walked inside placing her on the bed and looking around a bit uncomfortably. He hadn't the slightest clue on how to even start. What did little girls like to hear about?

"hey um.. dont you little squirts like listening to stories about ponies and princess's"? his voice cracked at the mentioning of those two words. It felt so degrading sitting here telling a little brat a fantasy story. He was a warrior. A Guardian. He did not babysit. And he never cared to again. But for some odd reason, Master X and the others liked teasing him the most about caring for little Camille. The strange thing about the whole teasing was he had never spoken about once showing concern for her. But whether they knew that or not, it still pleased them, watching him squirm.

"umm yes, yes! I like ponies and Princess's! Daddy told me about a Princess before and it was so fun to listen to! I can't wait to hear yours, Uncle Biscuit"!

Fefnir hearing that same nickname for him flinced again, his left eye twitching. He needed to get to Leviathan one day and show her who was boss. She needed to pay for causing him so much humiliation.

He looked over to the window once before staring down at Cammy, who snuggled up under the covers happily and waited for him to start. He sighed again and scanned the room for some kind of idea on how to start.

"well uh, erm.. there was once.. was, erm uh a Princess... and.. she uh, moved to Queen. The End". he blurted out quickly. He himself began to wonder what he had even said. Though he could already feel himself growing hot from embarassement. He slapped himself on the forehead angrily cursing silently for not going with the other three.

"What? she moved to Queen? Why is it the end so fast? There was no plot. There always has to be a plot. That's what Mother Leviathan said". Cammy protested sitting up, a sad expression on her face.

The room was dark with only a small light at the top of the ceiling, which was for Cammy's comfort to chase her fears away from monsters under the bed. There was a long pause between the two.

Fefnir's thought stopped quickly hearing that name. 'Mother Leviathan'. He knew Camille would call Harpuia 'daddy' but. She never did just call Leviathan that first half. It was his simple guess that she had never met her Father. Why else would she have no problem calling Harpuia her dad?

"Well? Uncle Biscuit? Can't you tell a longer story. Can't you tell me how she made it to be a Queen"? Her eyes met his with a pleading face.

He was ashamed when he felt his body loosen, a bit startled at the thought that passed through him.

"why do you have to be so cute? I am not supposed to care about anyone. Especially not you. I am supposed to like fighting. And that.. ugh.forget it. You dont understand". He looked down not liking his feelings at all. He didn't want to think soft. Thats what gets everyone killed in the end. And he wasn't going to allow that. But he knew if she continued to stay here, he would eventually feel that soft spot for this little girl.

Cammy tilted her head a bit confused at the sudden change of subject. She blinked a few times before crawling on her bed over to him and lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Biscuit? are you alright? Do you feel sick"? she asked politely tugging on him afterward.

Silence reigned through the room as Fefnir kept his head down,eyes closed.It felt like forever before he responded.

"Camille. Lay back down. I will tell you the story". his voice seemed to be much calmer than it was before as he kneeled down beside her bed and placing his fingers over her eyes, making them shut. He knew he would be done with all of this soon. So he just needed to get through this one night. Now that he had just finally planned on what to do with little Cammy.

"Squirt? Have you ever heard of Maverick Hunter, Zero"? his voice kept its calm tone as Camille closed her eyes snuggling up in the blanket once again. She nodded lightly, a smile forming at the sound of his name. She giggled a bit and shifted more in the bed getting comfortable.

"oh yes. Mommy used to tell me about him all the time. He is at the res..resis."she trailed off trying to think of the pronounciation of the word. Her small hand went to her chin in thought again as her long dark hair streamed over the pillow.

"resistance base. yes. That's where he is at. He also stays with a human girl named Ciel. They are a bit of a couple. And they .. well they know you are here. They want to come take you away. But not for long. They umm... They told me they wanted to show you around the base for a bit and then either me or one of the others would come pick you up. Would you like to do that? I am sure it would please Zero and Ciel". He continued as he stood up glancing back at the window knowing this was the only way to make this happen. He knew just as well as the others that the Resistance Base was probably planning an attack to come for the girl and forcibly take her away from Leviathan. And although that woman got on his last nerves sometimes he did not want to see her hurt. And aside from that. This child was changing everything. Since when did they have 'nap time' and snack time'?

Cammy opened her eyes a bit and looked over to him with a confused stare. She hugged her pillow tightly to her and followed his gaze to the window.

"hm? They want to show me around. Thats all? And then I get to come back here? You or someone else will come get me?" she questioned her voice softer then usual.

"But...I thought Master X didn't want me going over there. right?"

Fefnir knew she was tired by her movements as he simply nodded walking over to the door figuring that would be his 'story' for the night. The only one he would ever tell to her. For he knew no matter how much she wanted to come back, The resistance Base would probably keep her with them under Zero's personal protection. And he didn't believe even Omega X could retrieve her back after she was gone.It would be to much to go through for a small girl. Everyone would soon come to their senses. Especially Leviathan.

"yes Cammy. Thats all. We will come get you later. I will take you tommorow, alright. And you only have to stay there for a little bit.And as for Master X.. well I just talked to him a little while ago. And he said it was alright...But um, let me go talk with Mr. Zero right now and make sure you are still able to, ok"? he took a step outside of the door and glanced back.

Camille merely nodded feeling to tired to say much else. She rubbed her eyes laying back down under the covers and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Fefnir sighed again pondering whether he should really do this. Either way though. It would break Leviathan's heart. But he could not allow this human girl to corrupt all of their minds. IBut it seemedthat Ciel over at the resistance base would have more time for little Cammy anyways.

In a way... he was trying to help everyone. Which also aggrivated him. But knowing he was helping himself made him shrug it off as he left the room, planning his visit to the base to have a little chat with Zero.

Zidet: there! (sigh) I hope you all like that. um I do hope you all are still reading this. Remember. Never be afraid to bother me through email if you want. But just know that I am trying my hardest to write whenever I can so..um yeah.

Cammy: silly Zidety

Zidet: yes yes , silly me. oh um. YES!!! I know! the grammar and everything sucks! but please please give me a break. I am having a hard time concentrating. But I wrote this all for you. so everyone feel loved. Feel very loved. And just know I have no intention of stopping this fic. I just have hard times writing it. But ..oh whatever (hugs everyone) dont be mad at me!

Zero: oh yes..and one more thing...Zidet practically made me and Ciel have the same conversation as last time..please forgive her..

Ciel: yes..just pretend Zero got really mad and discouraged and went back into the base..and um..erm.. a few weeks passed... yeah..thats it...

Zidet: you are probably confusing them...or ...well I am..(sigh) never mind..please forgive me..I am trying my best..


	5. A night to remember

Zidet: ok everyone time for another chapter of everyones favorite "Uncle Biscuit". And one of my kind reviewers has been kind enough to request something. And as you know I am more than happy to go through with it.

Zero: oh great....

Zidet: ..what? I shouldn't...

Camille: Uncle biscuit Uncle Biscuit!

Fefnir:........ (grumble)

Zidet: well that oughta show you all what's in store..for the next chapter of course.

Phantom: let me guess. we get to blow up Zero and rule the entire world along with your friends alter ego, Double..?!

Zidet: ummmmmm. no....not at all

Phantom: darn....

Zidet: ok enough talk! and more writing...wait...I....never mind...onward!

Disclaimer-Zidet does not own any megaman characters but she does own cammy. yup yup

An hour had passed, as Camille finally had been put to sleep by a very aggrivated Fefnir. He wanted nothing more to do with this girl. All he wanted to do was fight, Zero. That was his main goal. He knew that the plan he was making in his mind was beyond wrong. Leviathan had gotten so attached to the little..thing. He could almost tell on why she did, since he was getting a little soft spot for Cammy as well. But he wouldn't allow that spot to grow at all. He needed to get rid of her as soon as possible. And of course he had no intention of telling Master X any of this. He would never allow it. He too had found a place in his heart for the girl.

"Hey Biscuit..? What's wrong with you? You didn't make fun of me or anything. Thats unusual. Even for you." Fefnir looked up and glared at being called that ridiculous name. He immediatly backed away when he saw Leviathan. She tilted her head seeing his movements.

"Fefnir...? What's the matter? Is something..bothering you"? she asked again taking a step toward him.

Fefnir glared and lowered his eyes, clearing his throat.

"it's none of your concern, woman. Just step aside so I can get past here. I have had a long night with that silly little child of yours. Stupid story time and what not. Next time have her .. Father do that little job".

He quickly pushed her aside without another word leaving Leviathan alone and speechless.

At the Resistance base, Zero sat alone outside once again in thought.

'why does this bother me so much? I just dont understand. Yet.. maybe. I do'

His blonde hair whipped from behind him going over his shoulder as his eyes closed.His figure turned in the direction of Neo Arcadia.

The area all around was silent as only the sound of the wind whistling could be heard. Yet Zero's thoughts aggrivated him so much that it didn't seem peaceful around him at all. All he could think about was the poor little girl. She didn't deserve to be taken away from her Mother. But then again... They did reside in Neo Arcadia. Why would the guardians there hurt such a small one? With no reason?

"maybe they haven't. I should just wait. Though everyone else around doesn't seem as mad about this and upset as I am. Maybe I am overreacting. Maybe this is all a mistake.." His eyes snapped open as he looked up to the sky. The stars brightening the fire in his dark orbs.

"But if its not.. They will all pay. I dont care what everyone thinks. I just can't stand around here and think about that girl. She is just to small. To young to go through any pain if thats what it is".

A shooting star blazed across the night sky catching Zero's attention. In the back of his mind he wondered if he should make a wish but quickly pushed the thought away.

"Wishes are for mere dreamers who reach for something that they see in the mind and not in reality."

The star faded into the vortex of the dark deep night. Zero quickly turned sensing movement as he was soon face to face with Ciel.

She had her head lowered as her hair was swung over her face and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be sniffling.

"Is that what you really think? Is that what you think dreams and wishes are. What they are made of? Just the mind.." Her voice was low and as she looked up into his eyes feeling a tear fall down her face.

"Does that mean that dreaming for peace and wishing for a time of happiness is silly? hope is not real? Zero... I didn't think you would be a person who would think like that. I thought more of you."

Zero turned away from her gritting his teeth as he took a step away.

"And you don't think I haven't tried that before Ciel?! I have hoped and dreamed for peace and tranquility for far to long! It doesnt seem to help in my case! You can be dragged down by silly dreams and meaningless wishes...but don't drag me down with you! I have a bad feeling about everything in the future and I dont like it all. So for all I care you can dream and wish away until the world ends. But I won't do the same... I have seen it all to many times."

Ciel's hand shook as the whole rest of her body locked up.

"so thats it then.. You don't want to hear of anything I have to say anymore.. All my hopes and dreams I have told you about. They meant nothing to you. Well you can just fight till your hearts content.. since thats all you know now"! She turned and ran back into the base, her tears running down her face. She knew that Zero got upset sometimes and snapped at her.But he had never said anything as hurtful as that before.This was all because of that one little girl.. she was making him change. And she didn't even have to be here. What was about her that made him so careless and angry to the point of where he snapped at everyone around him? Even her..

Zero's eyes widened as he saw Ciel run off. But he knew that running after her would only make things worse. They were both upset and it wouldn't help to argue more. There would be just more tears on her half. And Zero hated seeing Ciel cry. It just made him feel worse inside when he tried to yell at her.

He found himself looking back to the sky, hoping to perhaps see another shooting star. He already knew what he would wish for. He wished for Ciel's forgiveness. He had been so cruel to her for the past few days. He was so aggitated at Neo Arcadia. Nobody could talk to him. Not even the person he was most closest to.

Deep thoughts, Zero"? another familiar voice called out from behind him. He didn't like the sound of this one though as he turned.

"Fefnir?! What are you doing here? What could you possibly want"?

Fefnir chuckled lightly as he took a step forward and pointed to the direction of Neo Arcadia.

"oh Zero. I have heard you have been very upset at the thought of Master X's new little pet. Camille is now her name. And I suppose you want her back now? Am I right"?

Zero gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he clenched both of his fists.

"Fefnir! What have you all done?! Where is the child"?! He shouted pulling out his Z-saber. He let his eyes snap open as Fefnir laughed again with humor.

"what have we done to her! what have we done?! I will tell what we have done...nothing. We haven't hurt her or anything,Zero. You have been so upset by this for what? Leviathan decided to take her with us when we found her that night all alone with her Mother laying dead on the floor. So guess who is playing the part of caretaker's Zero"?!

Zero gasped a little and then glared shaking his head.

"If that is true.. then what do you want? Why have you come here"? He asked with a stern tone as he eye'd his surroundings at the same time.

Fefnir smirked and crossed his arms glancing around.

"oh Zero. I just came to take a look around. Thats all. And maybe perhaps strike a deal with you."

There was silence between them as Zero stared at the ground filled with anger and curiosity as to what he could possibly be talking about.

"what kind of deal? Do you mean you just got the girl so you can use her for this"? His eyes glanced up as he looked into Fefnir's.

"Well I was thinking perhaps you wanted the child here with Ciel. So she can take care of her. You know Leviathan goes out on missions. Something could happen to her at any time. We wouldn't want little Camille's heart broken again now would we"?

The wind blew faintly as Zero's hair flew back as he sighed. The two stood still both waiting to see if the other had anything to say.

Zero calmly crosed his arms and tilted his head with his eyes narrowed.

"Of course not Zero... We never dreamed that something so insignifigant could upset you so much. But I see now you really do have a very troublesome soft spot. Which of course is leading to your downfall. Now will you let me explain. I think that this deal is very fair and down to the point".

Zero waited to hear it still saying silent as he took a glance at the stars in the sky before looking back to the Guardian, Fefnir.

"Well here it goes. I will bring the child to you.. and you will give me another rematch over here. Its that simple." he finished and waited for Zero's response.

The blonde haired reploids jaw dropped at hearing that. He uncrossed his arms quickly and shook his head.

"What? There is no way that is all you want.. There has to be a catch."

Fefnir let out a long sigh before turning his back to Zero.

"Well no..thats it. Thats all I want. I will come here and I will have the girl. Is that understood. Thats all there is to it. And I will come later tomorrow morning so bewell rested cause you will need it." Fefnir chuckled again as he turned and ran back where he had come from. Zero pondered whether he should go after him, but knew the possibility of the girl getting hurt for his mistakes.

"fine..Fefnir..have it your way..but I dont believe thats all there is to it!"

Fefnir continued running as he grinned.

_'Yes I know, Zero..there is so much more to it then you realize. And when I have it done..Master X will have no time to care about the girl.' _He thought to himself as he dashed off.

Camille's eyes snapped open as she screamed in her bed her long dark hair going over her eyes as tears fell down her face. Her pink cotton pajama's crinkled up as she curled into a tight ball as she heard the door open in her room.

"No mommy Levi! mommy Levi! Daddy"! she shouted as she shook, frightened.

She felt someone scoop her up into their arms as she whined and shook her head. She felt her back being rubbed as she sniffled and shook more.

"please dont take me away..I want to stay here. With daddy and mommy Levi."

She was gently rocked back and fourth as she felt the person sit on the bed.

"hush now Cammy. daddy is here. Its ok. Why are you screaming"? Harpuia ran his fingers through her hair as she sniffled again. She whined and looked up at him and held onto him tightly.

"Daddy? I..I had a bad dream. Someone took me away from you and mommy Levi. And I would miss you all. and you all were gone. Uncle Biscuit and ninja man .. I was taken away from all of you. And it made me sad.." She let another tear fall as Harpuia wiped it away and hugged her lightly. A smile formed on his lips as he chuckled.

"Silly Cammy. We aren't going anywhere. Neither is..Uncle Biscuit or..Ninja man .." he laughed a little more as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Cammy sighed and looked up at him.

"daddy can I lay with you tonight.or mommy"? she whispered lightly as she closed her eyes sleepily.

Harpuia was shocked by the question and panicked at the idea.

"ermm. Well uh..I...um..how about you go lay down next to you Mother.ok"?

Camille nodded a little as she put her arms around his neck as he stood up. He felt her tiny legs wrap around his waist as she began to fall back asleep in his arms. He shifted her weight a little and walked out of the room heading down the long hall until he reached Leviathans room.

He let the door slide open as he looked around inside.Harpuia scanned the room till he found the capsule Leviathan was sleeping in. Since she seemed to be on shut down mode he figured she wouldn't wake up till morning.

As silently as he could, Harpuia snuck over to the capsule pushing the button to let it slide open. Leviathan layed perfectly still her beautiful eyes were closed and her slender body was straight and relaxed.

He smiled seeing her form as he placed the already sleeping Camille in Levi's arms and closing the capulse halfway shut. They both looked so peaceful as they slept. He wished he could just watch over then for the rest of the night, but he knew he had to sleep as well. So with one last glance at his new family,Harpuia turned and walked back out of the room so he himself could rest.

AsHarpuia walked farther away, a dark figure in the shadows stared into the room where Levi and the child slept. It was silent through the hall as the figure walked to Levi's room waiting as it opened. He stepped inside looking back with a grin as it closed behind him.

_'alright. Her time is up...its time for us to be going so I can prepare.'_

Zidet: ok remember.. I will add that little idea in next chapter ok? does anybody else have anything they want to happen. I am open for idea's

Fefnir: cause she can't think of her own...

Zidet:............................not true....(sweatdrop)

Cammy: well Zidet hopes you all are enjoying the story so far. so keep reviewing and giving her idea's

Zero: yeah even email her! Cause she is a loser!

Zidet: I am not!! (runs after him with a hammer)


	6. Are we there Yet?

Zidet: updating as humanly possible. Got it. ok ,ok I'm going (tries to type fast)

Fefnir: why is everyone calling me a biscuit?!

Cammy: because you are Uncle Biscuit!

Zidet: I am aware that Neo Arcadia is supposed to be a Utopia but still..in the hands of Copy X...lunatic..

Copy X: oh really?

Zidet: (laughs nervously) oh my.. look at the time. (looks to all the reviewers) well everyone thanks for still reading my Biscuit story. But I gotta go. I think I am in trouble.

Fefnir: Biscuit?! RAAAAAAH! (chases Zidet)

Copy X: good idea.. (chases her as well)

Zidet: eep! now I know I am in trouble (runs to her friend Kevins house ) Help me!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Megaman characters...Capcom does..Curses! but (ahem) I do own Cammy. kind of. unless...

Levi: no you dont! Raaaaah (chases Zidet)

Zidet: ok I 'll shut up!! on with the story! oh and Uzu-chan! Thank you for being so kind. It helps me continue this . Thanks again. anyways...oh and this Chapter is thanks to my close friend, Kevin... Dragnstryker. thank him! and for the next chapter when it comes up...

Zero stood outside for hours pondering on what he should do. His eyes were closed in thought as his hair continued to blow in the wind. The stars seemed to whisper to him faintly. Telling him that this was not a good idea. This was all wrong.

"It makes no sense. Neo Arcadia was built for a paradise for humans wasn't it? What happened there? Who attacked them, anyways?...Maybe... it wasn't an attack at all.." he shook his head and looked to his hands. For a moment, his hands didn't seem the same anymore. His eyes showed them differently. They seemed to be stained with something.Was it blood?

Zero shook his head and and looked back down seeing that the blood had faded. He quickly bit his lip, fear rising in him every second that passed. The blood on his hands did not last long. But it was enough to disturb him greatly. But although he knew it worried him.. he quickly shook it off.

" I shouldn't be thinking of this. I should be wondering what that lunatic is doing to that girl. He say's he wants to make everything peaceful. Yet I think he could care less. All he wants is control. And I.." Zero trailed off and looked back to the base with wondering eyes.

"I just don't know anymore.I can't really remember..But I just never knew I could care so much for one little girl. But just..those eyes. I saw them before.And it hurt the first time seeing them in that state. I can't bare to see it all again. I won't let anyone hurt her. Not after all of that."

It was silent again as he took in another deep breath and headed back to the base to prepare for the morning.

"Not again"..

Back at Neo Arcadia, the figure peered inside the capsule staring down at the sleeping forms. He felt a tug inside him. Like something was telling him that this was all wrong. But all of this struggle. Over one little girl. Why? Why would Master X and Zero care so much. It didn't make any sense. Was there something he didn't know about. It was all so confusing. If he remebered correctly, Zero hadn't been in this new world very long and there was no way he can have some odd attachment to this girl.

"Maybe it runs deeper..maybe-"

He stopped hearing a little whisper from the capsule and a slight whine. It sounded so soft and sweet. In his mind he knew instantly that it couldn't be Leviathan. It was completely impossible. Leviathan wasn't that cute.

"Uncle Biscuit? What are you doing in here? Did daddy go back to sleep"? Cammy sat up a little, moving away from the sleeping Leviathan silently.

Fefnir cringed hearing that name again. But he answered quickly as to not disturb anyone else. Especially Leviathan. Last time he woke her up, she had chased him all over Neo Arcadia. In fact, if he recalled right.Leviathan was also trying some human make up cream at night for a facial at that time. She had spoke of some nonsense on how she would be the star of Neo Arcadia.

"Wishful thinking". He said aloud while chuckling. He soon stopped realizing if he continued, he would just repeat what had happened last time. Minus the facial cream.

"Cammy? Are you ready to go? We have to leave early if we want to get there. Your Mother and Father already know about this, so dont worry. Just move slowly though. We don't want to wake Frakenste- err.. mommy up."He held out one hand to her so she could be lifted up gently. Camille wrapped her arms around his one as he pulled her out of the capsule with only a slight sqeak coming from her at being lifted. The small noise somehow managed to stir Leviathan up as she opened her eyes slightly, her hands resting at her sides and her body still.

Fefnir froze and ducked pulling Camille down with him and covering her mouth quickly. He knew if that monster woke up, he would be in serious trouble.

"curses. Why couldn't I have Phantoms abilities"? he muttered under his breath, while still holding the squirming girl. He looked down realizing his actions as he carefully removed his hand. Camille took in a deep breath and hiccuped making Fefnir wince.

"Why you noisy little- cant you be quiet for just ten seconds"? he asked irritably.

Cammy looked up at him and hiccuped again before smiling and beginning the count. Her small little hands lifted up as each finger was counted.

"one,two,three,four,five,-"

"Camille! close your mouth or you are going to have on your hands a very angry biscuit!" The rise in his voice made Leviathan once again turn in her capsule and talking in her sleep.

" I want a biscuit.." she mumbled.

Fefnir gritted his teeth as he picked up Camille who was still attempting to count while hiccuping. He let the door rise before slipping out and going down the hall quickly. If he could just get through the corridor he would be alright. At least he hoped so. If anybody were to spot him, his plan would be ruined. And this was something he refused to let go of easily. Though he was starting to like the little squirt, he couldn't bare to keep her around any longer. Harpuia and Leviathan would just have to deal with it. And so would Master X.

Cammy hiccuped again as they went down a few stairways leading to the exit. Just a little further and he could be on his way to give this small thing to Zero.

The area around them was dark and quiet as he rushed through with the counting bundle in his arms. The only sound that echoed was his footsteps as he raced to each door that was after the next.

"listen you annoying thing! Ten seconds passed a long time ago. You can stop counting." he stated as he went down another staircase almost stumbling down the third.

"does that mean I can start talking"? she asked with a light hiccup at the end. Fefnir glared down at her ,very irritated as he ran through another door and outside of the main area.

"no. Dont talk at all.Or erm.. I will never tell you a story again". he grumbled lightly.

The escape continued as he reached the main city of Neo Arcadia slowing to a walk. It was silent as lights were dim at the front of doorsteps. There was no sound whatsoever as Fefnir walked down one alley which led to the back of Neo Arcadia and out of the main city and to the outskirts. Camille rested her head against Fefnir's shoulder as she gazed around at the empty streets. Her eyes scanned the area with curiosity. Her long dark hair bounced on her shoulders as Fefnir kept at a steady pace with her still in his arms.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?!" A sudden voice called out to him. Or at least he thought so. Before he could respond and turn. He heard another voice. A familiar voice.

"Step aside. I am patrolling the area at the moment. How dare you even question me."

Fefnir turned his head slightly to see none other then Harpuia scolding a lower ranking soldier. Of course being at the time completey opposite at knowing who was who.

The soldier saluted and backed away a few steps.

"I..I am sorry,sir. Please forgive me".

Fefnir, was of course curious as to why Harpuia was out here at this time since it wasn't really his time to be scouting out the area. But in any case, he had no time to see what he was doing, for he had his own plans.

As he turned again, he continued down the alley reaching the end and huffing as he saw a large gate infront that blocked the way. Fefnir grinned taking a few more steps toward it. It would be a pleasure to knock it down. But it would attract to much attention. And that was something that he really didn't need at the time.

"Hey Cammy.. Want to play 'toss the human'?" he asked with a snicker as she tilted her head a bit confused at what was happening. She blinked a few times looking to the gate and then back to Fefnir.

"Toss the Human'? What's that? I have never heard of that game before, Uncle. How do you play it?" she asked utterly confused.

Fefnir smirked and put his arms more around her in a throwing position and chuckled.

"Its simple. I toss. and you go into the air without screaming. Understand"?

"Well gee, Uncle Biscuit I dont know. That sounds-" Camille was cut short as Fefnir tossed her high into the air making her giggle.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He grumbled jumping after and performing a front flip before catching her back in his arms and landing on the other side of the gate with no injury to either one. Camille clapped her hands a few times and looked back to the night sky.

"Oh Uncle Biscuit! That was fun Lets go again, please"? she asked bouncing up and down.

Fefnir twitched, shaking his head and breaking out into a run with her again as he headed for the Resistance base. It was a little ways away, but if he continued at this pace, he should be able to make it in plenty of time. And then... then Master X won't even think of Camille ever again. Not with what he would be bringing back instead.

Not to far away from Neo Arcadia, stood a green colored reploid standing perfectly still with his eyes closed and his fists at his side His posture was straight and formal. He stood in a meadow, covered with flowers. Infront of him rested a gravestone with the name engraved 'Brina Radburn'. Camille's Mother.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Brina. I dont understand how this could have happened. I just dont get it. Everyone else made it out of there. Except you and Cammy. Why? Who could have done this?" He paused and sighed a bit looking back to Neo Arcadia.

"maybe this place isn't as peaceful as Master X makes it out to be. But then again... She was the only human killed. Maybe she had some sort..of enemy. But it still seemed odd. And it didn't make sense.

Harpuia's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers quickly bowing his head before walking away from the grave and back to the center of Neo Arcadia.

"surely Cammy saw something.Maybe if I ask her she will give me some information." he paused for a moment before heading off , taking one more glance at the grave.

"Goodbye Brina..I'll miss you".

"Are we there yet"?

"no".

"Are we there yet"?

"no".

"Are we there yet"?

"Arghhh no!"

Fefnir raced through the feilds heading for the resistance base swiftly. All the while while he was at it; the small human continued to pester him on if they had reached the destination. She had been asking that every single second seemingly. And frankly, Fefnir couldn't see how Harpuia and Levi actually dealt with this pipsqueak. It was unbelievable on how many questions she asked. He could even sworn that she had even asked why the sky was blue.

"Camille! Be silent! We aren't there yet"! he shouted as she held onto him tightly,her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

It was quiet. For about a moment.. Until a hiccup was heard again.

Fefnir slapped his forehead as he kept running looking back to her nearing the resistance base.

"Uncle Biscuit..? she hiccuped afterwards.

"what is it now?

"I'm sleepy..can you tell me another story?

Fefnir's left eyes twitched as he raced up a hill and down as he head another hiccup and a loud 'whee'

"no Cammy. I am not telling a story right now".

"How about singing"?

"No.."

"humming?". another hiccup.

"no.."

"dancing"? hiccup hiccup.

"no"!

It was silent again as Camille put one hand to her chin in thought. Her eyes closed as she sighed. Fefnir grinned satisfied that he had finally gotten her to remain quiet. But things only lasted so long as she lowered her hands and giggled.

"Uncle Biscuit"?

"ugh..what is this time Cammy"?

"........Are we there yet"? hiccup.

There was a yell of aggrivation that could be heard from the feilds as Camille tilted her head a little and began to wonder again putting one hand to her chin.

"what is something I said"?

Zidet: unfortunately I havent gotten to the part where they get to the resistance base. But I am getting there as fast as possible . Besides. you should all want me take my time. right? nudges the reviewers

Zero: just admit it. You are slow.

Zidet:.............

Camille: are we ...there yet?

Zidet:................

Fefnir: Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Zero: whoa.....he's mad.

Camille: Its fun..every time I say that..he does the same thing..watch.. ...are we there yet?

Fefnir: raaaaaaaaaah! (rocks in the corner)

Zidet: he's lost it..anyway.. please read and review. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye bye for now!


	7. Knockout

Zidet: ok everyone hi its just me, Zidet. has anybody seen my story that I am making with my buddy Dragnstryker? our name is Zidet DS. you should really go see that one too! it would be much appreciated!

Fefnir: if you reviewers keep calling me a biscuit...

Zidet: slaps Silence! They can do whatever they want!

Harpuia: yes.. yes they can.

Fefnir: hey...what were you doing out in Neo Arcadia late that night any-

Zidet (tackles) Uncle Biscuit!

Fefnir: what! I want to know!

Zidet: you will know soon enough. Now read the Disclaimer..

Fefnir: (grumbles)

Disclaimer- Zidet does not own any of us!

Zidet: that works...I guess..

Fefnir dashes toward the resistance base while Camille continued her girlish ways of humming and asking many questions.

He gritted his teeth going over another hill and dashing down as the little bundle on his shoulders screamed in excitement.

"Cammy. If you do not stop that cursed singing.. then.. Then I will.. well erm.. God! just be silent"!

Cammy tilted her head and giggled poking him lightly.

"But Uncle Biscuit.. um.. that wasn't singing. I was humming. There is a big difference. humming is when you don't sing the words but the tune. And singing is.. well when open your mouth and sing the words. Understand"?

Fefnir twitched as he watched the sun rise over the mountain. It blinded him for a mere moment as he stopped and took in breath of fresh air.

"look Uncle Biscuit! The sun is shining! and its a wondeful peaceful day"!

Fefnir looked back at her as he faked a smile.

"yeah I know. It makes me sick".

Cammy tilted her head as she held onto him tightly and blinked a few times innocently.

"hm? Why? It doesn't make me sick. It makes me feel better. Why does it make you feel bad"

Fefnir continued on his way to the resistance base and sighed shaking his head.

"Cammy.. you ask to many questions. you know that"?

"yup yup. Questions are good".

"They are not..."

"Are too"!

"Are not".

"Are too"!

"I am not going to lower myself to your little childish acts."

"Are too"!

"I will not"!

"You will too"!

"Look.. we are here"! Fefnir pointed to the Resistance base grinning as Camille bounced up and down, excited.

"oh Uncle Biscuit! Let's hurry"!

Her grinned and dashed down toward it.

"Heh. I won that argument."

By the time they had gotten down there, Zero was already ready, stretching and such. As he saw them coming he quickly reached for his Z-saber. His finger curled around the hilt as he froze finally seeing the girl up close.

"T-Those eyes...I.." his voice was low as Fefnir reached him and set the girl down beside him.

"What's the matter, Zero. You surprised to see little Camille. I told you she was just fine. Leviathan has been taking care of her."

Zero released his grip on his saber and narrowed his eyes looking to Fefnir then Camille.

"What? I don't understand."

Camille bounced up and down and looked over at Zero with those sweet innocent eyes.

"oh Zero. Hello. My Mother used to talk about you all the time. But.. she isn't here.. anymore. But now. Mommy Leviathan takes care of me. With Daddy.. and Uncle Biscuit"!

Fefnir quickly kneeled down covering her mouth as she struggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Hey! Lets not get into that"! he shouted looking over to Zero as well.

Zero's eyes widened as he took a step forward and grinned.

"Uncle Biscuit..? Who might that be Camille"? he asked tilting his head and see Fefnir's eyes narrow as the little girl pulled free.

"He is Uncle Biscuit! Because mommy said he was a"

Fefnir grabbed her again and shushed her.

"Now, now, Camille. You wouldn't want your Mother hearing you speak like that. Would you"?

Camille shook her head and smiled pointing to Zero and giggling.

Fefnir stopped and turned slowly and glared only to see Zero chuckling lightly.

"stop that! stop laughing"!

Zero chuckled a bit more and gave a thumbs up to Cammy.

"Good job sweetheart. You just keep calling him that. He loves the name deep down".

Fefnir snarled and looked back down to Camille clearing his throat.

"anyways! Like I came here for in the first place.." he scanned the area hearing giggling by the entrance to the base.

"what is _she_ laughing about..."? he twitched and glared down at Camille as she giggled as well seeing Ciel by the base laughing.

"Uncle Biscuit. I think everyone likes your name, yup yup".

Ciel hid her face leaning against a wall hearing Fefnir's angry voice. Her eyes were closed as she smiled bringing back the name and putting it through her mind over and over. It just seemed to make her laugh harder.

"ahem! all of you shut up! I have come here to offer you this.. little pipsqueak in exchange for a fight with Zero. All Zero has to do is fight me.. and the girl is his." He said aloud. Deep in his mind though he laughed.

'These fools have no idea what I have planned. Master X will be so proud once I get this finished."

Ciel stopped her giggling and peered over her shoulder taking a closer look to Camille.

"That's.. she looks like..." she trailed off and turned her eyes away from the soon to be battle ground. Her eyes shut as she tried to block out some memories that flooded into her mind.

Zero once again reached for his Z-Saber and glanced at the child.

"Well.. Uncle Biscuit. Surely you don't believe we are going to fight with her just standing there." he pointed out pulling the saber all the way and activating it.

Fefnir flinched looking down to Camille and whispered in her ear.

"so erm.. You want to play 'toss the human' again Cammy"? he asked softly looking to her.

Camille smiled and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"ooh yes yes! again! 'Toss the human' is fun"!

Zero watched completely confused as he took a step closer.

"um.. Biscuit.. you don't mean to carry her while we are- Oh my God" Zero's eyes widened more as he watched Camille fly through the air and do a flip. His eyes traveled down to Fefnir who had just finished tossing her.

In the air, Camille giggled as she headed straight for Ciel who panicked and ran in many directions flailing her arms around.

"I don't know how to Catch! I never was good at baseball in Gym class"! she screamed and watched as the girl came closer to the ground. Ciel extended her arms and closed her eyes hoping for the best as she felt the force hit her, making her fall to her knee's.

Her eyes opened slowly seeing the girl look up at her and wave, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Thank you miss Ciel for catching me."

Ciel took in a deep breath and held her close.

"erm.. no problem sweety."

Fefnir looked over to Zero and narrowed his eyes harshly. His stance changing.

"well then.. come on, Zero, lets get this started"

Fefnir immediately formed another cannon on his other hand, making sure he start the battle out on the right foot, and unleashed a flurry of blasts towards Zero. Zero jumped the blasts, trying to slash Fefnir down the middle while in the air. However, Fefnir easily avoided this merely by stepping back. Zero delivered a thrust of his mighty blade forward, but Fefnir step to the side, and aimed to smack Zero upside the head with his massive cannon. Zero, ducked the attack and immediately tried to slash from the side, but failed by Fefnir effortlessly jumping over Zero.

Zero turned around and the two stared fiercely into each other's eyes.

"'See you've kept strong there Zero." Commented Fefnir.

"'See you've been doing the same Biscuit!" Zero sighed with a smirk.

"I'll tear you limb from limb if you say biscuit one more time you antique!" yelled Fefnir.

"What? Can't take a joke there big guy?" continued Zero.

"I'll blast you to kingdom come!" exclaimed Fefnir as he unleashed another flurry of shots.

"Running out of ideas there? You already tried that trick." Teased Zero as he back flipped over Fefnir. He turned around swiftly, aiming for a perfect cut, but his hoped were abruptly halted when Fefnir stopped his hand by placing the side of his cannon in it's path and placing the other cannon right up to the red hunter's face.

"Who's laughing now Zero?" yelled Fefnir excitedly. Zero looked down to the ground seeming to be defeated.

"You never were one to realize no matter the situation there is always a way to win!" Zero shouted. He planted the sword in the ground behind him, then did a hand stand on the handle, kicking Fefnir into the air in the progress. As Fefnir came down, Zero spun around the handle of his sword and delivered a Fierce kick to the opposition's side.

Fefnir landed on his feet and growled at the seemingly invincible force before him.

"Zero, by the time I'm done with you, it's going to look like you just came out of the oven!" exclaimed Fefnir.

"Me come out of the over?" Zero protested with a cocky tone, "I believe you're the biscuit here, not me."

With that, the battle resumed. Zero quickly threw his Boomerang at Fefnir. Not moving any other part of his body, Fefnir lifted one arm calmly, and caught the boomerang in the jaw-like structure of his cannon.

"This is no time for toys Zero, handle this like a man!" Fefnir said glaring, snapping the shield-boomerang in two. Zero winced slightly thinking of the lecture he was going to get from Cerveau. He pulled out his gun and let out a charged shot. Again, Fefnir did not move, and just let the blast impact on his chest.

"You don't really think that little Pea shooter is going to hurt me, do you Zero?" Fefnir said with a rather menacing smile. Zero smiled back.

"I always was better with a sword, anyways." Said Zero as he charged at Fefnir, holding his sword above his head. Fefnir again merely stepped to the side and grabbed Zero's hand, holding it behind Zero's back, then pointed his other cannon to the back of Zero's head.

"Looks like I win." Fefnir stated proudly.

"Remember what I said earlier Fefnir? There is always a way to win!" Zero exclaimed.

Everything began to go black for Fefnir, as he felt the tip of the handle of Zero's sword impact the side of his head. Looking up from the ground, Fefnir's last moment of consciousness was spent seeing the blunt end of the sword Zero conked him with. He smiled, and thought to himself "If only I could have gotten that other hand." As he nodded off to sleep.

DragnStryker: I'll bet your all a little confused why DS is posting here, baffled even? Let me explain, Zidet had me do the fight scene for this chapter, since she's supposedly "bad at fight scenes" blah blah blah. Personally I think I'm worse, but oh well. So everything after Fefnir says "Lets get this started!" is my fault. So, I hope you all liked it, see you around.

Cy: Whats this? No blatant self-promotion or advertising? This is unlike you DS

DragnStryker: Oh on the contraire, me writing the story was the advertising…. As well as doing the author notes.

Cy: V.v


	8. Most Peculiar

Zidet: alrighty. Hello Hello!

Fefnir: That..was not fair!

Zidet: well of course it was...

Cammy: nap time for Uncle Biscuit!

Zidet (sweatdrop)

Cammy: I wanna do it! Hi all of you nice people out there! Zidet does not own any megaman characters but..she..owns..me?

Levi: no she doesnt!

Zidet( sigh) anyway..onward..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zero blinked a few times and nudged Fefnir with his foot.

"uhh Fefnir"? he whispered nudging him again.

Camille layed in Ciel's arms clapping.

"Yay! Zero made Uncle Biscuit take a nap. Nap time for Uncle B"! she yelled.

Zero put away his Z-sabre and sat down cross legged from Fefnir and poked him in the head.

"Hey.. wake up". He poked him again as he heard Ciel walk closer with Cammy in her arms.

"Well that was...erm...intresting..to say the least." She lowered Cammy to the ground and sat down beside Zero and looked over at him.

"Want to poke him with a stick? He might twitch or something." She suggested,shrugging and twisting some of her blonde hair locks with he fingers.

Cammy kneeled down, hugging the sleeping biscuit.

"You think maybe he wants a stuffed bunny to sleep with"? She asked looking over at Ciel and Zero who sat on the ground silently conversing.

The two looked over at at her and blinked a few times. Zero smirked as Ciel let out a small giggle. Cammy tilted her head and continued hugging Fefnir.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fefnir felt himself open his eyes as he looked around ,seeing himself back at the base. Everything seemed normal until he saw a bird swoop down . He blinked looking up seeing a few birds flying in thier base.

"W-what am I doing here? Wasn't I fighting Zero? And why are these blasted birds flying around inside! And where is everyone"! he shouted out as he felt a bird fly down and land on his head. He stood still for a moment as a small smile crept onto his face, slowly lifting his cannon.

"This will show him not to land on _my _head"! He chuckled a bit as he fired his cannon. The bird chirped out in suprise and flew away quickly as the shot blasted past him and into the ceiling. It cracked down the hall and began to cave in.

"And I thought our base was built better than this"! He watched as the cracks grew deeper.

"Well this is just great..." He shook his head and dashed forward trying to get away from the collapsing area. He could already feel the small pebbles of debris fall onto his armor. He quickly shook it off and tried to go faster as he came to a sudden stop. He blinked as he watched Cammy skip toward him and wave.

"Uncle Biscuit! Hello"! she cried out with a wide smile.

Fefnir clenched his fists and huffed, crossing his arms.

"What are you blind? Can't you see this area is is caving in! And I could have swore I dumped you off at the Resistance base"!

Cammy tilted her head and skipped on past him.

"You sure are funny Uncle Biscuit"! She passed by him and giggled.

"But you really should get an umbrella." She shuffled her feet a little and looked up at him. Fefnir blinked a few times.

"huh? why"? He looked down at her and huffed again. Camille giggled and pointed up before skipping off down the hall.

Fefnir wasn't sure what came from his throat. Whether it was a whine or a small squeak,he wasn't sure. Either way it sounded the same as he looked up seeing the ceiling come down on him.

Dust rose from the air as the rest of the ceiling fell leaving the hall in shambles. Fefnir's voice rang out through the area as he moved trying to get out.

"ouch".. he muttered scrambling out and muttering unpleasant things. Though as he opened his eyes he saw Camille continue to skip down the far end of the hall. His jaw dropped as he pushed the rest of the crumbling ceiling away.

Just as he was about to yell something out to the small girl,he felt a sudden blow to the side of his face.

"bloody hell"! he fell back to the ground and rubbed the side of his face. He looked over seeing Leviathan glare down at him with her trident in hand.

"what was that for woman"! he yelled,standing up and shaking off the ceiling parts and dust.

Leviathan just turned a bit and raised he trident which glimmered with a bright blue light. Fefnir tilted his head and took a step back.

"Look Levi.. I dont know what your problem is,but it wasn't me this time. I just got here! Although I wish I knew how.." he looked down and sighed as the fourth guardian spoke.

"What is the matter with you? Cammy could have gotten hurt"! she screamed out,bonking him on the head with the tip of her trident.

Fefnir yelled out again in anger as he continued rubbing his head.

Leviathan put one hand to her waist and smiled.

"well serves you right I say"! she exclaimed as her trident grew brigthter.

Fefnir closed his eyes and turned uncomfortably hearing the hum of Levi's weapon.

"L-Levi? what are you doing? L-look its not that the big of a deal"! he shouted putting his hand at his side.

Leviathan smirked and raised it pointing it at him as it shot out a sudden blue blast at him.

Fefnir's eyes went wide as he stumbled through the hall trying to get away from the blast and the crazy female.

"Bejabbers"! he screamed to himself and mentally slapped himself for saying such a silly thing.

The energy wave followed him, gaining on him fast. He had no idea what it was and certaintly had no intention of figuring it out the hard way.

As he turned the corner he shouted back at Leviathan.

"You crazy female! All of you are the same! Lunatics"! The energy sparked and swirved gaining more speed as it dashed down the empty hall.

"When I get that crazy woman I swear I'll-" he was cut short by a strange tingling feeling through his body as the spark of energy that had been following him tapped him lightly finally expanding and engulfing around him.

He screamed and fell to his knee's and waited for his body tp spark and malfunction. However as time passed, he realized he felt fine. He opened his eyes blinking and looking around.

"Hey.. I feel fine". He smirked and turned the corner seeing Leviathan tap her foot impatiently.

"You see this, you old hag? I am perfectly fine"! he screamed out to her flailing his _chubby_ arms.

Leviathan blinked a few times as a small smile appeared on her face. She began to giggle a bit.

"Well that's not what I intended, but it's even better." She burst out laughing,turning the corner and waving her hand.

"Good luck, Uncle Biscuit". she continued laughing as she walked out sight leaving a very confused Fefnir.

He huffed and hopped down the hall muttering even more unpleasant things about the female guardian.

And he continued to mutter till he realized he was hopping. He halted to a stop and took in a deep breath. He already knew something was wrong. He just couldn't figure out what. He shook his head lightly and continued on his way till he reached his room. He waited as it slid open. He hopped over to his mirror and slowly looked in it. His left eye twitched as he huffed and narrowed his eyes.

Fefnirtwitched a bit more before yelling out being heard all through Neo Arcadia.

"Levi"!

He attempted to calm hiself down as he continued staring into the mirror. His door slid open as an annoyed voice was heard.

"Fefnir? Why are you shouting like that? You need to- OH MY GOD YOU'RE A GIANT BISCUIT"!

Fefnir hopped the other way to see Sage staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Yes Harpuia. Yes I noticed.." he hopped over to him and looked up angrily.

"And it's all because of that blasted woman"! he bounced up and down with a stern glare as Harpuia kneeled down and stared, watching him hop angrily.

"Well I certaintly must ask,Fefnir..erm.. Biscuit... Why did Levi do that to you"? He still watched as Fefnir finally stopped hopping and huffed looking down at his fluffy soft biscuit body.

"Gee Harpuia.. I don't know! I don't even know why I am here"!

he looked into the mirror once more and grumbled.

"But.. it doesn't matter. I will find her and get her to change me back"! He hopped past Harpuia and cursed a few times.

"Um Fefnir. How are you going to do that"? He turned and followed him to the door rubbing the back of his neck. Fefnir looked back and extended his somewhat of an arm with a small mini cannon on it.

"How do you think! I'll blast her"! He shouted aiming his mini cannon at the wall outside his door. He cried out as he fired it and was deeply upset as he watched a few biscuits fire from his cannon and hit the wall.

"Bejabbers! My cannon! Argh! and why do I keep saying that stupid word? And what has she done to my cannon?Why is it shooting biscuits"?

Harpuia watched with somewhat of a humorous grin as he calmly walked up to Fefnir and bonked his cannon a few times. A biscuit fell out and into his hand as he bit into it.

"Hmm delicious. Thanks Uncle Biscuit". He chuckled a bit as he continued eating and walked back to his own room.

Fefnir was silent for a few moments as he hopped down the hall past Harpuia's room and contined till he reached the the elevator.

"How dare Harpuia eat my biscuits! I'll show him! I'll show them all"! He stopped his ranting as he heard the small ding of the elevator and hopped in struggling to push the floor button. He jumped up, missing it and plopped on the ground. The elevator door slid open again as Phantom walked in, saying nothing at first walking around him and observing him.

"Hmm most peculiar". He whispered slowly taking long strides around him. Fefnir glared and hopped back shooting a biscuit out at Phantom as it his head and plopped on the ground. Phantom watched as it fell and blinked a few times,staring down at him for a bit longer.

"Fefnir? Are you really a biscuit"?

Fefnir sighed and glared more.

"No Phantom.. I'm a muffin"!

There was a hollow echoing noise through the elevator as a puff of smoke blew infont of them. Phantom merely watched with a raised eyebrow as Fefnir choked and fell over.

"Hark! I am the Muffin King... Zero!" Zero stood still as the smoke faded looking to all of them with a stern glare.

Phantom shook his head and walked out of the elevator muttering something about using the stairs.

The two stared at eachother for a few moments as all was silent.

Back at the real Resistance Base Ciel and Zero had gotten Fefnir into the Recovery room and sat there waiting for him to wake up listening to him talk and whisper in his sleep. Cammy sat in Ciel's arms humming a bit.

"Uncle Biscuit sure does sleep a long time,huh? He must of been tired when he came here".

Ciel looked back at Zero and nodded.

"Seems that way".

Zero stared and kept looking down wincing every few moments. Ciel tilted her head and bit her lip nervously.

"Zero"?

"Zero"?

"Zero? What's the matter"?

Ciel stood up and carried Cammy with her as she kneeled down next to him and placed Cammy down for a moment.

"Zero..please..What's wrong"?

"Muffin.."

"huh"?

Zero twitched and looked back at Fefnir.

"he..called..me...a muffin...didn't you just hear him"?

Ciel and Cammy blinked a few times. Ciel picked up Cammy quickly and sighed.

"Come on Cammy. I think we will leave Uncle Biscuit alone with..Muffin.." With those last few words and a small giggle she left the recovery room with a bouncy Camille.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Zidet: Well then I really wanted to finish Fefnir's dream in this chapter..but.. I was moving and such and had not time..Plus..I didn't want to keep you all hanging for to long.. Yes yes..for all you people who is wandering when there will be a serious chapter.. there will be soon..anyways... if any of you have any Questions you can IM me if you wish on yahoo as zidetprincess1 ...that is if you like or just want to say hello to me or yell at me for some strange reason. or..just Email me.. anyways. I will get back to you all .Thank for still reading. Its much appreciated.

Fefnir: (looks up at the big Para) ...Loser..

Zidet: hush Biscuit...


	9. Neo Breadia

Zidet: ah ok.. let' see. Time to update again. yup yup . ok ok I know I have been getting lazy. But.. (ahem) forgive me.

Harpuia: yes...forgive her..not.

Cammy: ... why is Uncle Biscuit a real biscuit?

Zidet : (sweatdrop) well.. he is just having a crazy dream. Anyways..shall we?

Disclaimer- Zidet does not own any Megaman characters.. but when Leviathan is not around.. she takes care of Cammy

The two still stood in the Elevator staring at eachother. Fefnir peered out through the smoke and tilted his head.

"err.. Zero? What in the world are you doing here? And why are you..dressed as a muffin"? he almost chuckled hearing himself speak such words, but then remembered who was actually a full fledged edible food. At least that's what he assumed.

Zero cleared his throat and shook his head a few times.

" I challenge you King Biscuit! For the throne of Neo Breadia! I already have control over the Muffin Base. And soon,the entire world"! he began to laugh and threw his head back as Fefnir leaned against the wall watching ,clearly confused and dissapointed.

" uh.. so what are you going to do about it"? he asked looked around the elevator slightly. Zero stopped laughing and looked back at him and then to the buttons to the left ,waddling up to it and pushing one with his stubby hands.

"Well first.. I have to get to the bottom floor".

Fefnir fell over at the sudden movement of the elevator as Zero pushed it. He twitched numerous amounts of times,constantly having to hear Zero's insane laughter.

"...Zero! shut up already! since when did you want to take over the world"? he looked over at him, obviously very annoyed. Zero once again stopped laughing and glared back at him.

"oh no you don't! That's King Muffin to you.. Everyone will bow down to me"! he yelled out,once again bursting in insane laughter. Fefnir merely shook his head, hearing the ding of the elevator and walking past him,hopping out.

Zero followed him ,waddling out and looking to the exit of the main base and seeing the City.

"ah yes. Neo Breadia. It will be mine"! he chuckled again and walked forward, rather waddling again. Fefnir closed his eyes wondering when on earth Neo Arcadia became Neo Breadia. This was all so confusing. As he looked out to the city, he realized all of the humans who he swore to protect, were all biscuits!

"What...happened"? he blinked a few times and hopped over to get a better veiw. All the people looked over immediatly bowing and murmuring words.

"long live the Biscuit King! Long live the Biscuit King".

Fefnir looked over to Zero who glared out to all the people and raised his muffin like hands.

"My fellow food products! The King had betrayed you! I The Muffin King will rule over you all now.. and name this wonderful Kingdom.. Muffin Land! How does that sound"?

All was silent as Zero waited and lowered his hands smirking over at Fefnir ,who still seemed to be very confused. But before he could gloat to him ,he felt large objects hit him. He looked over seeing rather gigantic blueberry's aimed at him. he shrieked and ran around in circles.

"no my children! The Muffin King must be orginal! you must not plague me with a different brand"! he ran around a bit more as Fefnir watched and then looked back to all the ..people.. what else was he supposed to call them..food products? That seemed a bit to weird.

Just as he began to walk away he felt himself being shoved to the ground as Muffin Zero and Biscuit Fefnir rolled down the stairs. They were tiny squeaks each time they hit the ground. They rolled all the way to the bottom as Zero reached behind his back..or at least tried to. He strugled and took in deep breaths as Fefnir stood up a bit dazed shaking his head and falling back down.

"King Biscuit! Quickly! The dreaded Muffin King is pulling out the dreaded Muff Saber! Quicky stop him"! Fefnir blinked looking over to a random person who had shouted that and then finally noticed Zero still struggling to reach behind him with his stubby hands and grab hold of the M-Saber. He grinned and walked calmly up to him and aimed his biscuit cannon and laughed a little.

"Finally I will defeat you! And.. I guess. I will..rule..Neo..Breadia.?" true it sounded very strange saying something as stupid as that..but at least he was going to beat Zero...Muffin King..it didn't matter.

.

Back at the Resistance Base, Ciel looked down at the capsule Fefnir was resting in and tilted her head.

"hey..Cammy.. Your Uncle..is smiling in his sleep.. I wonder why..."? She held Cammy in her arms and patted her lightly on the head and neared the capsule to hear if Fefnir had any words to match the smile on his lips.

"ha..Muffin... Zero.. I..will...rule Neo..Breadia..and The Muffin..Base..ha..ha..ha..ha.."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked back to Cammy who shrugged and shook her head.

"I think Uncle Biscuit should stop taking illegal medicine.. that way ..he will not dream of Muffins and such..Thats what Mommy Leviathan said..."

Ciel giggled a little and stood up with Cammy in her arms and looked closely at Cammy for the first time. Cammy blinked and tilted her head.

"Something wrong Miss Ciel.."?

Ciel's eyes widened as Cammy smiled and quickly put her head down. Though the moment had been such a cheeful one. It quickly turned tragic as she backed away from Cammy and looked away.

'I shouldn't be thinking of this right now.. Now isn't the time.. It..isn't..the time..to think about...that person.. it's not right.. I need to forget. But I don't want to forget.. Do I'?

Cammy tugged on Ciel's skirt and bit her lip a little and blinked more.

"Miss Ciel.. Miss Ciel.. whats the matter? Are you sick"? she asked with such delicate innocence that it made Ciel close her eyes and try to block it out.

'a baby.. a ..baby..The child'...

Ciel lowered her eyes to the ground and took in a deep breath as she quickly looked back up smiling and turning her head walking to the exit of the room.

" ah no.. no I am fine. Just a little dizzy for a moment.. that's all. But I suppose you are right little Cammy. Your Uncle really should watch what he is taking". She forced a smile and let the door slide open and beckoned for her to come.

" ah..now let's let Fefnir sleep for a little while.. He probably doesn't want to be humilated anymore, right"? she took Cammy's hand and led her out of the room and leaving the thoughts inside as well.

Once again in the dream Fefnir aimed the cannon and smirked imitating Zero's laugh and charging up the Biscuit cannon.

"now..finally..even if this is only for this .palace of food. At least I will still defeat you! It's over Zero"! He walked a little closer. Zero continued trying to reach for the M-saber and flailed his arms wildly.

"no..My dear Muffin Base. you can't have it"! he struggled and rolled on the ground after trying to reach it still. Fefnir chuckled and finished the charge.

"ah..its no use! your to fat! You can't reach it now!" he laughed again and watched Zero curl up as he shot the blast of the gigantic biscuit at Zero. He bit his lip and watched as it soared through the air preparing to hit him.

Zero closed his eyes and whined a little shaking his head.

"My orginality.. My Muffin Reign is over." he kept his eyes closed and waited for the hit. As he waited he felt nothing hit him. With a bit of caution,he opened his eyes and saw that the biscuit was nowehere to be seen.. and neither was Fefnir.

"huh? what the... AHHHHHHHHHHH!"! Zero looked up and ran around in circles again as a giant hand reached for him and picked him up, the loud voice of a girl giggling.

"ohh yummy. Mommy Leviathan sure was nice to make me so big so I can eat you two. She said you two are delicious and nutritious."

Zero's face paled as he squirmed and screamed.

" No no no no no no! Don't! I am the Muffn King! You can' t do this to me"! he yelled more and looked down seeing all the food product people squirm away into their gingerbread houses.

Fefnir watched as well and shook his head.

"morons.. that will defiantely get them eaten if they go in a edible house.." he paused seeing Zero shout about it being impossible for him to be ...eaten.

"No! No you wretched child! put me down! arrgh! Damn you M- saber! Damn you"! he continued yelling like an idiot as Fefnir raised his cannon and shot biscuits from it aiming it at the giant Camille's head.

" take this...you..you. giant..thing!"! he yelled out and open fired. Camille watched as the tiny biscuits hit her head. She sniffled dropping Zero to the ground making him squeak out in pain. Tears fell down her cheeks as they hit the ground of Neo Breadia. Fefnir looked down and stopped shooting, yelling at her.

"stop you fool! your flooding the city"! he tried pulling out of Cammy's hand as she cried more and let her tears continue to hit the ground.

Somewhere along the line, Fefnir watched as Zero was washed away in the tears, never to return ,though he babbled on saying he would, as he sunk.

As a few minutes passed, Fefnir watched as Camille stood in Neo Breadia, her tears reaching her up to knee high. He watched soggy breads and biscuits wash away shaking his head slightly.

"well so much for the Kingdom..." he murmured. He tapped his chin a few times as Camille continued sniffling.

" ah..what to do.." he continued to ponder ,until he heard a very familiar voice yell out to them. Rather Camille.

"Eat him sweety! Eat him now"! It will make you feel better! Then You wont have to be yelled at by him ever again"! Fefnir grimaced seeing Levithan floating along on a giant cheerio. She held her trident in her hand and smirked waving to to them from down below.

Camille sniffled and looked to Fefnir and a small smile crossed her lips. she giggled and nodded to Leviathan as she held him up and raised him to her mouth.

" yay! Uncle Biscuit will be good to eat! yup yup"! she giggled and watched as he yelled out in panic.

"arrgh no! no! dont eat me! Leviathan! your gonna pay! Cammy! Cammy! no! dont eat your Uncle! you can't do that! I.. I'll buy you a pony! don't eat me! Cammy"! he shouted out as Cammy held her mouth open drawing him nearer to it.

"no! don't eat me! Don't eat me"!

no..no..don't..eat me...don't..eat me...no..." Fefnir murmured in his sleep as all three sat around him watching and waiting to see what happened next. Zero handed Ciel some popcorn as she muched away and held Cammy in her arms and bit her lip nervously. Cammy jumped up and down excited.

"ooh Miss Ciel ..what's going to happen next"? she listened to Fefnir smiling happily ,still listening closely to him.

Ciel shrugged and continued watching.

" I don't know..let's just wait and see.. maybe he is going to get eaten.."

They all crossed their fingers waiting to hear what was going to happen to poor Fefnir. But just as the moment arised ,Fefnir jumped up quickly hitting his head on the top of the capsule he was in. He looked around quickly and frantically as he looked over to them curling up.

"no! no! Cammy please!" he shouted,almost whining.

Zero sighed and stood up walking over to fefnir's capsule and opening it looking down at him.

"erm.. I think he has totally lost it.. there is only one thing to do.."

Ciel and Cammy tilted their heads as Fefnir got up sitting up completely and looking around still a little dazed.

"KNOCK HIM OUT AGAIN"! he slammed the capsule door down again in hopes that he would get knocked out, but in any case, it just made Fefnir curse and mutter more unpleasant things.

Zero shrugged and stepped back.

" aww to bad.. shows is over guys..for now". he watched as Fefnir slowly got out of the capsule and rubbed his head looking over to all of them glaring.

"what a horrid nightmare.." he mumbled and looked to his cannon and body, seeing that it was back to normal. It was a complete relief to see that it was ok now. But ... now that that was over. He had other plans to get to.

"what are you all staring at"? he snapped out at them as he stormed past them muttering more and exiting the room. Zero blinked a few times and tilted his head.

"What' s wrong with him"? he asked silently as he watched Fefnir walk out,still apprently a little dazed from the bonk on the head.

Ciel and Cammy watched as well and Cammy got down from Ciel's arms and giggled.

"Well Uncle Biscuit is grouchy when he wakes up from his nap.. so I am going to go play with Alouette. ok Miss Ciel"? she shuffled her feet and moved some of her black hair back cheerfully.

Ciel said nothing for a moment looking into the girls eyes and then quickly nodded.

"y-yes..That's fine. be careful now,ok"? she warned almost trance like. Cammy didn't catch it though as she quickly agreed and ran out of the room in a hurry. Zero did of course and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Ciel? Ciel? Is everything alright? You don't look to good". he shook her lightly as she closed her eyes and turned away from him quickly backing up.

"yes..yes I am fine..I .. have to get back to work now Zero.. see you later..alright"? Without waiting for a respose, she quickly ran past him and out the door as the other two had. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as her blonde hair bounced up and down from the panicked clumbsy run she was in.

Back in the room, Zero sat down in a nearby chair and shook his head looking to a nearby window,seeing the sunset. Fefnir had been out for almost the whole day, and the stars would be here soon. He was in some way grateful so he could change his thoughts and go out in the open outside ..and dream..

Ciel apprently had the same thoughts as him as she went to the rooftop of the resistance base ,seeing the sun go past the mountains and hide itself away until it was time for it to shine once more. For now.. it was the moon's and stars turn to share the sky.

As Ciel looked up to the sky, her tears shined from the burning sun ,making them glimmer with a burning desire to see..that person again. Every time she saw Cammy. She saw.. that smile .that knowledge.. and that spirit...

"I can only pray that you are ok there.. perhaps it is some coincidence.. I refuse to believe it..until I see. it.. And I pray I never lay eyes on what I fear the most. I wouldn't be able to take it. Not now.. Not at this time.. Not in the time of.. sadness.." She put one hand to her eyes and covered them feeling the tears escape onto her fingers. She didn't know what to do anymore. She needed to be strong for everyone. For all who she worked for. All who she prayed for. What would all of them think...what would they say..Zero..what would he say..?

Ciel fell to her knee's and put her arms around herself as the sun cast a shadow behind her with its last rays. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and over her eyes as her long ponytail spilt on each side crossing over each shoulder .

."Why..did ..you leave.. that was..the most.." she trailed off and closed her eyes tightly and tightened her arms around herself ,her shoulders going up and down from her silent tears.

She sniffled stopping and holding her breath as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ciel.. I never thought I would see the day you were at your knee's..What would cause such a sudden sight"?

Ciel turned her head a little,her eyes glassy from her tears as she gasped a little. She had forgotten all about him. Sure. It was ok to be relaxed when Zero was around with her. But not to be alone.

"Fefnir.. What do you want? What are you still doing here"? she got up slowly from her knee's and turned to face him as the sun disappeared over the ancient mountains.

Fefnir walked a little closer to her and chuckled.

"I have no more times for games Ciel.. dont be stupid..Now come along.. I came for you".

Ciel seemed a bit shocked to hear this. She was certain they had given that up by now. Why did they want her now?

She staggered back and looked behind her seeing the edge of the roof. And the only way she could get off the roof was past Fefnir. She glared defiantly and shook her head.

"Fefnir. I will go nowhere with you! And I advise you to leave at once before Zero gets up here"! her voice was shaky as she felt her body tremble. She was in no condition to be brave.. and she knew it. And so did he.

"Ciel.. Come now.. You know there is no way Zero will come up here. He got your signal to be left alone. I heard what you said and heard you come up here.. Although I don't understand why you are crying. I am no mood to play the nice guy. But then again.. Am I ever?..now get over here"! he extended his hand and beckoned her forward.

Ciel looked around and backed up again ,before darting forward trying to pass by him. A failed attempt and probably rather foolish as he yanked her by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Well now.. that certaintly made it alot easier. Thank you for practically cooperating Ciel.. I am sure Master X will want to have a nice long talk with you". He chuckled as Ciel began to scream and struggle. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and picked up some speed and jumped off the roof hitting the ground making it crack a little,before continuing on his way. He didn't want to teleport there.. He would rather just run. He wasn't really in any rush. At least he liked to think so. Besides.. with this nice jog, perhaps he could train his body to be a little more quick and have a little more movement so he didn't have to rely on his cannon all the time, though he dearly loved using it.

Ciel screamed more on his shoulder and kicked more, crying out for Zero. Fefnir paid her no mind as he ran along planning on what he should tell Master X once he got there. He knew he shouldn't plain out say he had taken the little squirt to the Resistance Base. But he needed to think of of a more reasonable answer.

Zero yawned as he finally saw the stars reveal themselves. He smiled a little and stood up walking down the hall and stopping in suprise seeing Cammy and Alouette sleeping down on the floor with scattered toys about. He tilted his head and walked up to them kneeling down and lifting them both up with one arm and laying their heads on both of his shoulders.

'That's a little strange. Ciel would definatly tuck them into bed way before they fall asleep on the hallway floor. She always tucks in Alouettte.. But neither of them are in a bed..' he shook his head a little and carried them along to Alouette's room and placed them into bed pulling the covers over them gently and turning on a small night light in the corner.

He stretched again and closed the door after, going around the resistance base searching for Ciel. After no luck whatsoever, he finally went to her room and knocked lightly on her door calling out to her. There was no answer as he waited. He put in the code and watched as the door slid open,seeing her room empty as well. Be began to get worried as he turned and and walked quickly to the base's rooftop. That was the only place left she could be...

Fefnir halted to a stop putting Ciel down as she was to tired to scream anymore. she stood beside him though as he had his arm tightly around her small wrist.He looked out to Neo Arcadia,knowing he was just about there.he tugged her along and smirked as she whined a little in protest. As they walked over a small meadow,a small object became known to Ciel as she squinted walking a little faster,curious as to what it was. Fefnir was confused seeing her now tug him along. Was she really that much in rush to be questioned and possibly killed by Master X.?

Ciel continued, as apparent tears began to cloud her eyes yanking away from his grip suprisingly and rushing to the object that was now revealed to be a gravestone. She fell to her knee's once more and stared ahead at the writing and gasped,biting her lip and putting her hands over her eyes and shaking her head.

"oh no..God..no..no! no...please..." she curled in a ball and sobbed louder as Fefnir looked to the gravestone and read the words imprinted on it. They meant nothing to him as he looked closely at it.

_'Brina Radburn'_

_Gone but not Forgotten'_

He was indeed curious about the Woman who was now gone. What did she matter to Ciel? But his time was now running short as he pulled Ciel up by her arms and pulled her away.

"come on.enough tears Ciel.." he whispered pulling her along and away from the gravestone and into the beginning of the city. He had no time for tears. And he doubted Master X would either. So she had better straighten up.

They faded off in the distance as as a figure came up from behind the other side of the nearby hill and watched them walk off. He tilted his head and put one hand to his chin.

"Most Peculiar.. that's two today..." he shrugged and went back down into hiding seeing if perhaps any other would visit the woman who apprently had been so close to others hearts...

Zidet (sigh) I am..so tired..there! are..you...all..happy. Yes I know what I am doing in case you are all confused and wondering what the heck I am thinking.

Fefnir:oh..what are you thinking of?

Zidet: ...that's none of your concern biscuit boy..anyways..please read and review..hope you enjoyed the chapter..night night everyone. see you all soon!


	10. Not one Tear may fall

Zidet: (cries) ...

Cammy: aww Zidety ..its ok.. Maybe it was just...

Fefnir: oh dont be a baby..

Zero: Maybe the reviewers were busy this time..

Zidet: I didnt get hardly any reviwes last time! They hate me! They..hate me! (sniffle) well for everyone who is still reading (sniffle) here you go.. I am trying my best to keep you all happy...

Disclaimer- Zidet does not own any megaman Characters.. she only owns Cammy...sort of..

Zidet: oh um..one more thing.. I am so sorry..about the setences crunched up. I tried fixing it.. but it ignored me and did it anyways! I will try again this time! onward!

Zero raced out of the doors of the resistance base, his footsteps loud and panicked, his eyes narrowed.

'Damn it Ciel.. Where are you! How could you just leave without telling anyone.. Its not like you at all.' His thoughts continued running through his head.

It was true. He was starting to get very worried about Ciel.And lately he noticed both of them haven't been very normal lately. He was starting to get snappy all the time with people. And Ciel.. she.. she would drop in times of depression. But really now.. Didn't everyone do that? It was a very sad time for the Resistance Base. They had not achieved their time of peace yet. And who knew when they ever would.

He went around the corner of the Resistance Base seeing the the entrance to the lift that led to the Rooftop. He quickly got onto it and pushed the button , pulling out his Z- saber, just in case there were some unpleasant suprises on top.

As the lift rose higher to the top, his thoughts drifted for a few moments. What was making them both so irritated at the mention of Cammy? For different reasons he was sure. But he knew Ciel probably at least understood her reason. He didn't know why it upset him. Or did he?.. Back in his mind? Somewhere...

_Blood..._

_Death..._

_Innocence..._

_And her eyes... Cammy!_

_A little girl ran through a door curling up on the floor, crying as blood leaked out from her stomache and her shoulder. Tears fell from her face as the door was thrust open...Heavy footsteps..._

_"no..Mommy.. I want..mommy...stop...leave me alone...MOMMY!"_

Zero's eyes snapped open as he clenched his fist tightly and walked onto the rooftop shaking his head. He knew what was wrong now... Somewhat.. But that could not be her.. It was to long ago.. Far to long ago. But..

"Ah hell.. It doesn't matter right now.." he muttered under his breath as he scanned the top of the roof in every direction. He saw nothing unusual. But.. He still knew somethng was terribly wrong.

"Ciel...? Ciel! Are you here"? he shouted ,calling out to her. There was no answer just as he expected. As he looked to the sky once more he found himself walking to the edge of the rooftop watching the moon arise ,surrounded by the stars. He almost let a small smile form on his lip, but it was quickly cancelled out as he looked down ,seeing below the rooftop a small indent in the ground, like something heavy had fallen. It really didn't mean anything. But.. it was.. very.. Odd.

As he observed it a little more, he finally jumped down as well, making the same mark as he moved away and put a hand to it and then to the other.

"Wel, Its certain that it was by a reploid.. but then again. Who else is really around here besides Ciel...And I don't think.. she would do that". As he realized he had little time,he ran back to the resistance base to look for the one who he really had never trusted. Fefnir.

It didn't take long to realize that Cammy was gone. Harpuia sat in the room with Leviathan as she cried on the childs bed squeezing the sheets and screamed. It was frusturating being a reploid sometimes. They all knew. ...For one.. Levi; not matter how much she wanted to.. Could not actually Cry.. No matter how much pain ran through her body. Not one tear would ever fall down her face.

"Where is she, Harpuia! Where? We have looked everywhere"! she looked back up at him as he stayed beside her, his head down as he tried to think of something to say to her. He didn't know how he felt right now.. Should he assume the role of the.. Father?.. or as the Guardian, Sage Harpuia? He looked to the door and then back to Levi and placed his hand across her back and patted it a few times to try to comfort her. knew he wasn't very good at this. Cheering people up... It wasn't something he usually did. She continued whining on the bed picking up a small teddy bear that was in the girls bed and brought it to her chest hugging it tightly.

"I knew this would not last.Nobody ever wants me to have something to love. I wanted something to love. I am tired of just fighting now, Sage"!

Harpuia held no emotion on his face as she looked up at him and shook him a few times by the shoulders.

"What do I do now! Tell me"! Her eyes were pleading with him as her lip quivered shaking him again slightly.

Still Harpuia said nothing. What could he say? He didn't know what to say to her. But he was at least going to try as he opened his mouth to offer some words of comfort. But..they never came.

Leviathan jumped up quickly from the bed, placing the stuffed bear back on the bed and walking to the door of Cammy's room , hearing shouts and screams come out from the other side. She waited as it slid open, suprised by what was infront of her.

"Fefnir? Whats going on"? She held a stern expression as Harpuia came beside her looking to the struggling girl in Fefnir's arms.

Fefnir held the girls arms at her side's and huffed a bit looking to the two of them. He looked to Leviathan, seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes. He felt guility for a moment, but quickly shook it away as he pulled Ciel down the hall and looking back to Levi with a glare.

"Leviathan.. I did you a favor.. The child cannot grow up here.And you know she can't..Consider yourself lucky now". He turned his head and pulled Ciel along again as Levi stared back at him with disbelief.

"Fefnir...no.. What did you do...? What did you do! Answer me! Where is she! What did you do with her"? She took a step forward before being yanked back by Harpuia who closed his eyes ,taking in a breath and speaking to Fefnir.

"Fefnir? Answer me now..Where..did you take Cammy.. Or is that obvious.. By who you have in your arms.." His voice was low. Not one could tell whether it was angry , calm or sad. His eyes remained closed still.

It was silent for a moment as Fefnir smirked and looked back to them .

"Sage.. Levi.. What has happened to us over the time of the childs arrival? We are warriors..Not babysitters.. You all should know that."

Leviathan looked back up with an angry glare , trying to lunge at him again , but tugged back by Harpuia again.

" You want to be a warrior ,Fefnir! I am tired now! I .. I loved Cammy! I wanted to be her Mother! She had no one else! Nobody! Why do you have to be so selfish..?" Her eyes lowered to the ground as Sage's hand stayed gripped around her wrist. She bit her lip and murmured slow soft words.

"I want.. to be loved.. I don't..want to fight.anymore..I cared for the girl..And I still do! Why did you take her away from me"? she kept her head down , her eyes shadowed.

Her body trembled as she sniffled, finally looking back up with the same pained face.

Fefnir held Ciel still and turned , walking away from them , his head in the air as he spoke.

"You don't know Love.. you are a reploid.. Just like me.. People say we feel things.. But do we really Levi..Accept what you were created for... You are here to serve Master X..You do not need love to survive in this world. You never needed it..So let it go.. And remain the Guardian you were created as..not a Mother.." He took another step before continuing on his way with the now silent Ciel as she walked along with him , looking back to Levi sympathetically, before fading off down the hall.

Leviathan heard every word. And every word burned into her mind.. Harpuia finally opened his eyes and held Levi up, since he could feel the shakiness in her body.

"Levi..I.."

"So..what I am feeling now..Is not real..This pain.. this sadness.. isn't real.."? she looked back to Harpuia and bit her lip clenching her fists, her eyes shaky with fear and disbelief.

"Sage..Is that why.. I cannot cry.. Tears do not exist in reploids..yes.. they only belong to humans. I am . not worthy to even shed a tear. Not one..Not one.. tear..may fall.." She turned completely and put her arms around Sage as she shook. That was all she could really do to show her pain. Harpuia held onto her, looking down the hall watching as Fefnir and Ciel dissapeared.

'What do I say to her..? Is Fefnir right? Are we nothing more then just machines.. Its true.. We cannot cry.. As sad as thats is.. we can't.. and I dont know if we ever will.'

He sighed a little and pulled Levi gently so he can look into her eyes. He did not know how a reploid could live like that. Filled with so much pain and not able to really let it out. Not able to let the pain flow through the substances known as tears. It .. He just could not understand it..

"Leviathan..I don't know what to say.. about that. You.. ..wel I believe you have feelings. I believe we all do. Just because we were created by different means.. doesn't mean.. we have no feelings. True.we can't cry.. But..We still feel pain.. We still feel happiness..anger.. confusion..Those are feelings.. and as long as we know what they are.. and we feel them .. then they are real.. even if it to only us and the one's we are close to..understand"?

Leviathan nodded a bit though she still trembled.

"Yes.. I understand.. But Sage.. Why did Fefnir..capture Ciel..I mean.. well don't you find it.. a bit odd.."?

Harpuia closed his eyes and sighed a bit looking away.

"Maybe.. perhaps he knows something you.. I mean..well 'we' don't know...a-anyways.. Let's go to Master X..alright..Maybe he will bring Cammy back to us.." He spoke gently before tugging her along to the chambers of Master X.

Fefnir thrust the doors open to Master X's chambers dragging along Ciel as she glared up at him. He reached the middle area pushing her to the ground and kneeling slightly and speaking soft yet stern words.

"Master X.. if you will allow me to explain everything first before I recieve punishment for my actions.." He kept his eyes to the ground as he awaited his Master's words.

"You may Fefnir...Hurry it up..For I already know Cammy is not here anymore.. explain..before I lose my patience."

Fefnir nodded quickly standing up and looking to him.

"Master X.. I have seen over the week as we have been taking care of young Cammy.. that Leviathan has slipped away from the role of a being a guardian to you. I fear that the young girl is an obstacle. I feared the worse was to come if we waited much longer. So instead of telling everyone.. I took things into my own hands. I was only doing this for the benefit for you Master X..and the other guardians. For it is true...That Harpuia has even been neglecting his duties lately. And if I may add.. is one human more important then the well being of Neo Arcadia? What about the others, master? The other humans need help as well.. and when the guardians insist on watching over one human child, it is doing nothing but decreasing our chances of having a true Utopia. Isn't that what you wanted? I thought that's what we have been doing this.. I only took her away, so You ,Master X could focus on the real matter at hand".

Master X sat down in his chair and tilted his head a bit, his red eyes glaring down at Fefnir in thought as Ciel stared at the ground, tears still leaking down over her eyes. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder, the tips of it touching the cold floor.

"And..to prove my allegiance to you, Master.. I have brought the scientist Ciel to you. Someone who we have been after for a long time and have always failed because of that cursed reploid, Zero".

Fefnir looked over to Ciel and then back to Omega X with a stern face.

'Please... if I still get in trouble.. I know for sure that Master X had really lost his marbles in sanity.. besides..who could resist that speech'? A small smile formed on his lips as he thought of how brilliant he was. Though he was quickly interupted by a loud shout from the entrance to the room.

"No Master X! please! That's not fair! I already asked you for permission on this! How can he even do that without your consent first! Please allow me to bring her back here! How would that be a problem"? Leviathan shouted out to him, Harpuia behind her, his head down in respect.

Fenir looked back ,glaring as he turned all the way around, crossing his arms.

"open your eyes Leviathan! You used to be a warrior! Not some warm hearted fool.. Wake up"!

Levi cringed hearing this and closed her eyes looking down and pounding her fist into the floor as she fell to her knee's.

"stop it! I don't care what you think Fefnir! I am allowed to have feelings! Just like everyone else! I can still be a guardian and a Mother at the same time! I know I can.. I want.. to be loved.. I want it .. so badly.. I.. I dont know why.. But I want it.." she trembled and looked back up at him , her eyes narrowed.

"But you would not understand that, Fefnir! You couldn't possibly understand that! The only love you have is for fighting! But I long for more then that.. I can't stand seeing humans hug the ones they are close to and.. hear whispers of 'I love you'.. As I observed all of this. I realized.. I never heard someone say that to me. Not a soul. No human had ever said that to me. And not a single reploid had said that to me. And that night I walked down that alley.. I saw that child. She needed love too. But who could she get it from.? Perhaps another human? But why! Why should I let another human take her, when I am capable doing it as well! I have hands to cradle a child. I have a voice to soothe a baby to sleep. And I have fingers to caress through her hair when she has nightmares.. I-"

"Do you have a heart Leviathan"? Fefnir's anger soared. He was not going to have anyone getting him in trouble. True.. he had never spoken to Levi like this. But this just proved how one human could rip apart their lives.

Leviathan's eyes widened as she looked back down putting one hand to her chest, her hand shaking.

".Does that matter.. Is that the thing that allows a human to experience love. Who ever truly stated that. What proves that Fefnir? What allows someone to love? Is is just the heart! Or is it..something else"?

"Dont be so blind, Levi"...

Master X put a hand to his forehead as he stood up walking down to them with a glare. He noticed Ciel had not spoken one word. Probably scared. Humans do tend to freeze up in situations like this.

Putting that aside , he looked to the three guardians and cleared his throat.

"Enough.."

He watched as the two continued arguing. Levi was shaking like a puppy, and Fefnir was acting like a crazy lunatic. He sighed and took in a deep breath.

"SILENCE"!

Everything grew quiet as he glanced around to all of them , before walking over to Ciel , yanking her up by the arm. She kept her head down afraid to look up at him. And no doubt she should be afraid. She broke the law. She was the entire source of the Resistance Base. Without her.. They were nothing. And it would stay that way from now on.

"Leviathan.. I am sorry to say that Fefnir is right. You have been neglecting your duties.. so I believe it is best if the child did not come back. On the other hand.. you are right. Fefnir did this without telling anyone.So he will be punished either way. So.. in way.. you are both being punished.. Now.. I will discuss this later with you all, privately. But for now.. you are dismissed. I have some business to discuss with our young scientist right now."

It was silent once more as Leviathan rose to her feet, bowing her head sadly and then rushing out of the room. Harpuia sighed a little watching her go, looking down.

"I trust you understand, Sage Harpuia"? Omega X murmured lightly, looking over at him.

Harpuia slowly nodded taking a step back , bowing his head and walking to the door.

"Yes Master X. I understand.." Without another word, he left , leaving Fefnir , who exited right after, saying nothing.

Ciel stood perfectly still as she felt Omega X's hand around her wrist tightly. She knew he was being careful. If he really wanted, he could snap it without a second thought. Her mind wandered to the thoughts of the grave site.It was so hard to believe.. Brina was gone..she would never come back.. ever..

"So.. Miss Ciel is it? Of course. How could I not know your name? Finally. Welcome to Neo Arcadia again. Isn't it beautiful.. much better then your Resistance Base correct"?

Ciel glared up at him, biting her lip.

"This place makes me sick. And you are mad! The real X would never act like this! He was Kind! And he wanted human and reploids to live in peace. This is not peace! This is-" she cried out as she felt his grip tighten around her wrist. She tugged and closed her eyes tightly. His red eyes narrowed as he held her.

"I am the real X! I am perfect! And I have created the perfect Paradise, Ciel! Don't you see"? He let her go, allowing her to fall back to the ground with a thud. She immediatly placed her hand to her wrist and rubbed it lightly. She looked to him, her blonde hair in tangles.

"This is not a paradise! You dont know what that word means! And what do you think this will accomplish! I am not going to help you with anything! I dont care what you do"! she trembled as she spoke. She was scared. So scared. But she did not want to show it. She knew Zero would come for her. And when he did... This Copy of X would be sorry he even created. Though he wouldn't be the only one who was sorry.

She heard the copy laugh, as he looked down to her, going back to his chair and sitting down, putting one hand to his chin and closing his eyes.

"Ah. Well you think to small, girl. I did not bring you here for that. I am hightly aware that your Zero will come for you. You don't think that came across my mind. But.. I don't care. He can come. But.. remember..Ciel.. Who will defend the Resistance Base then? And with no leader there whatsoever.. The Resistance will come crashing down. And you.. for all I care.. you can stay in Prison. But consider yourself lucky. I could just kill you. But perhaps one day you might change your mind and beg for mercy, on you knee's before me. Or would you rather beg now"? he tilted his head opening his eyes looking back down at her with a smirk.

Ciel shook her head quickly, her blonde hair waving around with her movements.

"Never!" she screamed.

Omega X shook his head and snapped his fingers together as the double doors opened. Ciel looked over panicking as she those horrid drones again. She backed away a little on her knee's as she screamed.

"No! No! Zero! Help me! please Zero"! she cried out as they pulled her up dragging her out of the room as Omega X watched, his smile never fading.

"Oh Ciel, dont cry.. Zero will no doubt be here very soon. I might even let you see him for a moment. Be grateful. I will let you know the instant he comes. Until then. make yourself comfortable...

The screams of Ciel died down as they pulled her along , the door closing after. The copy of X sighed lightly looking to one of his hands with a bored expression.

"Now..Come Zero.. We are waiting for you.."

Zidet: why do I ever bother..nobody is reading this anymore!

Cammy: (lowers eyes)... I am sorry Zidety..

Zidet: . ah yes.. well for the people who did .. like I said before.. I do this for you. At least some people still care..

Fefnir: I still think its going to be funny if you get none this time!

Zidet: ... Fefnir?

Fefnir: yes?

Zidet: shut up..

Fefnir: I dont have to..

Levi: fine then.. (turns him into a biscuit)

Fefnir: blasted females!

Zidet: (shakes head) anyways.. please Read and Review


	11. Unstable Moments

Zidet: ok! I am back!

Fefnir: well now you can stop whining. You got some reviews.

Zidet: yay!

Cammy: so is miss Ciel going to be ok?

Zidet: we will just see.. on the other hand.. to prove my appreciation... in a weird sort of way..

**To Uzu-Chan- **Thank you Uzu-Chan! (high fives) we love Copy X! Yay for Zero, Copy X , and Sage! ok ok.. More biscuit time.. though I am not sure if the next few chapters are going to be funny.. ( sigh) well oh well.. maybe thats good for now.

**To Dragnstryker- **um thank you.. Kevin! ( points) I know who you are and where you live! nah, I am just kidding.. your my best friend in person! XD!

**To Darth-** yes.. he he being a jerk again. what's new? XD!

**To Rioni Riishu- **yay! I feel so loved (hugs) I am glad you liked this chapter! yup yup ! I love your stories very very much! and with the meeting of Allouette and Cammy. ummm ...ummm your supposed to be a trained seal! no questions! just kidding! no.. I just figured while Feffy was sleeping, Cammy would wander off for awhile after a bit.. Thank you for still caring!( hugs again) and thanks for complimenting my writing! (bounces around)

**To windwingxs- **yay! well yes.. take your time. and good luck, ok?

**To Axel Sregor- **okies. that all depends.. will you give me a cookie if I continue? (sigh) ok ok I will keep going.

**To Hayvel the Great and Awesome-** (drowns in cookies) yummmmmmmmmmy! (munching noises are heard) arigato! -Thank you-

**To Archaon- **(sweatdrops) oh my.. rent.. I AM POOR! ( cries in corner and eats a biscuit) well I guess I will eat away my sorrows.. well please keep reading.. and uhh ( nudges) I love your story... EVERYONE! READ ARCHAON'S STORY! ( ahem) yeah...

**To Sylvia- **more..bad things to .. Ciel.. (sweatdrops and looks at Ciel who shuddders) well uh..what did you have in mind.. more Copy X , huh? Well I will try my best for you.

**To BanbieBunny- **okies! um thank you! thanks for the writing compliment. I really do try my best!

**To starfighter48- **aww I am touched? the best chapter yet? Well I tried extra extra hard on this one. and I will try again this time. Hope you enjoy it!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zero stepped inside the base and searched around down the halls, passing by a few reploids and glaring all the while.

'damn.. where is he now? I dont like this at all'

He bit his lip a little and went through every door down the hall, hoping and praying to at least see either of the two in one of them. The fact that both of them were missing wasn't very comforting. He stopped, standing still in the hallway as a heart wrenching feeling came over him. He knew deep down, what had happened. It was all to obvious. But he didn't want to believe it. It just couldn't be. How could he be so careless? How could he let.. Fefnir.. take Ciel away? And why did he capture her anyways? He thought for certain they were over trying to take her to Neo Arcadia.

He clenched his fists and took one step forward and stared ahead.

" I have to go get her.. and bring her back.. there is no question about it now. .Though.. just to be safe." Zero calmly walked forward again, intent on asking some of the resistance members about the two's dissapearance.

Though Zero didn't notice, one of the nearby doors down the hall was cracked open. two pairs of eyes peered out at him curiously. After he had gone, whispers were heard.

"oh no... Miss Ciel is missing".

" I know.. so is my Uncle Biscuit".

"hmm you think a monster captured them"?

" maybe.. hmmm... I know"!

"what"?

"Lets go save them!"

The door closed a little as the two young girls went over to the bed and sat down. Cammy put one hand to her chin, thinking to herself. Allouette watched her still holding her little stuffed animal.

"Well.. Do you have a plan"? she asked, still whispering.

Cammy shook her head for a moment and looked down, standing up from the bed as she looked to the toys in the room and then back to the door.

"Well.. we have to hurry before Mister Zero leaves to go save them. We have to help"!

Allouette smiled happily, standing up and walking over to her. Cammy opened the door a little and took a step out.

"I have the perfect plan Allouette. Come on. Zero will be so proud of us!" She giggled a bit as he two ran down the hall going to the lift and taking it to one of the upper levels.

" we have to hurry though. We need to follow him! Biscuit Agents... AWAY!" The two small girls struck silly little poseswatching the lift pull them up to the the next floor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ciel sat in the lower levels of Neo Arcadia. It was a small room with no windows. It had no decoration whatsoever. The only thing she saw was one chair by the steel double doors infront of her. Other then that, there appeared to be nothing here besides the cold floor. She moved her arms a little, making the chains on her wrists clank a little. It was so dim in here. It was somewhat hurting her eyes after being in here for so long. Nobody had come in with her for hours. Not counting the few occasion of one of the doors opening to see a Pantheon checking in to see if she was still there.

The small scientist closed her eyes for a moment, holding back some tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't crying for being in here really.Not all the way. She was crying for the resistance members..And Brina.. Everything had been forced upon her so quickly. She could barely handle the stress.

Hearing a small noise, she opened her eyes to see the door slide open. Copy X walked inside. He said nothing as it closed behind him and stared down at her, his hands at his side. Ciel trembled a little, trying so hard not to show her fear. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her.. But his menacing tone and expression was enough to frighten her to the point of pain.

"Comfortable.. Ciel"?

She said nothing, moving the chains a little more. They were raised above her, connected to the wall.

It was so cold in here... She shivered slightly, closing her eyes again to try to block out his voice.

" Oh I know it's not the best. But you best be happy you are human.. otherwise.. I would have to kill you. But..that won't be happening. So relax yourself. With all due time I am sure you will stop resisting. And I believe you know that as well.And.. you might as well stop thinking about your little friends at that base of yours.. They won't be around much longer."

Ciel looked up quickly and pulled against the restraints, her blonde hair falling infront of her face.

" you.. you cant do this! Camille is there! She is human! You will have her killed if you direct a full assault on our base"! her voice was filled with panic, her eyes already filling with pained tears.

_'Allouette.. my friends...no..please..'_

"...Master X please don't! please don't hurt them!" She was so desperate. He couldn't hurt them. She would never forgive herself. It would all be her fault. Her carelessness.

"Oh god.. Zero.. where are you"? her voice was so low, it would be nearly impossible for a human to hear. But being a reploid, Copy X smirked a bit hearing the small voice perfectly.

"oh? Master X? Haven't heard you call me that before, I dont believe. hmm and Zero.. yes, yes.. Zero..where could he be at? I am sure he will be here soon little Ciel.. "

He walked a little closer to her and kneeled down , moving the hair out of her face for her. He saw the tears fall down her cheeks.

Ciel looked into his red eyes, the shaking of her body getting worse. She looked away and screamed, pushing herself back against the wall, her eyes closed tightly, kicking at him to get away.

"Zero..Zero! Zero! Help me! Get away from me! Zero!" she burst in tears, sobbing and pulling against her restraints once more as Copy X stood up calmly.

"So many tears Ciel..control yourself..." He looked back at her and watched her for a few moments. He didn't like how much she was shaking. A human in this condition had so many possibilities of danger. He never thought her to be that kind of person.. But he wasn't going to allow that, if something was running through her mind.

"Your unstable...I don't believe you are ok by yourself.. so .. until you stop that shaking and screaming.. I will have to have someone in here to watch you for a little while."

Cielkepther eyes tightly closed, whimpering a bit and moving her legs uncomfortably. She bit her lip and screamed again pulling to get away. She usually was not like this... but..Brina was gone.. and now.. Alouette and all her friends..perhaps even Zero... What would she have left after all of this?

"No! Let me go! Zero! Zero"! she cried and screamed as loud as she could, coughing a few times and taking in deep sharp breaths.

Copy X watched her for a little while longer until he closed his eyes, putting one hand to the side of his head and began to speak.

"Harpuia?.. are you there?...yes.. I need you here right now. I need you to watch the girl." he waited for a little longer hearing a reply as he lowered his hand, looking over to Ciel.

"One of my guardians, I am sure as you know now.. is coming in here to keep an eye on you until you calm yourself." He said nothing more as he unlocked the door and stepped out. He still heard Ciel's screams from inside as he spotted Harpuia coming up closer. He figured Harpuia was nearby since he had gotten here so quickly.

"Harpuia.. stay in there with her. I dont like her condition right now..make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. Humans dont tend to think before acting..." he watched as the guardian bowed his head and opened the door to Ciel's prison and waited as it slid shut with a loud click of a lock..

Copy X started back up smirking a bit, crossing his arms.

"Just a little longer..and my Utopia will be as I want it. All in due time..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zero stopped at his room and leaned against his door. He had finally given up. Nobody had seen either of them. And Ciel wouldn't just leave without telling someone. And Fefnir.. Well that was a different story. He must have taken her. There was no other possibility.

"Don't worry Ciel.. hang in there.. I am coming to get you. Everything will be alright". His eyes narrowed as he stood straight up and headed for the exit of the base, his long blonde hair flowing and swaying behind him.

"I am coming for you.. right now..they will regret it if they hurt you.."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the upper level of the Resistance Base, the two girls watched Zero pass by to go down the lift. They froze behind the wall as he stopped at his door and spoke a few words.

Cammy blinked a few timesseeing Allouette stay tight against the wall. She was suprised he hadn't seen either of them. Maybe he was thinking about Miss Ciel.

"Oh no Cammy.. Zero is going to leave. How did you say we were going to follow him"? she whispered a little, still against the wall.

Cammy smiled brightly, watchingZero head for the lift to leave. She looked down the hall and rubbed her hands togethermotioning Alouette back a few feet. She stayed by the edge of the wall for a little longer, until she finally spotted a resistance member walking down the hall, whistling. He held roses in hand and a notewas in the other..

"oh boy.. today is the day!Today I get to finally ask Miss Ciel out on a date.. I just have to find her now". The reploid walked a little closer as Cammy held her breath waiting for the right time.

"...Almost there..."

Few more steps.

"Come on..."

Whistling nears a little as there are more footsteps. He came to the corner they had waited at still unware of they're presense.

"NOW"! Cammy pulled her foot out, causing the man to trip and fall flat on his face. he yelled out in a little pain as Cammy shouted.

"ATTACK"! she ran out to the front of him and grabbed his arms as Allouette watched in horror for a moment before going to grab his legs and bring him into one of the deserted rooms by the emptied hall. The reploid blinked a few times he letting go of the roses and note squirming a bit, still shocked.

"what the- what are you little munchkins doing? Let go of me..."he was very confused watching them drag him into a room and shut it. Cammy jumped on him and bounced up and down.

"For Miss Ciel"! she hit him with her little fists as Allouette joined in and hit him with her little stuffed animal. It squeaked a few times as she hit the resistance member across the head.

"For umm.. Zero!"

The reploid stared up at them a little confused and dazed.

" what has gotten into you two? ouch! stop that"! he covered his head with his handswhining recievingthe somewhat innocent pummeling.

Cammy watched as the man stood up , dusting himself off and glared down at the two.

"you two girls are in a lot of trouble. you know that"? he cleared his throat and walked to the door to leave. Cammy wasn't going to let her plan be ruined. she ran to the door and opened it quickly before he reached it all the way, letting it ram into his face. The reploid whined a bit in painfallingbackwardsand holding his face.

"you two are crazy"!

Allouette smiled and clapped her hands together a bit before running over and hitting him with her stuffed animal again as it squeaked. The frightened repliod fell back and cowered in the corner as they continued attacking him.

Cammy sighed running out of the room , her black hair bouncing up and down with her fast pace, shouting her soon to return.

Allouette continued hitting him and kicked him a few times. The reploid curled up on the floor and whined.

"oh geez.. why do these things always happen to me"?

A few moments later, the small girl returned with heavy large handcuffs.

"tadaa! I found them in one of the soldiers room. They all have them I think. If we can't knock him out.. We will just hold him here. right"?

Allouette blinked a few times before finally nodding. She watched as Cammy kneeled down and pushed his arms behind him. The reploid was to busy complaining on his bad luck to notice. After hearing a loud click; Cammy stood back up and looked down at him.

"now..time for the real plan"!

moments later...

The sound of clanking and such was heard from behind the door as it finally slid open. One step.. then another. The walking seemed to be a little off balance. There was a little sneeze from the top.

"bless you Cammy". a small voice murmured from below the wait of the clothes and armor.

"Thank you.. ok.. now..um.. walk to the lift..and try to stand straight.. " she moved her hands a little fumbling with the goggles they wore and placed them around her head putting on the hat as well. Shesmiledstaring straight aheadas Allouette stumbled forward.

" Do you think that soldier will be cold, when he wakes up..since we finally somehow managed to knock him out. I know we gave him a blanket and all.. and my favorite toy. But ..." she walked along holding Cammy's legs above her and swaying a little, waiting to reach the lift. Cammy put her hand to her chin again and pondered. After amoment she finally giggled.

"No.. I think he will be ok. He probably doesnt want to move anyways.. probabably to sore after he felt the wrath of the.. Biscuit Agents"!

They both laughed, the two swaying a little in the reploids clothes, reaching the lift.

"Time to rescue Miss Ciel.. Biscuit Agents... AWAY!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zidet: ok .. that didn't come out as I wanted it to... I hope you all like it.. I really really tried my best. I am sorry if you all find some kind of flaw in it. Gomensai.. and I am really tired.. so.. um.. forgive me?

Cammy: (high fives with Allouette)

Allouette: ( giggles)

Zidet: uhh yeah.. read and review...pretty please?


	12. Sweet Darling Brina

Zidet: oooh sha la la la la oooh ooh sha la la la (continues)

Sage: um Zidet.. we're on..

Zidet: oo! oh um.. h-hello everyone ( puts microphone away) umm ( ahem) now.. I must say.. I am very angry right now..somewhat. with the last chapter! I swear to you! I checked it! The words jumbled up for some reason! But I swear! I checked it! And it wasn't like that.. ( whines and cries)

Fefnir: oh put a sock in it... enough crying..

Zidet: ( hits him with a biscuit) a-anyways.. um.. time for talk show with the reviewers ( rubs eyes)

**To Zero's shadow- **(takes in deep breath) ooooookay..um. here is the next chapter for you. Don't eat it all up. save some for the other's. Thank you again. I figured Harpuia was a guy. And yes.. I have heard about comma's. Never seen anything like them. wonderful things they are. (watches' The Discovery Channel Special Edition on Grammar') hmm maybe that would help. That never was my strong point. Hmm and Omega.. about that.. I know that. I fixed that already. a mistake I realize. and Fefnir..insulting humans.. hmm I guess everyone has a weird way to look at him. But if I didnt allow him to do that... This fanfic would somewhat cease to exist. And as for spelling.. um door wrong.. I am NOT a bad speller at all. Its a typo.. I know how to spell door.. ( points to the word 'door') see? It was a mistake made by the fingers.. Its um.. it was them. I guess I should blame my eyes for not seeing it though. Sorry about it again. I am trying my best. And in case your wondering..with spellcheck.. the Program I am using.. unfortunately does not have that. I know.. sucks.. oh well. Um .. thanks a lot for reading and reviewing all my chapters.

**To Maritta**- oh? I am glad you like it. Makes me very very happy, yup yup! Yeah.. the .. um those.. yes.. I am glad they work. And for Cammy.. I could have sworn I described her. hmm sorry about that. Well.. I will be sure to descirbe her more in this chapter. Better late then never I guess. Thanks again! and Romance between Zero and Ciel... well I will try.. but Ciel is well kinda.. tied up at the moment.. ( snorts like a nerd) ..um ( runs away) nerds have feelings too!

**To Firehedgehog-** I am glad you liked that chapter. I feel so loved. At least I hope I am!

**To Sylvia- **ok ok, I won't work to hard. I hope you are still enjoying.

**To windwingxs- **alright! I will keep going! thank you for staying around this whole time! much appreciated ( starry eyes) YES! in the name of biscuits and muffins!

**To Hayvel the Great and Awesome- **Yes! beware the biscuit agents! mwhahahahaah ( chokes)..oh.. ow.. (squeak)

**To Archaon- **spoiled? me? ( whistles) o-of course not. ( giggles) Horray for Biscuit agent power! ( steps on Copy X) you bad bad Man!

**To starfighter48- **you think so? Thank you, thank you! Yes I will keep going. I do hope to reach the end without goin insane!

Disclaimer- Megaman zero characters do not belong to me.. though I wish they did..and neither does the little somewhat Pokemon quote... well not.. exactly.. erm.. I will shut up..

Ok! Here we go people! Read on! I will try extra extra hard..since this chapter is VERY important! (flails arms)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harpuia crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, looking to the whimpering girl a few feet infront of him. His eyes closed for a moment, keeping his head slightly in the air. He didn't really like seeing humans cry. It was very uncomfortable indeed.

The room was silent, besides the faint sound of dripping water from the outside. It was dry in here, of course. Master X didn't like Ciel very much. But she was still human. And that brought great advantages to her when it came to staying in Neo Arcadia. But no matter if she was human or not... She was still a member of the resistance base. And she couldn't just be let off easily. In any case though.. he wondered what Master X would end up doing with her. Keep her here?

Ciel curled her legs up, moving her arms again, keeping her head down. Her blonde hair falling over her eyes. Unshed tears cornered at the edges, ready to fall at any moment. Her lip quivered as well, her body shaking. She did not want one of the guardians watching her. It made her feel uneasy and embarassed.

She continued looking to the floor, not daring to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure if she would feel fear.. or humiliation. It didn't really matter. Nothing did anymore.

Ciel pulled once more on the chains, whining again, and tugging. It was a horrid mistake realizing it only made her hurt her wrists.

"Ciel..I think I know what kind of person you are.. But.. I do not believe you are crying for being in here. It would seem out of character for someone like you. If I didn't know any better.. I would say your tears are caused by the words of Master X. What his plans are". Harpuia opened his eyes, looking over to the shaking girl, hoping that some sort of conversation would bring her out of that state that Master X had somewhat caused.

The shaky scientist kept her head down , biting her lip more tightly, feeling blood reach her tongue. She said nothing still, her fingers curling around the chains and holding on to them tightly to ease the pain. It did nothing of course, which made her bite her lip harder, thinking of her friends and Zero.

"That.. I am sure. and Brina". he whispered just enough so she could hear him.

Ciel's eyes widened, her lips parted in a gasp. Her head jerked up, pulling quickly, forgetting she was held back. Her quick action causing her to fall back and hit the wall harshly. She cried out in a bit of pain, keeping her head down, before looking back up at him, the tears finally falling again. The little bit of blood on her lip sunk into her mouth, hitting her tongue again, making her wince.

"B-Brina..? What do you know.. a-about Brina.. Sage.."? her voice was low, her eyes so sad and pained by all that was happening. Harpuia couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He stared back at her for a few moments wondering whether he should say something.. anything to her.

He slowly uncrossed his arms, standing up straight , taking a few steps to Ciel. He remained silent for a moment.

"Ah Brina.. Ciel.. I have never heard you talk about her. Your expression is the only way I can tell you know of her. But then again... Your eyes tell me that as well. Even if you had no pain to show. Her eyes always looked like that." he spoke softly, smiling a little, his hands at his sides. An image of Brina flashed across his mind. Her blonde hair swaying, seeing her turn and look to him with her sweet, cheerful smile.

"I.. couldn't bring myself to talk about her. The last thing I had heard was.. s-she had returned to Neo Arcadia to live there. Tell me.. would you continue to talk about a person who betrayed you. Walked away from something that they had always said they fought for"? The shaky voice of Ciel broke the silence and image that Harpuia had pulled up from his memories.

"Oh? is that how you heard it. I must say.. I am sorry Ciel that you always have looked at her that way. Because.. That is not how it went. At least..not right away".

Ciel looked to him with a confused stare.

"What? What are you saying.. Did you know her..? Brina.."?

The guardian turned his back to her and closed his eyes once again. a sad frown crossed his lips as the image appeared again.

"..Brina..." Harpuia looked over at her, leaning against the wall preparing his story on how to tell her of the girl they all adored so much.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_The sun had just moved over the horizon, casting it's small rays on the Resistance Base. The wind blew faintly rustling the leaves on the tree's where the birds began thier songs. It was so peaceful at the moment. Ciel didn't think anyone could ignore this morning and be sad. It was beautiful. Absolutely darling._

_She sat at the rooftop of the base watching the day unfold one peaceful moment at a time. Her legs dangled over the edge, taking in a deep breath of the soft cool air that brushed at her hair. This morning was something to be cherished. And that was exactly what she was going to do. Cherish it as long as it stayed by her side._

_From the corner of her eye, she spotted Brina walking out of the base, bowing her head to some of the soldiers, continuing on her way, moving her short shoulder length blonde hair out of her face. Her blue eyes shined brightly, heading down the the small area, where she always went to think and watch whatever left of nature the world had._

_Ciel said nothing, but continued to watch. She wasn't very concerned. Brina had her own ways to appreciate the world. But she did pray she would be careful..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_Brina continued on her way, reaching a small area where a few precious flowers grew. She kneeled down and sat in the middle of the blooming flowers, looking up to the sky. The clouds rolled past her, making her eyes close. Why couldn't every day just stay like this? Why couldn't Neo Arcadia just make peace? She had trouble understanding. But it wasn't exactly her job to understand that. Her job was to help Ciel with the work and research. Perhaps she could go along with her to find Zero, the legendary reploid. She just hoped she didn't get caught up in her work. _

_Brina made a note to herself to insist on going along with the group to find Zero. Besides.. she didn't think Neo Arcadia knew much about her. Just mostly about Ciel. She didn't know whether she should be grateful or feel unimportant. Her thoughts continued till she finally decided that the first choice was probably best._

_"hmm maybe more walking will make me feel better. It always somehow makes people feel calm . Perhaps Copy X and the guardians should do that more often so they won't be so grouchy." she giggled a little to herself. Such small jokes like that cheered her up so much. It made it so she didn't think to much about the crisis._

_"oh? walking? I don't know.. I prefer flying as a way to calm me. Then again.. walking is probably an excellent option as well. Considering you cannot fly." a voice called out from behind her._

_Brina froze in place, her eyes closing a bit, before opening and turning to see who had spoken to her._

_"S-Sage Harpuia.." she mumbled a little, taking a few steps back. She stayed perfectly still after a few moment, waiting to see what he was going to do ._

_Harpuia stayed where he was, looking over to her with a stern expression._

_"oh? yes.that's right..I am glad I dont have to introduce myself.It will waste time...But you..you are from the resistance base I believe. Brina..yes..That's right. that is your name, correct"? He took a step forward again, seeing her take another step back from him._

_The young girl nodded a few times, trying to find some words. She mumbled a little, looking down to the ground and then back from where she had come from. Her lips parted, desperately trying to say something. Her eyes looked panicked and frightened._

_Harpuia just continued staring at her. His arms crossed, walking closer to her, suprsied to see she didn't move back. He looked into her eyes and waited to see if she had something else to say. _

_Brina watched as he reached her, looking down at her. She still said nothing, her eyes quickly falling to the floor, nervous. Her legs began to shake, though she forced herself to stand up straight._

_"hmm I see. Brina..Why are you shaking? I will not hurt you. You should know that...But then again.. You are from that base that Master X despises. Now..unfortunately for you, I can't let you go back to the base you call home. I know you probably can't understand... But..It is for you own safety.And protection of humans is always top priority. It is what Master X wishes. Now..please..come here." He kept his voice down, trying to sound as gentle and as calm as possible. He reached his hand out beckoning to her._

_Brina looked down to the ground. Her heart sunk hearing all that he had said. Her head rose, looking over to him wth pleading eyes._

_"no..no please..please..That's my home now. I don't want to live in Neo Arcadia. I..need to stay there." her voice too tried to stay calm, but her tears that filled in her eyes broke the cheerfullness in it, spiraling it into sadness. Her one hand went to her chest, where her heart was, sniffling and beggng still._

_Harpuia took in a breath and slowly shook his head, reaching for her hand and grasping it gently._

_"I am afraid I can't allow that. You see.. Master X does not wish to harm humans.. and as I can clearly see, you are human. Or do my eyes decieve me"? He pulled her a little closer to keep a firm , yet careful grip on her._

_"If not only that.. You are helping keep up the struggle with the fight with Neo Arcadia. and I can't allow that." He sighed feeling the slight tug against him. He wasn't holding on to her very tightly. But tight enough so she couldn't run from him._

_"No! you can't do this! You can't! Let me go! Let me go! I want to go back"! she continued screaming tugging more helplessly. Harpuia did not bother to move. He kept his one hand to his side, closing his eyes and finally pulling at her other hand with his free arm. He felt her continue to tug, though he made no attempt to restrain her from trying. He waited patiently till she finally calmed down, taking in deep breaths, whining and sobbing._

_"Brina.. If you stop this now, I may be able to convince Master X to let you go easily. Rest assured, either way, you will not be harmed. But if I can talk to him.. he may allow you to just set up a home in Neo Arcadia and live your life peacefully.. as long as you have agree not to converse with any members of the resistance base. Ever.. "_

_The sobbing girl held back her tears, though long ago she had stopped struggling. She stayed silent , waiting to see if he had anything else to say._

_"I am not making any promises or anything. But..I somewhat like your spirit. I will help you if I can. But don't get your hopes up. Now, please. Are you ready to go? I gave you plenty of time. Or do we have to stay here longer till you are to weak to move. Now this is not to say I would like to stay here and wait.. But I must try to understand how you feel.Make your decision. And going back home is not an option... I am sure you know."_

_Brina looked down,sniffling. She really had no say so in this. What could she do? She defiantely wasn't going to get anywhere by fighting with him._

_Biting her tongue, she nodded a bit and leaned back wiping away her tears._

_".Goodbye.. I'm sorry.." she whispered as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. A small whimper was heard, but nothing else. She closed her eyes tightly, then let them open slowly, looking in the direction of where Ciel was and her home.She felt Harpuia's hands wrap tightly around her waist, her hands instinctively going around his neck. She still watched below her, looking to the flowers once more before turning her head and closing her eyes again leaning against him to fight off the dizziness that passed over her. Brina felt one more tear fall before the wind dried the rest, feeling the quick movement of the guardian as he flew through the sky._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Harpuia opened his eyes again, looking over to Ciel.

"Ciel.. as you can see.. Brina never just left to hurt you. I had no choice but to take her with me. But.. I am sorry for the loss you suffered." He spoke those last few words before looking away, seeing Ciel in the corner of his eye nod sadly.

"I see.." Ciel had so much to say. And so many questions. Yet..That was the only thing she could form into words. Her eyes closed halfway,making more tears well up.

"But then..why did she lie to me...about..that. Why? She never told me why she went to Neo Arcadia. she always just..shrugged it off. But I can't..I can't hate her. She was still.. there for me. In many way's."

Harpuia had a pretty good idea what she meant, though said nothing to hint at it. But he had a feeling, things would be falling apart very soon. For the resistance base? or Neo Arcadia.. perhaps both. But over something so small? Wy? He had trouble understanding.

Ciel sniffled still, not knowing the whole story yet.. but wanting to just keep it at that for now. She was afraid if she kept thinking and learning more, her heart would give out on her from all the stress. Her eyes looked to the floor still, lips parting, mumbling a few words, that even Sage did not hear.

"Rest in peace Brina. My darling sister."

"Now Fefnir..do you understand? I mean it.. If you mess this up, you better not come back till you fix it."

Fefnir stayed in the center of the room grumbling a bit, before looking up to his Master, X.

"Yes.. I understand."

Copy X stood up from his chair and clenched his fists, his red eyes looking down at Fefnir. A small smile crossed his lips waving his hand.

"Now go on.. And bring Cammy back here. I understand your concern on how Leviathan is doing her job. But I will handle that. And you know the rule. We will not harm humans. So in order to attack the base, we needed the rest of the humans out of there. And now that we do..It is time to put an end to all of this at last. And my utopia will be an endless dream that no one will ever want to wake up from." He chuckled a bit, thinking of it all, seeing Fefnir bow his head and leave the room.

Outside of the room , Fefnir grumbled more shoving a few soldiers out of the way angrily, glaring.

"And here I thought I got rid of that pipsqueak! Now I have to return to being.. Fefnir..the Uncle..Biscuit.." He mumbled more, freezing in place, the title he had been given going through his head. He twitched a few times before yelling out, dashing forward, leaving the head of Neo Arcadia.

"I hate that name! I swear if she calls me that again, I am going to croak"! He flailed his arms a bit still running forward, before hearing a small sound of an imitation of a frog. He halted to a stop, looking over his shoulder, seeing a nearby soldier talking and laughing with another. He obviously didn't realize that Fefnir heard him.

"oh you are so...dead.." He gritted his teeth, turning all the way around, stomping toward him, hands clenched into fists.

The soldier continued laughing, thinking that Fefnir had dashed past them, unaware that he was mocking him. The two laughed until the other opened his eyes looking straight ahead, his face growing pale.

"oh...no.."

The other soldier continued to laugh patting him on the shoulder.

"That Fefnir.. croak huh? Well I must say..he kinda looks like a frog. so If he croaked I wouldn't be so suprised. You know.. I was planning the greatest thing. I figured one of these days, we could sneak up on him while he has to babysit that little girl, and record him..or perhaps take a picture. We could show the whole team! Maybe even show Zero if he shows up! That guy needs some fun in his life! What do you say"!

The other poked him a few times , his face froze in a shocked expression, shaking. The one talking looked over to him , bursting out in laughter.

"Wow! Your good! You look just like a dying frog! You do well at imitating Fefnir! oooh boy"! He held his stomache still laughing, though the other continued poking him, his jaw dropping.

"Fe..Fe..Fef...Fef.."

"Yeah, yeah I know! You are trying to look like Fefnir. Geez I get it, buddy. I already said you were funny."

The pale soldier turned as white as a sheet backing up.

"Hey now... I don't think a frog looks like that when they die.. or do they.. what would I know? You a frog expert or something? But still.. How did you do that? I can't just change colors. Special ability or wh-"

His speech was cut off as he turned around, seeing Fefnir, turning white as well. He pointed and fell back.

"Fe...Fe...Fe...Fef...Fef..." he choked out like a mouse.

Fefnir stood right behind them , glaring down at them. cracking his knuckles.

"So...I look like a frog do I? And you say you want to learn to change colors? Aww well I think I can help you with that. Just stand still and close your eyes. First color..Blue.."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

In the Resistance Base..

From the lift, Cammy watched Zero dash away, jumping up and down, panicked.

"Oh no! Zero is getting away! We have to reach him! Alouette? Alouette"?

Cammy stuck her head into the costume looking down, whispering her name.

Alouette's head was to the side, with blank eyes mumbling.

"Ow..ow..oweeee.. my head..you..you j-jumped on my head!" She shook it off a little and looked up with a small angry glare.

Cammy giggled a little, moving back her long black hair from her face, pulling it all the way back, showing her sweet, calm brown eyes. she pulled the goggles back over her and gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Sorry about that. Lets ...Let's..Ally? Ally! Keep your balance! Wait! Left! no! right!"!

The two swirved back and fourth on the lift till they reached the bottom falling to the ground, the green hat on her head flying through the air at the sudden movement. They twitched on the floor a few times, mumbling and whining.

Cammy poked her head out all the way looking around a bit, confused. The green hat fell back onto her head covering her eyes.

"huh? Where did everyone go"? she raised the hat after and giggled, looking down.

"Ally? you alright"? she whispered, with a slight giggle. The hat fell over her eyes again and the goggles, though she quickly lifted it back up with her hands which were buried in the sleeves of the outfit.

"y-yes.. I am fine.. "

Camille nodded again and looked around infront of her, preparing to tell Alouette to stand up slowly, but her voice was quickly silenced before it began, seeing a soldier rush up to them.

"Oh my.. sir? Are you alright"? He kneeled down trying to take a closer look at Cammy.

The jittery girl quickly looked away, whispering for her friend to stand them up, before looking to the other soldier. She cleared her throat trying to pull off a very weak impression of a male soldier who sounded very much like a nerd.

"ah..y-yes yes of course.. we.. I mean.. I.. I am fine. Thank you my good man." she bowed her head a bit, the hat falling over her face again, her hands grabbing it quickly and lifting it up. The whole outfit looked like a jumbled mess as they tried standing to regain thier balance. There was a bit of squealing as they continued trying and falling leaning against the wall; Cammy holding on for dear life.

The soldier tilted his head and looked closer to her. "Um sir.. are you sure you don't need help.. wait.." he eyes her more and walked around the two. He looked up and down her body and finally stopped, pointing a finger.

I understand now"! he shouted, grinning.

Cammy blinked, still holding onto the wall, feelings Alouette's legs shake from the unstable postion.

"Y-You do"? she mumbled a bit dissapointed, her eyes lowering to the ground. She had hoped they at least would of made it out of the base so they could save them and become hero's.

The soldier nodded and leaned closer to her.

"Your... a woman"! he yelled out, smirking, still pointing.

There was silence between them, hearing the wind outside blow. Cammy stared back at him , her head tilted to the side, grimacing. she put one hand to her head and shook it slowly.

'I guess I should..well.. play along...After all. I am a secret agent.. and agents have to be sneaky'!

Cammy looked up with a big grin and rubbed the side of her face, giggling and trying to pull her voice up; this time trying to pose as a young woman, though this time she ended up sounding like a squeaky girl with a cold.

"Oh yes. ha.. hah... hahahah! You um..got me. ha.. ha..". she tried giggling still , seeing the man inch closer to her, with a raised eyebrow. She panicked and raised her hands up in defense, still laughing nervously.

"Hmm well then sugar.. how about me and you got out for a little bit..? I can show you all around the place. We can have.. lots of fun..so about it baby cakes"?

Cammy began to sweat nervously seeing him inch closer. She heard Alouette whisper to her frantically.

"oh no Cammy.. get him away.. girls aren't the ones that have them.. boys have cooties"! her voice was shaky, still holding Cammy's legs on her shoulders. Her legs forced to move forward making Cammy let go of the wall and lean closer to the soldier.

Cammy flailed her arms and regained her balance quickly before something unpleasant happened.

With one buried hand in the sleeve, she put it to her chin and began to think.

'hmm when mommy Leviathan has boys bothering her.. she always does the same thing. Well two things I think. But I could only do the first one. But Alouette has the legs so she would have to kick him. But.. That might make us fall again. And I dont want to do that again. Secret agents never have time to lose!'

The solider blushed and closed his eyes, seeing her lean forward,not seeing her get balance back. His lip puckered up, making smooching sounds.

Cammy wrinkled her nose and raised her hand with her long sleeve, making contact with the side of the soldiers face.

"you..um..perverted little toad!"

Unfortunately for her, Alouette was nowhere near prepared for this and stumbled again , causing Cammy to somehow turn the other way, opposite from Alouette, making it seem like her body from the waist up had spun completely around.

"Holy biscuits"!

Cammy flailed her arms a bit more, her slap not really causing damage to the soldier, but quickly knocked him over with her panicked little body and Alouette's. Her hat fell over her face again, her arms still waving around.

"hey! who turned out the lights! I can't see!" she screamed falling forward and backward. Alouette stumbled from both sides hitting walls, both not realizing they were heading for stairs.

The soldier rubbed his head and looked over in disbelief.

"what the... Ma'am! you are going to-"

"Team Biscuit is blasting off again!"

There were loud crashing noises, as they stumbled down the steps.

A reploid janitor was mopping the floor at the bottom, his head tilting to the side, looking up.

"You've gotta be kidding... Why does this always happen to me?.. I knew I should have gotten another job.."

CRASH!

a mop and bucket flew in the air along with Cammy's hat. The janitor twitched on the ground , his eyes looking up , whimpering, seeing the bucket fall, still filled with a bit of water.

"oh no.." he closed his eyes, feeling the bucket go on his head, the water dripping all over him.

Cammy poked her head back out of the suit, her hat landing back on her head covering her eyes, feeling Alouette twitch and mumble underneath her. She blinked looking around.

"Hey,its still dark.." she giggled a bit, her black hair tangled and matted. Her hand reached out to grab hold of a wall, feeling something drop into her hand. She raised her hat up seeing the mop the janitor had dropped and used it to hoist them up to a standing position.

"heave"! Cammy shouted.

"ho..ow.." Alouette mumbled.

"Heave"!

...ho...ouch.."

After a few moments of once again, regaining thier balance; Cammy walked over to the reploid with the bucket on his head, putting the mop in his hand and scurrying off before they were caught.

"Biscuit agents.. away"!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile, a figure raced through the halls, before stopping at a door hearing snoring. He took in a deep breath and carefully opened it, his eyes widening a bit.

He didn't move farther in, but observed carefully.

It appeared to be a resistance soldier..sleeping.. rather knocked out somehow.. with only his boxers on and and a stuffed little cat thing beside him. Phantom watched still, seeing the soldier curl up with the little stuffed toy and glared.

"ugh.. so... a traitor in the base. I was planning on finding out about this girl named Brina.. apprently Ciel knows her. But.. this seems more..interesting."

He smirked and raced down the next hall, hearing a loud commotion coming from below him. It only took a few minutes to reach the area, observing.

What he saw intrigued him. A soldier who was seemingly very suspicious in his opinion. And really had no balance whatsoever.

Phantom watched the action unfold from the slapping, to the falling down the stairs. He followed the mysterious clumbsy soldier all the way to the back exit of the resistance base , still keeping the same smirk on his face. He froze in place looking back to the base hallway's and lift then back to the wabbling stranger. He figured he should find out who this idiot was before finding any data on Brina.

With a little chuckle, he followed the two to the back exit still, grinning.

"hmm most peculiar."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Just as Phantom and the two girls left from the back of the base. Fefnir came in from the front, looking and feeling much better after knocking some sense into those two morons back at Neo Arcadia. A few of his own soldiers stood behind him ready to attack, but looked over at him hearing him speak.

"Don't do anything yet. I have to find that child. No full assault until I find her. Until then...keep everyone out of my way. Just don't hog all the fun though. I want some of them for myself." He stepped all the way in, looking to all the confused reploids in the resistance base. A small grin found its way onto his face, still walking, the soldiers close behind him.

'The fools must be in shock. Do they really have to wonder how I actually got in. They honestly didn't think those few guards out there could stop me... oh well. Time to find that... little.. girl.."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zidet: little does he know... (snickers)

Fefnir: huh?

Sage: ( grins)...(whispers) you aren't going to find her/

Phantom:...most peculiar..

Zidet: well I hope I did a little better in this chapter! please read and review!

Fefnir:... huh?

Zidet: WAIT! oh sorry about not putting in Zero and Ciel romance.. I will try pulling that off somehow in the next chapter..and for Brina and everything! I am not done. So don't jump to conclusions! Bye!


	13. When you Dream

'Zidet: Hey, Hey everyone! I am back!

Fefnir: yay...

Sage: (sigh)

Zidet: hey, what's wrong with you guys...?

Fefnir: hmm, we still don't think you have time..

Zidet: (thinks) oh.. about Zero and Ciel romance..unfortunately. I have thought it all over.. and I dont have the time to put it in..at this moment. If those of you who want that can understand. A lot is happening at the time... and well.. Romance would be somewhat..misplaced.

Ciel: (cries) no fair!

Zidet: (pats) sorry Ciel..anyways.Let's hurry and continue. Please continue reading. hope you all like it so far. And I pray you all aren't to terribly confused to where you won't enjoy this chapter.

To **Korosa**- I will be sure to let you know, Uncle Sake when this goes up..like..now! (IM's you)

To **Rioni Riishu**- five times of death 00? well..thats..normal.So... THANK YOU FOR STILL READING RI! (hugs tightly) yay for Biscuit Agents!

To **Daidairo-** Hmm.. yes that is correct. Ciel would be the Auntie, and (giggles) of course Levi and Ciel aren't related.Cammy just thinks of Levi as her mom easily since she cares so much for her. yup yup .so.. Thank you for reading (hugs)

To **windwingxs-** yes Poor Phantom. Is he in for a suprise. Wel,l read to find out, ok? And thank you for still reading again!

To **BanbieBunny- **Well I am glad you are amazed with my story. And the romance? no... no drippyness (smiles) But I do believe there is misunderstanding. The soldier thinking Cammy was a woman was a joke. Guess I didn't write it well enough. But when he said that he finally figured it out. Cammy was sure that they had been caught. so when he called her a woman afterwards, she just went along with it to avoid more questions. And yes. she is still a child.They aren't really super hero's. In a way...its just her childish imagination. yup yup. So no need to worry about her losing her childlike innocence. Her speech this round was influenced by Levi's interaction with guys.

To **Sylvia**- I am glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

To **Shuinka**- I am flattered! So glad you like it! And yes! I am continuing! go ahead and read now (smiles)

To **starfighter48**- Well I must say, I am glad you weren't dissapointed. I will try hard this chapter to make it even better. I hope. Thanks for reading still yup yup!

To **Kriim**- hm Poor Fefnir. No characters are having much luck in this story, eh? Such a sad biscuit. Well glad you are interested! Hope you like this chapter!

To **Zero's Shadow**- Oh I didn't take it personally. I understand. And very happy you still continue to read despite all the mistakes. A fanfic? Well I will be sure to read. Tell me when you get it up if you want me to read it , that is. Oh and thanks for the compliment on the plot twist!

To **Firehedgehog**- I am happy you like the fic.And as for team rocket. Yes, I have watched Pokemon before (laughs)

To **Archaon**- Yes, I love having fun with Fefnir. Poor Biscuit. Anyways...The Resistance Base. Yes. I do believe it was a junkyard. But surely if you walk farther away from it.. there might some scenery. I hope... if not (looks back and flails arms) use your imagination! yes! (runs away screaming) I am not crazy!

Zero continued on his way to Neo Arcadia,a sharp cold expression on his face. He gritted his teeth, attempting to go even faster then he had been, but seemed to already be at full speed. It would have been much faster if he could have just spoken to one of operators of the base and get a transfer. But Neo Arcadia would defiantely be prepared for something as simple as that. It was obvious they were expecting him.But there was no way he would turn his back on Ciel. Not after all she had done for him and the resistance base. She had always been there for everyone. Kept smiles on their faces and always lifted peoples spirits. But who would make her smile at Neo Arcadia? Nobody would be there to help her when she felt down. When she had done so much.

The crimson reploid closed his eyes, thinking as he sped farther down the path.

' I never liked that copy of X very much since the very beginning. But there is just something about him that keeps tearing at me. He isn't the same. He seems so unstable as time passes. It might be my imagination.. but... I highly doubt that. Everyone tells me that he is just confused. Maybe so.. But this confusion can turn into many things. And I don't want to see the results. They will surely be tragic. And I hope..I hope that those results have nothing to do with Cammy or Ciel'.

Zero decided it was time to stop thinking about such things and deal with them head on when he got there. With one quick dash, he was off even faster then he thought possible. He smirked and looked straight ahead.

"Ciel..don't worry.. I'm coming".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sniffling still echoed of the wall of Ciel's dim prison. Her blonde hair refused to cooperate, swinging over her eyes, and sticking to her face from all the tears.

"Sage..Harpuia.. I have never spoken of Brina until now. And I am so confused... I wish I had answers. I know someone like you know's more then what you lead on to.Why won't you tell me? If you just escorted her back to Neo Arcadia...why do you seem so reluctant to talk about anymore".

There was a choke from her tears, her hands shaking, still attached to the chains.

In the far corner, Harpuia leaned against the wall, eyes to the ground, and arms crossed. So many images passed through his mind at full speed. It was all going so fast. Like a blur. But..as the seconds passed, time seemed to slow down for his memories. They stopped.. and begin to play like a film without sound. Ciel's voice was heard, but not as well as he would have liked.

'Brina..'

His eyes closed letting the past go through him.

_Sweet Brina.. she was crying. Sitting on the bed, her face buried in her hands. He could see the tears go pass her cheeks, reaching her chin and dripping to the floor. A baby was in a crib not to far from her._

_'I didn't know what to say'._

_Her face slowly moved away from her soft hands, gazing up at him. Her whole body shaking. So fragile and small._

_'I didn't know what to do'._

_She fell from the bed and onto to the floor staying on her knee's, wrapping her arms around her body for some comfort. She..is still shaking._

_'I'm sorry...'_

_Her head lowered to her chest, falling forward, curling up on the floor. She continued to shake her head continously. Blonde hair let loose all down her back, smoothly in somewhat of a graceful fashion. Her eyes came back up to his, one tear going down her face once more. Those eyes asked so many questions. One's that he could not answer... Could anyone answer them for her?_

_'I am..so sorry'._

_Into a kneeling position, his hand went to her side, before using his other hand to pull her up in a sitting position. There were words. Not many..But just enough to halt her shaking. Her body jerked forward grabbing onto him, hugging him tightly. _

_'I wish I would have taken the time..to do the same.'_

_His arms pulled her up to now keep her standing, keeping his hands on her shoulders. Brina's eyes stayed to the floor, one hand to her chest, nodding to his words. He then sat her on the bed, eyeing the child in the crib for a split second, before looking back to the teary eyed woman infront of him. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered gently to her. A very faint weak smile crossed Brina's lips. Her expression held a hint of relief, grabbing onto his hand and holding it tightly, before letting it slip away. He took a step back, turning and walking to the door of the room. His head turned slightly, looking to her once, before stepping out and closing the door._

_'And that was the beginning. Yet.. I still found no way to really make her happy'._

"Sage.. was she a close friend of yours"? Ciel whispered, pulling the guardian back from the past.

His eyes opened, looking over to the blonde a few feet away from him. His hands went to his sides, quickly looking away, clearing his throat.

"I knew her well..yes.. I won't lie".

Ciel was not expecting to hear such a quick simple confession. Her eyes widened, looking down, a smile forming. Her eyes were still glassy from her tears,legs curled up in a feminine fashion.

"I see.. Well knowing how you are Sage.. I do not think you made her feel uncomfortable. I am..relieved to know she had somene like you to stand by if she ever needed help".

Silence passed through the air again, before words were found.

"I will always protect Neo Arcadia and all that do not go against Master X's wishes. I still cannot understand why you would continue your foolish ways of going against him. It will do no good. I am sure you of all people should know that. But then again.. You do seem to be one of those dreamer's who will go through life still trying till they pass away. Am I right"?

The sweet blonde sighed heavily, looking over to him with a sad yet determined expression.

"Its not foolish.. If I am a dreamer then.. I will make sure that dream will come true. Because its not just my dream. Its all of ours. Everyone who I stay with! And you nor that copy of X will ever be able to take that away. All I need to know.. to continue on with my dreams..is that. the real X would want this as well. And if he was here... None of this would be happening! Cause he would stop it all"! Ciel quickly looked away, holding back more tears that threatened to fall.

The guardian peered over at her, still leaning against the wall.

"Enough of your tears Ciel. They will not help you.. and they won't help what is meant to happen". He looked away, hearing her whimpering and sniffles. Seeing a human in such pain tore at him. He didn't like it very much at all. But there was nothing he could so about it. This was Master X's choice. Not his.

For the rest of the while, Sage watched over the young scientist, seeing her eyes closed. From her soft breathing and gentle movements, it was obvious she was in a light sleep. He said nothing, staying where he was. His eyes closed once again, to return to his thoughts. To return to Brina.

'I still wonder if I could have helped her. Was she ever truly happy?... after what happened? I know..she told me I did help her. But I feel as if I didn't do enough. I couldn't protect her, though I said I always would. I could not save her.'

He turned slightly, letting out a sigh.

But I will find a way to keep Cammy safe. Its the only thing I can do for Brina now. I just wish I could have done more. Please forgive me'.

Figuring he would go check around for a moment. Harpuia turned, letting the door open,walking out to go make sure everything else was working in proper order. He was sure Master X would not mind, since she was sleeping. And he would come right back as soon as possible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The reploids of the Resistance Base ran through the halls in a panic. Screams of pain, fear, anger, and sadness rang out in every direction. Footsteps were heard from a distant silent hallway.

Fefnir, threw open every door that he passed by, looking for the small child. He just needed to get the little runt and get out of here. Unfortunately for him as he realized... He had to leave as soon as he found the girl. There would be no fighting for him today, which irritated him to no end.

'Cursed orders. I always get the dumb jobs. I am not a babysitter.'

Fefnir threw another door open, looking in, seeing a young female reploid. She was seemingly trying to hide, but let out a small scream of suprise, seeing him come in. He shook his head, taking a step toward her. She hid behind one of the beds, shaking. Her eyes were wide with fear seeing him come closer.

"Well now.. what do we have here? Are we one of the brighter one that reside here in this base, girly"? he moved his hand down yanking her up in a quick swift motion. The female reploid cried out once more, looking down, biting her lip. She mumbled lightly, tugging.

"Please...Please don't hurt me. I.. I..I just.." she continued, though the rest of her words were barely audible.

Fefnir tapped his foot still holding her wrist and let out a long dreaded sigh.

"You know miss.. if I weren't on a mission to get something, you wouldn't be so lucky. But of course, I would run and hide if I were you. I dont think the others will be as kind." he let go of her wrist and pushed her gently away, before going back out of the room and heading toward a different hallway.

Taking the lift he went down a floor and was suprised by what he saw. A janitor mopping up the floor,looking very irritated. The fairly old reploid mumbled and grumbled, mopping up more water that leaked all over the floor.

"darn kids these days..back in my day, kids weren't allowed to go around in soldiers uniform. They all think they are so smart. I could see past that crazy disguise".

Fefnir smirked hearing all the words the man was muttering to himself. Instead of going up and aiming at him, threatening to kill him. He would try a different more loose approach.

Reaching the reploid, he continued hearing the muttering. Fefnir grinned more walking past him, seeing his head down, busy working and complaining.

"yes..kids these days are such a pain aren't they...sir"? he called out, finally stopping and turning his head somewhat. It was amazing how some of the reploids here did not know about the attack that was above them and quickly moving down. But in that case he needed to hurry.

Just as he hoped, the janitor kept his head down and chuckled, not looking to see who it was that was talking.

"oh yeah, buddy. They just run past you..knock you over and say sorry for making such a mess. But..do they offer to clean it? No! I worry for them when they get to be teenagers".

The red guardian just continued smirking, while looking back at him.

"Oh well of course.Such a lazy generation. I would most definately make them come back and clean it all up. You, my good man, should not have to waste your life away cleaning such a terrible mess that you did not make. Especially if you catch them in the act".

The janitor chuckled again, holding the mop and leaning back against the wall, still not facing Fefnir.

"yes, yes. I agree. They should have to come here and clean it up. But.. I can't go get them now. I mean I saw them run off, talking about saving the world and some nonsense. But what are you gonna do? I can't get them. I am to old to play tag with these youngsters."

This seemed like the perfect chance for Fefnir to offer his...assistance. Clearing his throat and putting one hand to his side,he looked over at the reploid.

"Well sir.. I could always bring them back here and make them clean it all up. I just need to know where they went".

The old janitor lifted up his mop from the floor, giving a smile, though Fefnir could not see.

"Oh thank you, young man. We need more people like you. People like you could change the world".

Fefnir seemed a bit shocked by those words, chuckling and tapping his foot.

"Well, what can I say? I just like things to be fair..."

"Yes, very true. Well so do I young man. Well I won't keep you. And if you really were going to bring them back here. The youngsters... they ..eh.. they went outside. Still babbling on about saving the world. So you might find them around out there somewhere. Although they should all know better then to be outside. It's very dangerous for little squirts like them. Don't you agree, young man"?

It was silent for a few moments, Fefnir twitching and clenching his fists.

"What is this?..hide and seek?.. that little-" He quickly snapped out of his train of thought,taking a step back preparing to leave.

"Very true..You know they could get hurt..and you know..make my life miserable cause I will be the one getting in trouble.. and.. ugh..never mind! I will find those little kids and bring them right back"! He glared, dashing forward and going back up to the top, shouting orders to his men to continue with the attack. It was such a shame he didn't get to participate in on it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The attack of course did continue, ranging from Fefnir's specialized group and the Pantheons. Shortly after Fefnir had left, the assault had gone through the entire base. Some members had managed to get to a safe area inside the base, where none had really thought to look. The rest, were either killed, or had found another place to hide.

The resistance members had tried fighting when it had first started. It just seemed hopeless without Zero and Ciel here. They had not seen either of them. Where had they gone to? Did something happen?

One resistance soldier looked over to the other, holding his gun close to his chest, a shaken expression on his face.

"man..is this really the end now?Why are Zero and miss Ciel missing? You don't think..something has happened..do you"? he muttered with somewhat of a shaky voice.

The other looked over and lowered his eyes, hearing Pantheons walk by.He bit his lip and tried to stay perfectly still.

"I..I don't know. But don't you find it strange that they are both gone when the attack started. Maybe something did happen. And Neo Arcadia knew about it. So they decided to attack. X knew Miss Ciel was here... And now that she is gone... There is nothing stopping them. And come to mention it.. that new human girl.. I didn't see her either".

There were no words after that. Just the sounds of screaming coming from above. They all felt to ashamed to say anything more. Here they were listening to the ones they fought with scream in pain. It was agonizing. They all pretty much felt like cowards. But what would Ciel and Zero come back to if they didn't stay here? They would all be killed if they tried to help. But talking it over in their minds still made them feel no better. They felt hopeless and helpless.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back in Neo Arcadia,down the halls and into a more secluded area. Leviathan resided in her quarters alone.Sitting on her bed, she stared out at the sky, observing all of which was Master X's. Her hand went to her forehead, tightning her grip.

"Why is Master X being so cruel? I never ask for anything. I always do whatever he asks. But just this once. Just this one time... I ask for something and everyone turns me down." her voice was low, holding so much pain.

"I..I don't want to fight anymore. I want to take care of her. I wanted nothing more. I never got to hold a child in my arms.And when I held Cammy. It was such a wonderful feeling. Nothing I could ever explain through words."

Leviathan sighed heavily, pushing herself back, stretching out over her bed. Her eyes traveled over to the Capsule. She remembered that thing used to be in the middle of her room. But as time passed, When she met Cammy.. she wanted the bed in the middle. She wanted to sleep in the bed like a human would all the time. But the effects were beginning to show. Although a reploid could last a few days and function normally with a bed to sleep in, they also occasionaly needed to take to the capsule.

Before all of this, Leviathan had actually preferred to stay in the capsule. It didn't bother her. But now... she didn't want to be near it. She did not want to touch it.

The blue guardians eyes closed, but quickly snapped open, hearing her door slide open. She didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

"Go away, Fefnir..Leave me alone. Haven't you already gotten your way? Why do you want to rub it in my face."?

When she didn't hear anything, she turned quickly ready to throw the nearest object at him that she could find. Since she could not find anything else, Leviathan picked up her pillow, hurling it forward and staring straight ahead.

"Fefnir! Are you deaf? Why don't you just go to-" she stopped short seeing the pillow hit the person in the face. There was a little huff of unhappiness from behind the pillow as it finally fell to the floor.

Leviathan's eyes widened and quickly bowed her head, still sitting on the bed.

"M-Master X? I.. I am so sorry. I t-thought it was Fefnir. And as you already know, I am not getting along with him very well right now".

The somewhat irritated copy of X, nodded, before picking up the pillow and tossing it back on the bed. He stayed where he was for a moment, before walking to the side of Leviathan, staring down at her.

"hmm I noticed. But Leviathan.. you must understand that I too have noticed that you are not staying on top of your duties. You spend all of your time with the girl. And I somewhat understand. Humans at the young of an age are rather cute. But... you have to take some time to do your job properly. If I am not mistaken, I do believe Sage was also caring for the little one. And yet..he still finds time to do his duties."

The room felt very empty, till a calm breeze blew through the open window hitting Leviathans face. She smiled slightly, looking down still.

"Master X.. I understand that. But you see..nobody else really has time. Phantom.. he is never around.. he is always out and about doing something of importance I suppose. And Fefnir.. I don't..I don't want him taking care of Cammy anyways. Sage is, like you said, always very very busy. More so then the rest of us. And you ..Master X.. I know you are far to busy to watch her, since you are making sure Neo Arcadia is.. well you know". Her eyes closed, seeing the face of Cammy pass by. It made her shiver a bit, curling up.

Copy X put one hand to his chin and smirked.

I find this to be very strange, Leviathan. I have never before seen this side of you. I don't know whether it is a good thing..or bad.. But in any case... Have you ever asked me to watch her"?

Once again silence reigned through the room. The breeze still continued to blow in, making Leviathan feel at ease.

"Well..No.. But that's because I was just-"

"Leviathan..."

"And I was just scared cause I thought you might be-

"Leviathan.."

"You might of been busy and I didn't want to bother you and-

"Leviathan"!

The blue guardian let out a small squeak, bowing her head down again. Biting her lip, she waited to hear what he had to say. She heard him sigh heavily and then clear his throat.

"As I was trying to say.. I am willing to give you one more chance. I had.. well I am having someone bring her back from the Resistance Base. But I expect you to keep up with what you are doing, understood"?

Leviathan couldn't hide the smile and joy she felt well up in her. Her arms stretched out , hugging him quickly.

"Oh thank you, Master X! I p-promise to do everything I am supposed to. You have made me so happy.I c-can't explain it. Thank you, thank you so much"! She looked over to the window as she hugged him, before closing her eyes, a rush of happiness going over her. She would be with Cammy again very soon. And that was all she wanted.

It was of course, a very strange moment for Copy X. He put his hands up slightly from suprise, chuckling a little. He waited till she was done hugging him, before stepping back.

"Yes, yes.. Now remember what I told you. I am only giving you one warning. I hope you understand that."

He waited, just seeing her nod again.

"Very good. Well from now on.. a little hint of advice for you.. Make sure you know who it is, before tossing a pillow at them, alright"? he crossed his arms, seeing his guardian nod again. Smirking a little, he turned, heading for the door to leave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Outside of the walls of Levi's room,a silent figure stood by her door, listening to every word. He smiled and looked down, before walking down the hall, looking back once.

"Very good Leviathan.. you now have one wish that came true. And as for your other... Let the child cry for you..and maybe one day...you will be able to as well. Because..so many things can happen..When you dream..." Sage smiled and continued his walk down the hall, heading back to the lower area's of Neo Arcadia to watch Ciel once more. And perhaps..those memories of Brina would finally tell him what to do one day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Zidet: alrighty! Sorry that wasn't so long. I just thought that would be a good place to stop. So um yeah.. Hope you liked it! Please Continue to read and Review kk? I love you all! and um..sorry..this chapter did NOT come out as I wanted it..horrid writers block.

Cammy: aww...

Zidet: what's wrong..?

Cammy: I wasn't in it... the chapter..

Zidet: That's because the next chapter is mainly for you. yup yup

Cammy: yay! see all you reviewers next time! and prepare.. for the biscuit agents! (strikes little cute pose)

Zidet: uhh yeah... (giggles) well please say you like it! Thank you! ( runs off with Cammy to go be with the rest of them) we will be back soon I hope!

Cammy: WAIT! (ahem) Zidet is sorry for the attack on the resistance base. For those of you who like fighting scenes and such.. Zidet wanted you all to know.. she is lazy and trying to stall! and the old reploid isn't Andrew! that is all..

Zidet: NANI?

Cammy: bye now (runs)

Zidet: get back here! (runs off)


	14. Mixed Plans,Mixed Feelings

Zidet: hmm not many reviews this time. But that's ok. I will continue for those who still are reading. And I am thinking maybe some of you are busy and haven't got to it. Um I am very sorry about that little resistance attack. I am not much into writing that kind of thing. Besides... in any case... This story is like a sad/somewhat funny thing. Weird combination I am sure, But... umm yeah.

**BanbieBunny- Well thank you! I am so glad you like it so far! So flattering! (runs around in circles) Well it's nice to know you understood my explanation. I was afraid I made it more complex. But yay! Well, here is the next chapter for you ok? Plenty of the Biscuit Agents!**

**Archaon- So much pressure! (curls up in a ball) I... I can't do it. ( stands up and strikes pose) But I must! Well with the story title in the chapter... hmm it's not going to be the most revealing chapter right now. But I am hoping it will be good. And I hope you like it too! But I told you... I am a lazy little princess who never does fight scenes, arrgh! (ahem) Well I will figure something out, I am sure. Anyways, I don't believe there will be a fight scene in this chapter so it's ok for now. And the transferring... (flails arms and screams) if he did the whole Brina thing couldn't happen and... and... (yells) It would make thing impossible to continue if I did that! ( falls over and faints)**

**Firehedeghog- Ooh I will continue! Thanks for reading! (grins as well)**

**Rioni Riishu- (Hugs her tightly) My editor! Mine mine mine! (ahem) Anyways... YAY! I am glad you like this so far Ri! It makes me so happy! I feel like I can fly! ( jumps off couch and hits her face)...guess not.. Oh? (giggles) feel bad for the resistance base? I never thought I would hear that... poor guys. And thanks for the encouragement, Ri! You're the best!**

**Zero's Shadow- Yes, see? I am a brilliant teacher! Always remember that little advice with the pillows! But thank you for reading! (squeals)**

**Disclaimer- Just for old times sake. I don't own Megaman Zero or the little bit of pokemon quoting. It's not that much .. but still!**

With all that done... Onward with the story!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

There was shouting and screaming coming from over a hill and the thrishing sound of rumpled clothes- perhaps few children to go rolling down the side.

"Cammy! I knew we should have went the other way!" Alouette shouted as Cammy's rolling form managed to hit her head several times. If anyone had been around to see this, one may wonder why a ball of clothes complete with a hat and goggles were rolling down a hill at top speed.

"It wasn't my fault, Ally! I didn't see the drop! I swear!"

"Oof! Well, it was a hill, Cammy!"

"Yeah, well, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means... Team Biscuit is blasting off again!"

The long roll continued, along with the two's constant bickering.

"Now we'll never catch up to Zero!" Cammy squeaked.

"But-ow! Cammy... this is actually faster, yes?"

"I guess so..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a short distance away, a figure watched calmly. Phantom stayed where he was, arms crossed, looking at the little ball rolling down the hill. He had been watching the soldier for some time now, but had never gotten close enough to hear what he was saying- therefore, he still did not know that it was two children in disguise.

"Hmm... Most peculiar," he muttered, still scrutinizing the odd form. It was strange that the soldier was heading toward Neo Arcadia, but then, perhaps it did make sense. The original owner of the clothes had been knocked out and this reploid had taken the uniform, leading him to believe that that probably wasn't a member of the Resistance Base.

_I know I should be looking up some information on that girl, Brina, but this... is very intriguing. A grin formed on his lips, and he edged to go closer to the little bundle._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little trip and stumble finally ended, making the ball of clothes look more ragged. It didn't move for a few moments, but a small whisper could be heard afterwards.

"Ally? Ally? Are you still with me?" Cammy opened her eyes, struggling and squirming in the mass of clothing before her head popped up from the collar, that hat somehow still on her head, although she unfortunately had to rummage through the bundle for her goggles. Her hair was tangled and matted, and her eyes were still somewhat confused by all that had happened. The breeze made the little girl shiver slightly, and she looked up to the sky to see the sun go down.

"Oh, no... Now it's starting to get dark. No fair. How are we ever going to spot Zero now?" Cammy mumbled softly, attempting to struggle to her feet only to hear a little screech of pain.

"Cammy! Ow! Did you forget about me?" Alouette moved from under her, knocking Cammy all the way back to the ground with a thud.

Everything was silent, but for the sound of the children's complaints as they tried to get their little disguise back together in a neat, ordered form. Unfortunately, from the looks of it, it was going very slowly and sloppily.

Cammy spit out the little bit of dirt that collected in and around her mouth from being knocked off of her comrade, immediately turning to glare over at her as she tried to get back up. The attempt was a failure thanks to the bundled mess of clothing that encumbered her little legs.

"Ally? I didn't forget about you... I was calling you a few minutes ago. Didn't you hear me?" Without waiting for an answer, Cammy pulled herself up into a sitting position, still connected to the pants of the soldiers uniform, with Alouette still trapped underneath.

"Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Um... Come on, Ally! We have to catch up to Zero! It's already getting dark! And... and... when it's dark... I heard something awful happens when little kids are out when the sun goes down." She shuddered, putting her arms around herself for comfort. Eyes closed, she began the small story of tragedy for children. "It's... It's horrible... Ally... At night, if little kids aren't inside when the sun goes down, a monster comes out. A very scary monster. A monster so scary that it probably scares kids to death before they are eaten or taken away... or... or used as guinea pigs for experiments!"

Alouette looked up at her, her head not all the way out, but just enough so she could see Cammy. Blinking lightly, she felt herself begin to shake as well. "Well, out with it Cammy! What is it?"

Cammy looked over with a very serious expression, arms still crossed. She then looked up at the sky. "Well, mommy Levi told me the story. You see... this monster... it's no ordinary monster, Ally. Not the boogey man, not the crazy cloaked man with the scythe... no... no, it's even worse!" She was silent for a moment, before looking over and whispering three words. "Biscuit Buster Man..."

Alouette tilted her head, looking somewhat confused. "Wha- Biscuit Buster Man? What's so scary about that?"

Cammy's eyes widened, and she grabbed Alouette and shok her. From a distance, it looked like nothing more then Cammy shaking her pant leg. "Don't you get it! Don't you understand! Ally! His name is the... Biscuit Buster Man... and recently... what have we become?" She waited, seeing Ally's widening eyes and the hint of fear on her face.

"B-Biscuit Agents..." Ally whispered.

Cammy just nodded and moved to get up again, this time with the cooperation of her partner. "Mommy Levi even told me that my Uncle Biscuit is scared of the Biscuit Buster Man 'cause he can swallow you whole and he is very fast. She even told me that one kid was eaten in Neo Arcadia the other day, so she warns me to never stay out late... otherwise... it could happen..." She looked up, and then down again to speak to Alouette. "Well, we still have time. The sun is still up. If we find Zero by that time... We can stay somewhere inside and the Biscuit Buster Man won't eat us! Remember Ally... We are not safe... until we find Zero and Miss Ciel. So let's get a move on! Yahoooo!" Cammy was about to start running, but then realized that she couldn't, since Alouette was on the bottom. She lowered her eyes, putting one hand to her head and letting out a long sigh. "Ally"?

"Yeah"?

"Run..."

"Oh... okay... Yahoooo!" Alouette ran as fast as her legs would allow, although it wasn't very fast. If anything, the odd movements were more reminiscent of a penguin wearing the soldiers' uniform. They waddled past a few hills, refusing to up any of them anymore after what had happened the last time, and although rolling might of been faster, it definitely was not pain free.

Little did they know, they were being followed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fefnir was not too far away from the two agents. He had searched high and low for the small human girl. He was certain that he had checked every part of the Resistance Base, and although he could have missed a place or two, he doubted they could be in there anyways. "How hard can it be to find two little midgets!" He walked along quickly, eyes narrowing and darting left and right. A few Guardian Pantheons followed close behind, having nothing to say as usual. They were about as bright as a rock. The good thing about them, though, was that if anything, they didn't argue back when given orders. That was always a plus.

"Well, this is just ridiculous. I can't find them anywhere, and we've been out here long enough that we should have spotted them. No choice but to go back and report to Master X. Never wanted that little squirt coming back, anyway." He groaned, looking down at the ground in front of him and staring at a few pebbles. Of course, much more was going through his head. One thing he had to be prepared for was listening to Leviathan's big mouth and her nonsense about caring for Cammy.

"That little girl probably likes being here, anyways. If I am not mistaken, that old janitor told me something about two girls coming outside to play. Well then... she has a friend. Wouldn't want to take her away from her little buddy, would I?" Fefnir spoke clearly, obviously trying to make himself feel better about the whole thing, and to that end, it was working. "So what do you all think?" he asked, looking over at the Pantheons with a wide grin.

The group of dull X-drones stared straight ahead, staying silent.

Fefnir glared, turning away from them and crossing his arms, letting out a small huff. "Useless buckets of bolts... can't even make conversation," he muttered, closing his eyes.

The Guardian Pantheons still said nothing, merely waiting for another order.

Fefnir stayed where he was, his head still down, eyes closed. He nodded a few times to himself before looking back over to the mindless drones. "Alright now... We're just going to go back to Neo Arcadia, understood? Master X will have to come up with something else. I'm tired of playing hide and seek with this girl. It's not my job anyways to do stuff like this. As far as I'm concerned, Leviathan can come down here by herself and get that little girl. For all I care, she can take all of you on her self-centered mission."

There was a long, brooding silence. It lasted no more then a few minutes, but Fefnir took it as eternity, throwing his hands up in anger and exasperation.

"Never mind! Why do I bother talking to you morons! You can't even think for yourselves. If anything, you're just an insult to Master X. Why he even wants you all is going to confuse me to the end of time. You're all dumb! You're all stupid! Don't you get it! Do you even hear me!" The red Guardian turned to look at them and saw that they still had made no movement and remained quiet.

"...Let's go..." He muttered, turning in the direction of Neo Arcadia and starting forward.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zero reached the entrance to Neo Arcadia, eyes narrowing at the sight. His hand rested firmly on the hilt of his Z-saber, his hair blowing back by the strong, everlasting breeze. _I know Ciel is in here. I just find it hard wondering why they would do this so suddenly. _He kept his eyes opened, still staring out in front of him, taking a few slow steps forward. _It doesn't matter... What's done is done. And I can't do anything more than bring her back safely. I expect somewhat heavy security... But I won't let anything stop me from getting Ciel back... nothing._

The red legendary reploid, never being one for stealth missions, quickly removed his Z-saber, replacing it with his buster gun. He held it close to him before letting his arm extend towards the door. He never expected it to open so easily to a charged up shot from the buster, but if anything, he needed it to open, and he knew that whatever was behind the walls would not just sit around and wait for him to finally blast it open.

_Just a little more. The sound increased, a small aura of light surrounding the gun. Almost. He stayed where he was, leveling the buster as it charged. He waited with eyes narrowed. Although charging it up never felt like it took long in the past, it felt like forever now. Zero knew it was probably just his eagerness to take Ciel back and perhaps show Fefnir a thing or two about doing such things behind his back. The sound reached a high level pitch before stopping where it was, not going any higher or lower. The light circled around it, as if waiting for the right moment to release. There... now come and get me._

He quickly fired, aiming it in the very middle of the two double doors. As he had thought beforehand, it was certainly not enough to open it, but just enough to alert the others on the opposite side. _If anything... they should've already known I was here. Must not be as sharp as I thought they were._

The blast made contact with the doors, leaving a small dent on the left side. Zero knew it was only a matter of time before they opened, but he wanted anyone beyond it to know that he was here and he was ready for any of them. He shot a few more lower level blasts at the door, hitting the same spot each time, hoping that would be more then enough to alert the enemy. If it didn't... then he would eventually just knock the whole thing down.

Before he could fire any more shots, the double doors rumbled gently and slid open. Zero smiled, closing his eyes for a moment and lowering his buster. But what happened next was something he was not expecting at all. "...What...?"

There was nothing but darkness before him. Not a single enemy in sight. It struck him as odd, since usually there were so many, even before he reached this area. "None of them... Not... one of them," Zero whispered, taking one step forward cautiously. "What's... going on? This isn't like them. I sense nothing around me at all." He took a few more steps, finally realizing that he was through the entrance. It was still quite dark inside, but he could still see fairly well. Silence surrounded him, making him immediately tense up. Since when did Neo Arcadia ever welcome him in such a... poor fashion?

He continued along the way, the echo of his own footsteps the only sound in the overall silence. His attention remained on his surroundings, wary of ambush. "So dark... Like that... other... time." Zero wasn't even sure he knew what he was talking about, but something about this scene seemed so familiar. He stared straight ahead, looking out to all that was before him, which of course, was not a lot at all. Maybe a few crates and boxes, but since when did any of that ever bother him?

The red reploid could not find it in himself to move. Not one inch. Not one step forward. He gritted his teeth, still looking directly in front of him before hearing the sound of a few slow footsteps behind him. Zero turned his head quickly, the swift movement whipping his hair up to swing out, though it gracefully landed on his back again in a gentle manor. His eyes widened as he saw a figure standing in the center of the opened doors. He was tall, and a smirk played across his features. Zero had a hard time making out who it was, since the room was shrouded in darkness.

"W-who... are you?" He knew the shape of the figure was very familiar- nearly as much as his surroundings- but he could not place a finger on who it was. He had seen this figure many times, but where was this form from? Why was he here now? Zero could not explain the built up anger inside of him that began to rise to his chest, showing clearly in his eyes. His hands clenched into fists, grasping the buster tightly.

"I... I know you... You... you are..."

The form stayed where it was as Zero looked back at it. Before he could turn all the way around, a sudden, shrill scream rang through the room, burning in his mind and ears. His eyes quickly snapped back to the front of him, staring straight ahead once again. They widened as he took a step back, dropping the buster which clanked as it hit the ground.

"Y-You...Why are you here? Why do you... Why are you doing this...?" He put his hands to his head, looking away, but her image was burned into memory, and now it felt like it had come back so strongly now.

"Your eyes... why do you look at me like that?" He received no answer, hearing small soft footsteps nearing.

The little form of a girl looked up at him, the most dismal, lifeless eyes on her face. They were glassy and red as if she had been crying for hours. "...Why...?" she whispered, although that could barely be heard.

Zero shook his head, taking another step back, turning his head, still seeing the figure by the entrance. "What are you talking about? I did nothing."

The girl followed along with every step he took. A silent tear streamed down her face, though it was not clear. Pure red leaked down her cheek, reaching her chin before dropping, yet never making contact with the ground. "...Why... Zero?" she mumbled again.

The somewhat shaken reploid looked back and fourth at the two forms before closing his eyes tightly, dropping to his knees. "Stop... stop... Go away." He felt so helpless over something that could not be real. It couldn't be... It couldn't...

"Why Zero... Why?" The child's voice echoed and repeated over and over again, until it began to fade into silence. Zero stayed on the ground, eyes still tightly closed, shaking his head.

"I didn't do anything... I... Didn't..." The forms slowly began to fade down to nothing, until there were no voices... nothing more. Zero stayed where he was. He felt nothing else around him. He heard nothing but a disturbing silence. Although what once was was now gone, Zero still could not sum up the strength to get to his feet.

"Just a few minutes... That's all I need."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sound of a steady tapping rang through a familiar room, darkness creeping through it as it usually did. Copy X drummed his fingers along his arm rest on his chair, smirking. His eyes looked to a few flat screened monitors in the air, which showed only a few areas inside the heart of Neo Arcadia.

His eyes were set upon only one screen.

"Zero... What's the matter?" His question was very sincere and honest, but yet at the same time showed no concern for him. Copy X watched the shaking red reploid on the ground curiously, grinning at his pain, yet confused at the same time. "Hn... I let you come here quite easily this time and you seem to make it even harder for yourself. Why is that?" Not expecting an answer, he kept his eyes glued upon the screen.

"This is all too amusing... But unfortunately... I have things to do right now. After all, I did promise to inform Ciel when her hero arrived. And indeed he has. I certainly don't want to keep her waiting. But..." He looked back at the screen, standing up and taking a few steps toward the door. "Don't keep me waiting either, Zero. I don't have a lot of patience. And as much I enjoy watching you stay on your knees like this... I still would like to see you myself. Better hurry and gather yourself quickly." His eyes closed for just a moment before opening again, and he walked out of his chambers, heading toward Ciel's temporary prison.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Night had fallen just as the two clumsy girls reached Neo Arcadia. Tired and a bit worn out, they continued trying to rush all the way, still frightened that the monster would soon come and claim their lives.

"This is so great! I can't believe we finally made it! See Ally? We never needed anyone's help anyways, right?" Cammy looked over, as she entered the now-calm city. The humans were all beginning to settle in their homes, intending to relax for the night. Nobody ever really paid any mind to the waddling, unsteady form that passed by.

Alouette continued to walk, swaying to the right and left quite often, her eyes peeking out from the little opening on the middle of the shirt. Hearing Cammy and seeing all that was in front of her, she just nodded before realizing that Cammy was expecting a audible answer. "Um y-yeah. You're right," she muttered softly.

Cammy hummed, still walking along, though trying to hide the sinking feeling in her chest as she passed by a very familiar alleyway. Her eyes immediately looked away. She had completely forgotten that they had to pass by this way to get to the main controlled area of Neo Arcadia. She suddenly felt like she wanted to cry again, but it was time to save Zero and miss Ciel.

_Mommy Levi... said don't cry... She would always be here with me... So I can't... cry... I just.. Cammy quickly shook away her thought, eyes lowering, though she knew she still would not be able to see Alouette from her angle. "Ally? You alright? You seem... well, a bit... I don't know."_

The young reploid girl came to a sudden stop. her eyes closing for a few moments. _I don't like Neo Arcadia... I never have... I almost wanna go back. But Cammy is right. We need to save Ciel and Mr. Zero. The base isn't the same without them. And... and maybe if we try hard enough... we can do it._

"Ally? You hear me?" Cammy spoke again, a hint of confusion in her voice.

Alouette opened her eyes again, looking straight ahead to what she could see, walking again, though the motion still resembled a terribly confused drunk. "Umm, yeah! I'm okay. Let's go get 'em now!" Her thoughts ever so often tried to pull her back into her head, but she continued to push them back. It wasn't that a big of a deal now. She was with Cammy now. And although she had not known her for very long, Cammy was the closest she had ever had to a true friend. In any case... she was her true friend.

The rest of the way was pretty much silent. Both girls had things to think of and both had a bit of a hard time taking the path that had now started to become very torn and sad, but they both knew if they kept going, they would come to a smoother area. After that... they would be back with who they were most comfortable with.

"Ah, well, we're here... Hey, why does the door look like it's been beaten up...? Hmm... Oh, well. Let's hurry in before the Biscuit Buster man catches us," Cammy whispered, looking back cautiously. Alouette started walking in, her slow, shaky footsteps echoing in the stillness. Cammy felt the need to hurry Alouette along, but really couldn't complain since she was a bit shaken up herself. She didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that something couldn't grab them. The small human girl cleared her throat, fixing the hat on her head. The goggles were starting to irritate her, but she was going to take them off soon anyways.

"Well... umm, okay... This is what we'll do. Zero is probably over here. And miss Ciel... We... well, Zero said... never mind. We're going to walk a little further and then split up. We might be able to find them a lot faster that way, right? And remember Ally; We're secret agents... We can't get caught. So be prepared." She expected to hear Ally respond, but instead received a small poke on her shoulder. She widened her eyes at the touch, but in the dark she could not see who or what had made contact with her. Fear began to well up inside of her. "Oh no... We're not exactly inside... That means..." she whispered, still not able to do much else but stare.

"Cammy? What's the matter up there? I said okay... Now-"

"Ally! Turn us around! I mean... well, Run!" Cammy pleaded, lifting her hat from her head and fanning herself, giggling nervously over at the form that stared back at her with a sharp expression. The darkness confused them however, and Alouette turned as instructed only to meet with the same form in front of them.

"Meeeep! Cammy! It's the-"

"I know! Biscuit Buster Man!" Cammy finished, flailing her arms quickly. Alouette copied her reaction, getting nowhere fast. The balance between the two became worse than before and they both toppled over with a loud thud. They squirmed to free themselves from the tangle of clothing, though the shadowed figure in front of them made no move, simply staring.

"We're not good biscuit agents! Don't eat us! I know an Uncle Biscuit! And he would be a lot more um... delicious!" Cammy cried out, trying to untangle herself once again from the jumbled mass of clothes. Alouette did the same, pulling herself forcefully out of the pants opening, rolling forward, and shaking away the dizziness that followed after. For the sole reason that she felt safer inside something, the small reploid grabbed the pants and pulled them over her whole body, the overly large boots still on her small feet.

Cammy swung around madly, the long sleeves slapping her in the face several times. The hat had fallen over her eyes, and the goggles were now somewhere on the floor- they were the first to go. She expected to be swallowed up any moment, but still nothing seemed to happen. Poking her small head out from the neck piece, Cammy glared, biting her lip, her small hands moving the hat up off from her eyes. "Why must you toy with us! Why make us feel so... helpless! Oh, the horror! The horror!" she wailed dramatically, though it caused no reaction from the shadowed form.

Cammy crossed her drooping sleeve-covered arms, waddling up to him, still not able to make out a face. She noticed that Alouette had managed to stand up, though still blanketed by the pants.

"Well, if you must, Mr. Biscuit Buster Man..." she looked up with a somewhat stern expression, her hat slowly falling over her eyes again.

The two looked back at each other, Alouette covering her eyes, hiding in the torn pants. "I can't watch... "

Cammy walked a little closer, the serious frown still on her face. Silence reigned for just a little longer. The frown on the girl's face very quickly turned into a sheepish smile, and she extended her to the shadow, poking him on the shoulder with one finger. "You have to catch us first... Tag, you're it!" she shouted, running to one door on the left of the room. She didn't bother to turn and see if he followed, but she did call back to her companion. "Run! Run like the wind! Take the other door! We will not be eaten! Never!" her voice faded, the small door sliding shut behind her.

Alouette panicked as the form finally began moving toward her. She squeaked, practically hopping toward the opposite door from the one Cammy had taken, still wearing the baggy pants. She said nothing, struggling toward her exit. Alouette hopped through, letting the door shut behind her, not knowing if the monster was going to go after her... or Cammy.

Still in the shadows, the figure stood, arms crossed, staring to the two doors. He figured the one hopping in the pants would be the easiest to catch. Besides, the other one... well... someone else could handle her. But still... "Most peculiar.." With those quick words, Phantom headed for the door, his arms slipping down to hang at his side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fefnir grumbled down the hall, glad that he had finally made it back. He only dreaded the thought of telling Master X the news. Somehow, this was all going to be his fault. The last time he checked, he was no babysitter. "Crazy kids... crazy girl..." he mumbled, raising a small biscuit to his mouth and taking a little bite. He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do next. There was one thing he was sure of; things couldn't possibly get any worse. He already knew that Master X was going to yell at him and complain. Leviathan was probably going to attempt to kill him in his sleep, or on a lighter note, possibly slap him. Sage would do nothing but lecture him about values and such. He never really listened to any of it. In fact, he remembered one interesting chat with Harpuia. It was no big deal, really. He had simply forgotten to clean up in the training room after he was done. And who else better for the job of lecturing than Sage Harpuia? He went on for almost an hour, jabbering on such nonsense about responsibility and the horrid sin known as 'Sloth'. That was all Fefnir pretty much heard- that and other bits and pieces of course. Something in the matter of... "Your lazy... blah, blah, blah...You have no shame..." and that he was, well... lazy again.

"Stupid Harpuia, always bothering me over such dumb stuff... In any case, he should be thanking me. Why, without me, they would all-" Fefnir still chewed on the biscuit, though pausing on his proud speech because he heard and felt something quickly go by. His eyes opened, jaw dropping. He thought he was hallucinating, but that was very doubtful.

"Hi Uncle Biscuit! Bye Uncle Biscuit!" Cammy shouted, running down the hall, giggling. She waved at him, quickly passing him by. Her hair swung over her face, bouncing up and down with her movements.

The red guardian clenched his fists, eye twitching. "You... You... Little worm! Get back here!" he shouted, still holding the small biscuit to his mouth. Not wasting any time, Fefnir gave chase, making sure to keep his precious biscuit in his hand. "You hear me! Get... back... Here!" he raced through hallways, charging like a mad bull. He couldn't help but notice he looked as though he was chasing a shirt and hat. The little girl was so small and petite; of course the clothes buried her.

"Wow! Uncle Biscuit wants to play tag too, huh? Well, okay! Yay! Come on Uncle! Come get me!" Cammy giggled again, running around a small corner. She spotted a long stairway, though it didn't look too nice. It was dark and gave her a small chill. However... she was playing a game, and she hated to lose. Catching her breath, Cammy smiled, hurrying down the stairway, hearing the clonking Fefnir come close behind her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alouette was not having as much fun as Cammy. She believed the one to be after her was none other than the Biscuit Buster Man. For awhile, she felt as though she were running from nothing, but as a few minutes passed, she turned, discovering that he was after her. It didn't leave her mind that he was probably just slowing down on purpose so he could toy around with her before he ate her. The thought made her feel ill. She closed her eyes tightly, still hopping frantically through the halls.

"Leave me alone, you meany! I am not food! Meep!" Her whining increased in volume as she bounced through another hall and passed by a soldier who was apparently off duty. He held a little bottle of alcohol, sipping at it a few times before peering over it.

One would, of course be concerned with one's sanity level when a pair of pants hops down halls, rambling on about not being someone's food. The soldier looked at the bottle, then to the hopping pair of pants before shaking his head and tossing the bottle in a trash bin that was nearby. "...I quit..." he mumbled. As if things couldn't get any worse, the last person that he expected to be chasing that pair of pants was the Guardian, Phantom. His jaw was slack as he watched the entire strange scenario unfold before his eyes. As soon as it had passed, he rushed to his room to throw away the rest of his alcoholic beverages. "I think.. .I've had enough."

Past the hallway, Alouette hurried along, spotting a dark stairway. Not even thinking about what could down there, she raced ahead. Nothing could be worse than the Biscuit Buster Man. It was a little cold near the bottom, but Alouette had no time to think about that. She had to find Cammy, and fast. She was starting to hope that perhaps instead of her saving Zero... he would save her. The sound of water dripping in made her feel a little uneasy, but her frantic speed did not stop. If anything, she went faster. In her state of panic, the little reploid didn't notice that she had reached a single door in the middle of the room. She doubled over, putting her hands to her knees taking in deep breaths. "I... I don't... wanna... be... huh?" Her gaze traveled over to the important piece she had missed. It appeared as though it would not open very easily, but her concern quickly turned back to her pursuer, who seemed to have disappeared, oddly enough.

A noise coming from the other side alerted her, but to what, she wasn't quite sure. "U-Um..." She took a few steps back, waiting. There wasn't any possible way that the Biscuit Buster Man had outsmarted her and took another route without her knowing about it. Alouette squinted, staring straight ahead. The running noise, plus some sounds of screaming and shouting reached her ears, but it only lasted a little longer. It was a great relief to her when she found none other than Cammy come racing around the other side. Cammy looked just as happy, her face lighting up. Nearly losing her balance, Cammy cried out, latching onto Alouette and trying to catch her breath. She was still smiling, and she looked over to the corner that she had just came around, from which yelling and screaming still resonated.

"Um... Cammy?" The shaky reploid poked her a few times.

"Sshh... Wait for it..."

"Wait for what?" Alouette was very confused about the current situation, though it did not seem to be a good day. Just as she was beginning to relax, her little form immediately tensed up. Coming from around the corner, the horrid Biscuit Buster Man raced at top speed. She just knew he was playing around with her. "Oh no! Not again!"

As if things couldn't get any worse, the red Guardian Fefnir, who was the source of all the yelling, turned the corner from the other side, running at top speed as well. "Hey! You hear me! I said come here!" Fefnir shouted as loud as he could, still running ahead at her.

Cammy looked back and fourth at the two. A small smile ran across her lips, and she turned to Alouette quickly. "Ally... Biscuit Agents away! First command... Duck!" She raised one hand in the air happily before dropping to the floor quickly, giggling.

Alouette seemed very confused, watching as the two very intimidating reploids came closer. "D-Duck... where?" she asked.

Cammy sighed, taking her hand and yanking her down beside her, leaning against the wall as far back as she could, mumbling numbers.

"1.."

Fefnir didn't register in his mind the fact that Cammy and the other girl ware gone for a few seconds. When it finally got through his head, he immediately attempted to skid to a stop, the biscuit still in his hand.

"2.."

Phantom noticed the same thing, also trying to stop. His eyes went a little wide, seeing that Fefnir wasn't doing so well at stopping. Not that he would blame him. He wasn't doing so good himself.

"3.."

Fefnir tried to turn away sharply, yelling out. "Oh... No!"

Phantom had the same thoughts going through his head. "Stop, you fool!"

There was a loud crash afterwards, making the two small girls down below wince. The biscuit in Fefnir's hands flew up in the air, the sticky butter and honey melted on it, allowing it to stick to the ceiling for a temporary time. The two both instinctively covered themselves up with their hands. Cammy couldn't help but giggle. "That was fun! We should do that again, Ally!"

The little reploid looked over, a bit shocked to hear anything like from Cammy. Alouette personally had been a little frightened, although that fear was short lived, seeing the two Guardians sprawled out in front of them, twitching and mumbling random words. "You dont... think... they're... dead, do you, Cammy?"

Cammy watched the two for some time before looking over putting her hand to her chin. "...Well... no... otherwise they wouldn't be talking and everything. I think they're just a little... well, their minds are out to lunch, yup, yup! I recommend peanut butter and jelly for it. That's always a good lunch. What do you think Ally?"

Alouette looked them over as well before coming up with the selected food. "I still think Biscuit Buster Man wants biscuits... "

Cammy shuddered quickly, looking over to the supposed monster they were all running away from. "hmm... you know what? The Biscuit eater sure does look like Ninja man..." She squinted, looking him over, before she let out a small gasp. "Why... he... he is Ninja man! Who would have thought he was a kid-eating fiend in disguise! shame on him!" Cammy huffed, crossing her arms, and leaned against the wall.

Alouette remained silent beside her, not really knowing what words to say. She found herself not being able to get anything out anyways, her body slipping back and falling backwards on the ground. "...H-huh?" Alouette looked up, blinking a few times, her hands resting on her stomach. What she saw made her squeak and tremble. "Uh oh..."

Cammy, who had fallen as well, realized that the door they were leaning on was now opened. She stared straight up to someone who was very familiar with her. And he didn't look very pleased. "Daddy!" she squeaked with joy.

Harpuia looked down at the two, trying to think what to make of the sight in front of him. Unfortunately, he could come up with nothing. So he just did the next best thing. "...Cammy... explain yourself."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zidet: Okay... I am done with this one! Please... I hope you all liked it! Read and review! Please, please!

Cammy: Yes, yes! Pretty please!


	15. Choices

-1**Zidet: I am bloody back! (giggles) I hope you liked all of that chapter. Once again, I would like to thank Rioni Riishu for editing it, and Dragnstryker for helping me with the storyline. All in this together, yup yup ! And of course... you all! Thank you! Um... this chapter won't be as long as... well yeah... So yes... I am aware of it... Please don't yell at me, please!**

**Specter Von Baren- ...Um XD? lol, I hoped you liked it!**

**Zero's Shadow- I am so... flattered (giggles) Glad you like the way I put Phantom. And Biscuit Buster Man? Hear of him again? Of course! Just tell me when one of your stories go up. I will be sure to read them.**

**Ri2- Why is Zero being so weird? Ah well, I can't say yet. You will see in all due time. Believe me, I have this planned out. Just trying to figure out how to put it all in. But thank you for reading! Much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Kriim- It's nice to know such little munchkins have such powerful minds. Don't we wish we could act like that in real life? (Cheers)**

**Starfighter48- Well of course I am going to update, silly! (Clears throat) A-anyways... no worries if you ever forget to review. It's nice and reassuring to know you are still here.**

**Archaon- Yes, truly. If only we could eat them all... Too bad we would explode. XD! Anyways, how did they get there? Well when we look at silly little kids, we wonder how they do most things, right? So let's look at these little kiddies as... well... the Biscuit Agents. They are Agents!**

**Windwingxs- (Flails arms) No, no, no! You didn't forget at all. I just didn't receive your review in time to put it up here if that's what you mean. Or I must have missed it. I am sorry! Thank you for still reading, though... oh... and take deep breaths... 1...2...3 Breath!**

**Zidet: Alright... With this all done... (shifty eyes) On with the story!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

The dark hall was nearly silent, the only sound that of water dripping off of loose pipes in the distance. The two Guardians, Phantom and Fefnir, lay sprawled out on the floor, both mumbling lightly and twitching. The two small girls looked carefully up to Harpuia with innocent eyes.

"Um. Well I... Agents and biscuits... and... tag... and... biscuits?" Cammy stuttered, giving a sheepish smile. Alouette didn't look nearly as calm as her friend. Her eyes did indeed look very innocent, as they should have, but they were also filled with fear- fear at being in the direct presence of the one Guardian that she had heard so much about.

Harpuia sighed, looking down to the two Guardians on the floor and shaking his head. "It's ironic that so many soldiers can't put a scratch on Fefnir or Phantom... But you two..." He paused as he felt something warm and sticky hit his outstretched hand. The texture of it was somewhat soft, and yet crispy around the edges. Harpuia grimaced, pulling it eye level and then looking back down to Fefnir. "A biscuit...?"

Cammy couldn't help but snicker, looking back at Fefnir while covering her mouth to suppress her laughter. Her dark hair fell over her eyes in a lazy fashion, making her look as though she had just woken up. "Uncle Biscuit was eating that when I ran past him. He didn't want to leave it alone when he was playing tag with me, Daddy, so, erm... When they came around the corner he dropped it and it went up there." She raised one finger, pointing towards the ceiling with a giggle.

Alouette and Harpuia both looked up to confirm this before both looking back down to Cammy. "Is that so? Well... I was just getting ready to come out and see what he was up to. Why would you have ever thought he had time for a game of tag, Camille?" Sage knelt down next to her, looking her in the eye. "But enough games and jokes for now. What are you doing down here? I told you before that this was not a place for little kids, didn't I?" He gave her a stern look, waiting for some kind of excuse or close to that. Instead of hearing Cammy's small voice, however, he was shocked to hear Alouette say something instead, although her words were not directed at him or Cammy. She was instead looking inside of the room that he had just come out of, and it was fairly obvious who she was staring at. And who she was speaking to.

"Ciel!" The small reploid ran past Harpuia and Cammy, stumbling to hurry to the only mother she had ever really known. Alouette hurriedly knelt down in front of Ciel, but to her dismay, the older girl did not even seem to notice that she was there. The child reploid observed her a little more before looking at the chains that rested around Ciel's wrists. The woman's eyes were blank and staring, gazing straight ahead with a vague emptiness. "Ciel! Ciel... This isn't like you. What's the matter? Don't you see me?" Alouette tugged at her before directing her attention towards the two outside the door. She quickly rubbed her eyes and rose to her feet, turning to face them. "Why is Ciel like this? Cammy... please tell him to let go of-" Her words trailed off and she took a step back as Harpuia moved silently closer to her. His eyes were locked onto Ciel's small form, and he appeared deep in thought.

"Daddy... What are you doing?" Cammy whispered shakily from behind him. The sound of water falling to the ground echoed off somewhere in the distance, pulling a peaceful, almost eerie aura around them. Other than that minute noise, complete silence seemed to reign throughout the area. Cammy took one step forward, holding out one hand while grasping the doorway for support with the other. She kept her eyes locked on the green Guardian, not knowing what was going to happen. This fun, crazy moment had suddenly turned cold and frightening for her. For the first time in weeks, Cammy had no words to express how she felt. Scared? Confused? Maybe even happy? But how could that be possible at the moment? Cammy had already known that Neo Arcadia had taken away Miss Ciel, but seeing her like this was not something that she had expected. "It was... all... a game..." Her lips moved, barely forming the words, and she was still holding the side of the door. Her dark hair fell over her face in softy, wavy tangles.

Harpuia closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that he may truly regret what he was getting ready to do. "I'm sorry..."

Alouette's eyes widened even more, and she quickly moved her hands over her face, but she remained standing in front of Ciel. A small whine escape her lips. Her legs shook from beneath her, barely holding her up. She had always figured that this was going to happen; it had simply taken a little time for it to come around. _I was always scared to come here... But for Ciel... I had to. But I was so scared. Of them..._ She closed her eyes closed tightly and remained where she was, shaking terribly.

Harpuia activated one saber and paced toward the two, his eyes focused on one specific thing. He had already made up his mind. There was a strange calmness on his face. Cammy stumbled, running over to him and tugging at his arm, tears already spilling from her eyes. "Daddy! No! Harpuia! Please, don't do it! They're my friends! You can't!" She continued pulling at him, biting her lip. Her cheeks turned red for lack of breath, since she was holding it in her anxiety in expectance for some kind of reply. "You're supposed to protect people! Not hurt anyone! And they are nice, yes! Why would you hurt nice people?" She was still vainly holding onto him, but she could do nothing but watch with panic-stricken eyes as he raised his saber. She redoubled her efforts, but to no avail, and she closed her eyes, shaking her head and sending the sparkling tears on her face spraying into the dank air. "Stop!"

Harpuia stopped for a moment and looked down at her, his expression a blank mask. "Cammy... Do not be afraid... It will be okay." His voice was clear and straightforward as he brought the saber up higher, eyeing his target all the while. "We can leave right after this... I promise." There was another long moment of silence... before the shrill sound of Cammy's scream rang through the room as the saber struck home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Leviathan's eyes shot open and she quickly looked at her door, her hands rising to her chest. Standing from the chair in which she sat next to the window, she scanned the room around her for anything related to the noise she had heard. "Did I hear it?" One hand fell to her side, the other staying on her chest. She shook her head, walking over to the bed and sitting down. A dark, heavy feeling washed over her, making her wince. She reached over, grabbed a nearby pillow, and clutched it tightly to herself, rolling onto one side and looking up to the ceiling. Her hand slowly went to the side of her face, and she half-expected to feel some sort of wetness on her cheek. Her other thought was... something else. Could it be a wish? Or her regret that she would never being able to cry, no matter how hurt she became inside? She turned again lightly on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

A sharp pain went through her body like nothing she had ever felt before; a constant aching at her chest. "Why... am I hurting so much suddenly...? Like... It feels... like I am in pain... with someone else..." Her voice was shaky. She sat up, looking out the open window in her room. The calm winds blew through her long, blue hair, which hung loose down her back without her helmet to confine it. "I envy you all," she whispered, gazing out at the sky. "I wish I was... what you all get to be. Humans... You all take that pain in your hearts for granted. You don't want to feel it anymore. But you always have someone to hold on to... and just let all that pain out through those wonderful tears. I wish... I wish I could do the same."

She swiveled and planted her feet on the floor before standing and brushing back a few strands of her hair. She approached the window once again and took up her previous spot in the chair, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "You should all remember that those tears... no matter how much it may hurt while it's happening... It's a perfect symbol of humanity. Because... all of you cry. No matter how tough you all may think you are sometimes. Such a beautiful substance..." She lowered her eyes and looked at the floor with a heavy sigh, dropping her hands to her lap. "I heard a long time ago... That X... used to cry. He shed tears just like humans did. He cried over such silly things that some reploids could not understand. But I am sure I could... He would cry for the war that happened so long ago. All the deaths... not just for humans but for reploids as well. I don't even know if Harpuia knows much about it. But... it doesn't matter." The blue Guardian looked back through the window and watched a few doves fly by. She smiled. "You had such a big heart, X. Even if you were a reploid. You were special. So very special... I always covered up my dreams and wishes of being able to react and think just as a human would. But... these feelings just get stronger. There is nothing I can do to release this horrible feeling inside of me. And when I saw Cammy in that alleyway... that beautiful child... I thought everything would turn out okay then, because I could live my life through her; watch her tears and dry them after. I could be a mother... almost like a human mother, because I would have a human child."

Leviathan's gaze fixed on some distant, unknown point somewhere beyond the window, her mind elsewhere, her heart a deep well of mixed emotions. "All of you... be happy... Your creator allowed for you to cry. And that's a wonderful sign of love. And I do hope one day I will be able to do the same... just how you all do." She trailed off, closing her eyes and leaning against the window. Slowly, she began to drift into a peaceful sleep. "Perhaps... in my dreams... I can..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sound of slow, calm footsteps echoed through the halls. The soldiers walking by immediately stopped and bowed respectfully, unspeaking. The figure moved through the corridor in silence, seemingly ignoring the troops as he stared straight ahead.

He had heard that scream down below -he was sure many had- but he couldn't quite place who it was. The distance was too far to really determine that. The only thing he knew for sure was that the voice was female. He headed around another corner, keeping his arms to his sides and his eyes closed. He didn't need to see where he was going. He already had a pretty good idea of where it had come from, and although the worst may have happened, he seriously doubted it.

_That scream... sounds so familiar in a way._ He continued to ponder this before stopping right before reaching the steps that led to the lower areas. The same place he had had Ciel taken. _Hmm. I do wonder what could have caused such a scare down there?_ He put a hand to his chin, taking one slow step downward and then quickening his pace. Whatever the reason was, he would get there soon enough, although his Guardians should have already been there fixing the problem, whatever it was.

"Well, if they didn't... I suppose I will have to fix everything again, as usual. Sometimes I wonder why I ask anyone to do such things for me. Perhaps I should have just kept Ciel with me. It would have guaranteed that nothing would have gone wrong- as it seems have," he mumbled, shaking his head and stepping into the darkness, red eyes glowing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cammy kept her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. She wanted to block out anything she might have heard. She couldn't tell if she had been successful in stopping all sound from getting through, or if there had been nothing to hear- either way, she heard nothing. She silently prayed that the second reason was true. Whimpering quietly, she cautiously opened her eyes, unshed tears hiding in the corners. She slowly removed her hands from her ears and stared straight ahead. The first moving person she saw was Ally, who trembled, still standing in the same spot that she had been before.

Alouette had her hands over her mouth and was whining and looking back at Ciel with a slight shift of her eyes. Then she brought them back to Harpuia. "I... I... umm," the little reploid muttered softly, although nobody could even attempt to understand what she was saying. Cammy watched silently as her best friend fell to knees, her soft, pink dress wrapped around her legs. The reploid girl slid back in fear, but her expression held something more; relief.

Ciel's hands dropped to her sides, the chains around them now on the floor and broken apart. Her eyes were now showing some emotion, but Harpuia couldn't really read it well. He stared straight at her for a few moments and then, turning away from both of them, put his saber away and gazed down at Cammy.

"I suppose I am going to have to say sorry to Master X in his presence soon. But I believe that this was the right thing to do. No matter if Master X is the ruler of Neo Arcadia... It is wrong to keep someone like her in shackles over trying to do the same thing as we all have been trying to accomplish. If anything, Dr. Ciel is the closest to coming up with anything that we could actually use. And if I... no... if we keep her here, what can she do for the all reploids and humans?" He spoke very clearly, unsure if Cammy could really understand what he was truly saying.

Cammy looked up at him slowly with innocent eyes and reached out one shaking hand while blinking back her tears. The Guardian kneeled down and looked at her with curious eyes, tilting his head very slightly, wondering what she was getting ready to say.

She touched his cheek with a small hand, tracing the side of his face. Smiling weakly, she let out a small sigh. "You would never hurt anyone on purpose, Daddy... because..." She trailed off and then edged a little closer to whisper in his ear just loud enough for him to make out the words. "Mommy told me that one night while I was sleeping."

Harpuia's eyes widened and he almost fell back. He regained his balance and looked down quickly, clenching one fist. He said nothing for a quite some time, as if struggling to believe Cammy. He closed his eyes, images going through his mind. _How could I ever have let one of my only true friends slip away from me like that?... I just..._ He shuddered, watching pieces of memories replay in his mind again. _She was so sad those last few years... and I could barely help her. But I tried... although it all ended in failure, it seems. _The images went though his head so quickly that it almost made him sick to his stomach, and he put one hand to his head, looking away from Cammy. "That's not possible... It can't be... If what she said was true, then I would have never let something happen to her," he said softly, his eyes going back over to Ciel and then Alouette. "That's why it's so hard to keep her here. And I can't do that anymore. She has a child, too... Just like Brina." Harpuia pulled his attention back to Cammy, confusion apparent in his eyes. "Cammy...? How did you know that I..." he trailed off, looking back down to the ground, moving away, and standing back up. "I never told you that... I..." Harpuia figured there was no point in continuing the conversation, so he quickly shrugged it off, hoping Cammy would know not to say anything to Master X. She may be a child... but she still had a pretty sharp mind for one so young.

His attention immediately went over to the two behind him and he sighed and shook his head. "Alright then... now... Miss Ciel, I am afraid, has to stay here. There is no doubt in my mind that Zero is coming to get her anyways. You two must come with me... I was well informed that Fefnir was supposed to be going back to the Resistance Base to bring you back, Cammy. It will be a mystery why he brought you back, too, but..." He eyed Alouette, shrugging and walking towards the door. "That's just something we will have to deal with. I am sure you can go back with Miss Ciel later, but it would a bit to strange to place you in here right now in case someone comes before Zero does. I am counting on the fact that he will come before anyone else."

Cammy shook her head a few times to shake off the fear that still resided in her. She took his hand gratefully, looking at Alouette with a small, reassuring smile. "Its ok Ally... he won't lie. Daddy always keeps his promises. It's... Uncle Biscuits who is bad at that." She tried to let out a small giggle, hoping to make Alouette do the same.

Alouette managed a small smile as she walked over to the two, casting one more look back to Ciel. She leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. The scientist's eyes followed her movement. "Ciel...Zero will come get you. I wish I could have saved you, but... I guess I am still too small. But when Zero comes for you... Can you tell him to make you smile? Because I... I don't like seeing you sad... okay?" She knew that she would probably receive no response. She stood up slowly, ready to follow her friend. As she was getting to her feet, she felt something pull at her arm, making her gasp and look down, her hair swinging with the quick movement of her head.

"Ciel..?" she murmured, putting her own hand on the one that lovingly wrapped around hers.

"Alouette... I w-will be sure to do that... Go with your friend..." As she said this, Ciel's eyes traveled up to Harpuia's with a pleading stare. She said nothing to him, but continued looking up at him, her locks of hair tangled about her face.

Harpuia held the eye contact for a moment, nodding but saying nothing. Finally, he walked to the door and stepped out, not turning back. "Come now, you two. Ciel will be fine." He closed his eyes and put his hand over them. 'Please forgive me, Master X. It was what I felt was best for now. We can't keep her here... I know this is somewhat for my own feelings and reasons, but I do hope everyone will understand. I can't keep her sister here... Not after I promised to always protect her..."

The two little girls looked back to Ciel once more before walking over to the Guardian, waiting for him to lead on. They both were silent, unsure whether talking would be fitting for this situation. Cammy was too busy wondering why her dad... Harpuia... was acting so strange. Alouette was obviously just concerned for Ciel.

"...Can I ask where we are going, though, before we leave?" Cammy looked up at the figure in front of her, though his back was still to her. She stared straight ahead, unmoving, her hands to her sides. She was still feeling a little shaky from what had happened just a few moments ago.

The sound of water falling to the ground still echoed through the area, making Cammy wince a few times. The silence that surrounded the walls was already creepy enough- the little effect of dripping water made this place sound and look like a haunted dungeon. But she had everyone around her, so she felt safe enough.

"I am sure... mommy Levi would be happy to see you. I believe I will take you two to her. I have lot's of work to do after this, so both of you need to stay put when I drop you off with her, understand?" His voice came out in almost a whisper, but a little higher. Cammy couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so strange suddenly. Though it bothered her inside to see him act like this, she figured she should keep it to herself.

Cammy's answer came out as a mumble. "Yes.. we understand." She nodded slightly, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger and looking at the floor. She was prepared to just follow along, but stopped as she saw the two others on the ground, apparently still unconscious and twitching. A small smile found it's way onto her lips, and she put a hand to her mouth to hold back a little laugh. "Oh... oops... I forgot about them."

Harpuia looked both ways and let out a small sigh, putting one hand to his side with a small chuckle. "Well why not..?" He took a few steps toward Fefnir, nudging him with his foot a little before looking at the biscuit that the red Guardian still held in his hand. His eyes then traveled over to Phantom, and then the room behind him. "Well Cammy... I suppose just this once... It would not hurt to think like you, though I do believe it could be dangerous for someone like me. So just this once... alright?" He turned his gaze over to Cammy who nodded, putting hands behind her back and rocking her body from side to side in a sweet, shy fashion.

"Okay then. I understand..." She turned and momentarily went back to the room where Ciel was. She gave Harpuia a nod as she came back out.

Alouette watched curiously as the green Guardian lifted Fefnir up and dragged him into the room, propping him up against the wall. "Though this is a long shot and won't last long, I am counting on the fact that Zero will come along before Master X does... But... I am sure he will... But with the luck right now, Master X will come first... Let's hope for the other way around."

Before they knew it, they were all making their way down the hall and up the stairs, heading for Leviathans room, leaving behind two twitching Guardians, both in the prison room of where Ciel was. Harpuia certainly had no use for the biscuit that Fefnir had so lovingly nibbled at and was prepared to throw it away, but Cammy had suggested putting it in her Uncle's hand for pure amusement.

"Well either way.. I am responsible for this however it goes.. But I don't see why that big lug can't come down with me.. Besides.. you said he was chasing you, right? Well then, why not get him in more trouble... I don't see anything wrong with that. I do believe he deserves it."

The door shut from upstairs, leaving a drunken looking Fefnir with a biscuit in his hand, and a fidgeting Phantom.

"I am sure Master X will give them a better nap after he finds them! Cammy shouted with glee.

Harpuia looked down and put one hand to the back of his head.

"Oh yes... a better nap... yes..."

They continued along down the upper halls, Cammy chatting along the way and occasionally hopping up and down. Once again, the moment had drastically changed... but none of them seemed to have noticed. And that was just as Harpuia wanted it. He did not want Cammy or this small reploid girl to worry. Little ones such as themselves shouldn't ever have to cry or hide away. Not like so many others had to do to over the years. Not like Brina... Not like Ciel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zidet: I do hope you all don't think this story is dragging... I just don't wanna shove too much information into one chapter... I have had serious writers block... and I don't believe that writing out stuff that is of great importance to the storyline in a few bunched up chapters would make you all feel to happy with me... (laughs nervously) Um... I ...erm... hope... you all like this... and... please... don't yell at me for this short chapter... I tried... for you all (Runs away crying) If there is any of you anymore!

...Any one of you have anything you want to happen at all so I can put in some other stuff besides the main parts of the story so it... won't... be like... well I don't know... Never mind... I will just shut up! (cries and runs away) byes!

Ri: I want to offer my personal apology to Zidet's readers; the long delay in this chapter was my fault, since I was supposed to be proofreading all this time, and I'm a horrible slacker. ;; I promise to you guys and to Zidet that I'll do better from now on!

Zidet: heh she blames herself to much.. pats Ri and huggles her


End file.
